La Liste
by htray
Summary: Le jour de ses 24 ans, Bella fait le bilan de sa vie et ce n'est pas glorieux. Pas de petit-ami, pas de famille, pas d'ami… Que pourrait-elle faire pour changer tout ça avant de souffler ses 25 bougies ? Pourquoi pas une liste ? Ca tombe bien Bella adore les listes.
1. Prologue 24 ANS

****Hello hello :)****

 ** **Je vous livre aujourd'hui une petite histoire commencée en 2011 ou 2012 je ne sais plus (ça passe vite le temps).****

 ** **Ca me démange depuis un moment de revenir publier quelque chose ici et deux petites fées (ou diablesses) se nommant Betifi et Annetoutsimplement ont fini de me convaincre hier du coup surprise (bonne ou mauvaise) me revoilà !****

 ** **Elles ne m'attendaient pas sur cette histoire par contre (surprise les filles!). J'ai repris l'écriture il y a quelques mois sur une histoire totalement différente de ce que j'ai fait avant et c'est une longue histoire sur laquelle j'ai besoin d'avancer avant de poster.****

 ** **Du coup j'ai trouvé cette petite histoire toute simple que je n'avais jamais finie à l'époque et je me suis dit que ce serait top pour tester l'ambiance ici mdr.****

 ** **Les chapitres ne sont pas bien longs, entre 1000 et 2000 mots, je pense poster un chapitre à chaque fois que j'en termine un, avec la bonne motivation ça peut aller vite… j'dis ça j'dis rien…****

 ** **Certaines reconnaitront peut-être ayant déjà publié quelques chapitres sur DAL.****

 ** **Je n'ai pas de correctrice donc j'ai pu oublier des trucs.****

 ** **Voilà je crois que c'est tout…****

 ** **Bonne lecture :)****

* * *

 **Prologue: 24 ANS**

En ce matin ensoleillé de septembre, je me dirige vers la petite boulangerie qui se trouve en face de mon immeuble.

Il me faut un gâteau.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

J'ai 24 ans.

L'odeur du pain fraîchement préparé m'assaille les narines à peine ai-je passé les portes coulissantes.

Je regarde les étals et mon choix se porte sur mes friandises préférées.

Une fois mon achat fait, je m'empresse de rentrer chez moi.

J'installe le cupcake à la praline que je me viens d'acheter sur la table basse de mon salon.

Je plante une bougie dessus et l'allume avant de m'asseoir en face, juste au bord du canapé.

Les mains sur mes genoux, je regarde la flamme qui consume la bougie et je fais un auto-bilan mental de ma vie.

Je m'appelle Bella et aujourd'hui j'ai 24 ans.

Jusque là, tout va bien…

Je suis en bonne santé, juste une ou deux caries et quelques migraines, rien de bien méchant.

Je suis propriétaire d'une petite librairie de quartier.

J'aime mon métier, c'est d'ailleurs le seul point positif de mon existence. Voilà pourquoi je commence par là.

Pour le reste, c'est totalement minable…

Je n'ai quasiment plus de famille.

Pas de frère ni de sœur, un père qui ne m'adresse plus la parole et une mère... J'en parlerai plus tard de ma mère.

Je n'ai pas d'ami.

Des employés et des connaissances, oui.

Mais pas d'ami sincère et fidèle que vous pouvez réveiller à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit parce que vous avez claqué votre portière de voiture en oubliant les clés à l'intérieur.

Si par malheur un jour je me retrouvais dans ce cas, je n'aurai d'autres choix que de louer une chambre d'hôtel.

Je n'ai pas de petit-ami.

J'en ai eu quelques uns à la fac mais ma vie sentimentale -et sexuelle ressemble- à un électrocardiogramme plat depuis presque un an.

Mis à part mes employés, je n'ai aucun numéro de téléphone préenregistré dans mon téléphone.

Et si on met de côté les appels de mon banquier et le démarchage téléphonique, il ne sonne jamais.

Le numéro en raccourci de la touche 1 c'est le restaurant chinois dans lequel je commande mes plats tous les vendredis soir.

Les touche sont libres et je n'ai aucune photo personnelle à mettre en fond d'écran.

Je n'ai pas d'animaux.

Le seul que j'ai eu fut un poisson nommé Dory que j'ai oublié de nourrir et qui est mort.

C'est moi qu'on devrait surnommer Dory parce que j'oublie beaucoup de choses.

Mais là encore, je n'ai personne pour me donner des surnoms…

Je n'ai aucun goût pour la mode.

Je m'habille pratique.

Aucun style prédéfini.

Juste ce qui me tombe sous la main au moment de sortir.

J'ai des culottes « petit bateau » qui datent de mon adolescence. Personne pour les voir, et dieu merci j'ai envie de dire.

Bref… Pas glorieux tout ça…

Je souffle sur la bougie avant qu'elle ne finisse de se consumer toute seule.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, me souhaite-je à moi-même.

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 24 ans et ma vie est pathétique.

Aujourd'hui, je m'en rends compte.

Dans un an jour pour jour, j'aurai exactement l'âge de ma mère lorsqu'elle est décédée.

Un accident vasculaire cérébral.

Nous étions sur le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé, j'avais à peine cinq ans.

Elle s'est levée.

Elle est tombée.

Et elle est morte.

Comme ça, en quelques secondes seulement.

Un AVC.

A 25 ans.

Ce n'est pas génétique je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être dans un an, moi aussi je mourrai comme elle, sans prévenir.

Je me souviens de son enterrement, la petite chapelle de Forks était pleine à craquer. Ma mère était aimée de tout le monde et elle le leur rendait bien.

Si ça m'arrivait à moi, je serais seule.

Pas d'enfant.

Pas de mari.

Pas d'amis.

Mes voisins ne savent même pas comment je m'appelle.

Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'un Prêtre prenne la peine de faire une messe...

Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 24 ans et j'ai envie de faire beaucoup de choses avant de mourir.

Beaucoup de choses mais quoi exactement?

Bonne question...

Ca demande réflexion tout de même.

Je me lève pour aller chercher un papier et un stylo afin de noter toutes mes envies, ça m'évitera d'oublier ensuite.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça, je vais faire une liste.

La liste des choses à faire absolument avant d'avoir 25 ans.

Je me mets à écrire frénétiquement sur ma feuille de papier.

Je gribouille.

J'entoure.

J'efface.

Je relis.

Je rajoute.

Et au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'ai enfin une liste qui me semble acceptable, faisable et réalisable en un an.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

C'est décidé, cette année, je réaliserai tout ce qui est écrit sur cette liste. Pas forcément dans l'ordre noté mais le 13 septembre de l'année prochaine, j'aurai barré tous les points de cette liste.

Cette année, sera mon année.

Je sais que je peux le faire.

Je sais que je peux y arriver.

Il faut que j'y arrive.

Je vais de ce pas placarder cette liste sur mon réfrigérateur avec mon superbe aimant Minnie.

Je devrai probablement rajouter un 25/ Acheter de nouveaux aimants…

Mouais… Pas d'utilité publique…

Bon, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à commencer.

Le hic maintenant, c'est de savoir par quoi je commence ?


	2. CH1 24 ANS ET 3 JOURS

**Coucou!**

 **Vous m'avez bien gâté sur le prologue et ça m'a motivé à vous poster le 1er chapitre plus vite que ce que je pensais.**

 **Le voilà donc, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Certaines m'ont demandé à quelle fréquence j'allais publier, je n'en sais rien. Je publierai un chapitre chaque fois que j'en aurais fini un pour garder un peu d'avance.**

 **Pour le pairing, je garde la surprise encore 1 ou 2 chapitres^^**

 **Pour info, sur FF je ne peux pas barrer les choses de sa liste -ça n'existe pas- donc ce qu'elle a déjà fait je le souligne à la place.**

 **Continuez à me motiver j'adore ça lol**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **1** **. 24 ANS ET TROIS JOURS**

C'est parti pour mon premier défi.

 _Tu peux le faire._

J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans les mains.

D'ailleurs, c'est lourd.

Quelqu'un me tient galamment les portes de l'immeuble, il faut dire que j'ai les bras plus que chargés.

\- Merci ! Mexclamé-je sans voir l'identité de la personne.

A vrai dire, je n'y vois rien avec tout ce que je porte.

\- Avec plaisir mademoiselle.

Mmmhummm voix sexy à souhait…

Allez, remets-toi Swan, tu as un défi à relever.

On verra après pour l'inconnu qui te fait mouiller rien qu'avec trois mots.

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avec mon coude gauche.

Mon équilibre est plus que précaire mais tout reste en place.

Manquerait plus que je me casse la gueule en plein milieu du hall d'entrée…

Je grimpe dans l'ascenseur.

Difficilement, avec mon petit doigt de la main droite, je parviens à appuyer sur le troisième étage.

Rien ne tombe mais je vacille tout de même.

Allez, plus que quelques mètres…

Le "ding" résonne et les portes s'ouvrent sur mon étage.

Il était temps, je commençais à transpirer.

J'ai des crampes dans les bras aussi.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, j'ai gardé les clés dans ma main gauche.

J'insère la bonne clé dans la serrure et la tourne avec seulement la force de mes doigts.

La porte se déverrouille et j'appuie sur la clenche avec mon coude.

Une fois entrée, je me sers de mon pied pour la refermer.

C'est à ce moment-là que la pile de magazines s'écroule au sol.

Je m'étonne moi-même d'être parvenue jusqu'ici avant de tout faire basculer.

Je m'assoie par terre et contemple le trésor qui jonche le sol de mon entrée.

Des magazines.

Des dizaines de magazines.

Des dizaines de magazines de mode.

Il me faut bien ça, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est la mode.

Bon… Par quoi commencer ?

 _L'art de la mode-séduction_ de Biba ?

 _Les tendances automne-hiver 2011_ de Femme actuelle ?

 _Comment séduire avec ses fringues ?_ de Vingt ans ?

 _Les dix étapes pour être au top de la mode_ de Belle et bien dans ma peau ?

 _La mode pour les nuls_ de Cosmo ?

 _L'indispensable de l'hiver_ de Elle ?

 _Comment remplir mes placards ?_ de Jeune et jolie ?

 _L'art de s'habiller_ de Grazia ?

Je sais… j'ai acheté pas mal de merdes…

Mais il faut ce qu'il faut !

Je me mets à feuilleter frénétiquement.

J'emmagasine le plus de conseils possibles pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir comme une demeurée au moment où je passerai à la phase suivante, c'est-à-dire au shopping à proprement parlé.

Les minishorts sont à la mode il paraît.

Le cuir fait une apparition remarquée.

Ne jamais oublier les accessoires qui finissent toujours la tenue.

Il faut penser à l'imitation animale.

Quoi ? Je fronce les sourcils. Hors de question de mettre une peau de bête sur moi !

Fausse fourrure, imprimés zèbre et bien d'autres.

Ah… ok… ça passe mieux déjà.

Les chemises de bûcheron – enfin, c'est à ça qu'elles ressemblent pour moi – sont l'article indispensable cette année.

Les couleurs criardes sont de mises.

Kristen Stewart ne sort jamais sans ses converses.

Euh… c'est qui celle-là ?

Bon… passons… mais je retiens les converses.

Après lecture de tous ces torchons, j'ai une idée assez précise de la mode. Et je sais aussi qui est Kristen Stewart.

Ouais… je sais… je devrai probablement sortir plus souvent…

Ca ne me paraît pas infranchissable, je pense avoir assez bien compris le truc.

Maintenant que j'ai la théorie, passons à la pratique !

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais galérer… J'ai quand même pris des notes, au cas où j'en viendrai à oublier les fondamentaux…

Je prends mon sac et sors de chez moi.

Je vais prendre ma voiture, la zone commerciale est assez loin et si je fais beaucoup d'achats – comme je le prévois – il me faut un grand coffre.

On est samedi et je me prends les bouchons. En fait, c'est une bonne chose, ça me permet de visualiser plusieurs tenues pour passer le temps.

Pourquoi dans ma tête c'est ridicule comme association ?

Parce que c'est la mode…

Ouais, ça doit être ça !

Je me gare sur l'immense parking du Seattle Mall, le plus grand centre commercial de la ville, après m'être perdue… Deux fois…

Ouais… pathétique… je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds auparavant !

Ai-je dit à quel point je ne connaissais rien à la mode ? Même pas le magasin… C'est dire !

J'entre timidement, j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt me faire attaquer par une horde de fashion victime… ou des étiquettes de solde… au choix…

Oui… je sais… c'est ridicule…

Je ne sais pas trop vers où me diriger alors je me plante là, juste après les portes coulissantes, en plein milieu.

Un groupe de jeunes femmes d'environ mon âge me bouscule sans s'excuser.

Elles ne sont pas polies mais ont l'air de s'y connaître en mode.

Il y a des minishorts, du cuir et des bûcheronnes.

Des bottes, des ceintures et des converses.

Elles ont tout compris il semblerait.

Je décide de les suivre, elles doivent savoir où aller sans aucun doute.

J'entre dans le même magasin qu'elles et là, j'ai vraiment la trouille de ma vie.

Il y a des milliers, voire des milliards d'articles sur cintres.

Comment je fais pour m'y retrouver là dedans ?

Evidemment, aucun magazine n'a expliqué le fonctionnement d'un vrai magasin… saloperie de torchon ! Ils ne me reprendront plus à les acheter au kiosque ! Plutôt mourir démodée !

J'attrape les articles soit disant indispensables de la saison. En espérant que ça ira, j'ai pas très envie d'y passer la journée non plus…

Je suis en cabine pour les essayages. J'enfile le tout et me regarde.

Bon…

C'est… bizarre… je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour expliquer.

J'ai les converses. Le legging léopard. Le minishort en cuir. La chemise bûcheron. La ceinture vert fluo. Un énorme collier pour finaliser le tout.

Merde ! J'ai oublié de prendre un sac…

Je sors de la cabine afin de me regarder dans une glace plus grande.

Un cri strident me fait sursauter. Je me retourne vers sa source en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'agit d'une grande chose brune qui est au téléphone.

\- Maman ? Je te rappelle ! J'ai une urgence vestimentaire !

Elle raccroche et me lance un regard désespéré.

\- Quoi ? demande-je tout en regardant ce qui pouvait bien la choquer dans ma tenue.

J'ai suivi tous les conseils des magazines pourtant…

\- Euh…

Elle est en plein choc. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire comme erreur ? Tout est là pourtant… non ? Enfin, à part le sac…

\- Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? Enfin je veux dire, tout en même temps ?

\- Oui, ils disent que ce sont les indispensables de la mode…

C'est logique non ?

\- Ok… souffle-t-elle. Commençons par le commencement, moi, c'est Angela !

\- Euh… Bella, enchantée… enfin je crois, ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire.

\- Tu tombes bien Bella, je n'ai pas fait de bonne action aujourd'hui ! Que dirais-tu d'avoir une conseillère de mode particulière ?

Elle a l'air tellement heureuse de se dévouer. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire… enfin, je pense…

Et c'est ainsi que passa ma journée de shopping.

En rentrant, j'étais sur les rotules. Qui aurait cru qu'une journée à faire les boutiques était aussi épuisante ?

J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait et j'étais vraiment heureuse.

Tout ce que les magazines conseillent sans préciser de ne pas tout mettre en même temps…

J'avais du cuir.

A associer avec des couleurs neutres.

J'avais des minishorts.

A mettre avec des leggings noirs.

J'avais des converses.

A porter avec des jeans slim.

J'avais des chemises bûcherons.

A associer avec de l'uni.

J'avais des trucs d'animaux.

A utiliser avec parcimonie.

Angela avait même insisté pour quelques jupes et robes. Et des talons aiguilles aussi. Ces derniers étaient THE MOST INDISPENSABLE de toutes les saisons de la mode confondues… toujours selon Angela…

Cette dernière m'avait même donné son numéro de téléphone pour les « en cas d'urgences mode ».

C'était une chic fille. Un peu survoltée pour moi mais elle avait été sympa… et surtout patiente !

J'avais eu droit à un cours particulier et je dois bien avouer qu'il était bien plus complet que tout ce que j'avais pu lire ce matin…

Elle m'avait même fait un topo sur les stars hollywoodiennes qu'il ne faut jamais suivre ou bonjour le mauvais goût…

J'avais dépensé pas moins de mille dollars en tout et en une seule journée.

Je suis heureuse, mon téléphone ne va pas tarder à sonner.

Bon, ce ne sera que mon banquier… mais c'est toujours ça non ?

Je me dirige vers mon frigo afin de rayer la première chose de ma liste.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Je savais que je pouvais le faire !

Bon… la suite maintenant…

* * *

 **Juste un petit mot pour vous rappeler que j'ai écrit ça en 2012 et que depuis les modes ont changé mais à l'époque c'était très tendance les chemises bûcheronnes ;)**


	3. CH2 24 ANS ET 15 JOURS

**Salut!**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos messages, c'est grâce à vous que vous avez ce chapitre aujourd'hui^^**

 **Vous me touchez beaucoup (pas dans le sens littéral du terme) avec vos petits mots vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point!**

 **Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse d'habitude je le fais à mesure pour pas en oublier et ces derniers jours je n'ai pas pu donc j'ai fais d'un coup.**

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus émotionnel mais ça reste léger, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Le prochain sera un peu plus drôle (enfin si on apprécie mon humour de merde^^)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **2** **. 24 ANS ET 15 JOURS**

Je suis assise sur mon canapé.

Depuis une heure.

Je le regarde.

Il est beau.

Il est prêt.

Il n'attend que moi.

Il est sans protection.

Nu.

Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la lui mettre, le protection.

Je tends la main pour le toucher mais je me ravise au moment où mes doigts entre en contact avec lui.

Il me nargue, je le vois, je le sens.

Je sais que je peux le faire.

Mais j'ai peur.

Très peur.

Le genre de peur irrationnelle qui me tord l'estomac de manière douloureuse.

Le genre de peur paralysante qui nous fait revenir en arrière en se disant « et si ».

Et si jamais réagis autrement.

Et si j'avais su.

Et si je pouvais tout changer.

Ferais-je à nouveau les mêmes erreurs s'il m'était donné de tout refaire?

Probablement.

 _Flashback deux ans plus tôt._

 _Comme tous les étés, je rentrais chez mon père passer quelques semaines de vacances. Ce n'était pas vraiment une destination de rêve pour une jeune fille dans la vingtaine mais c'était reposant. Et puis je ne voyais pas mon père très souvent._

 _Pour ne pas dire_ _jamais._

 _Depuis la mort de ma mère, il était comme éteint. Absent. Ailleurs. Loin_ _, presque inateignable, meme pour moi, sa fille._

 _Je ne me souvenais même pas de la dernière fois que nous avions eu une vraie conversation._

 _Si tant est que nous en ayons eu une un jour..._

 _B_ _ref, j'étais psychologiquement préparée à vivre quinze jours de calme à Forks._

 _En espérant ne tomber sur personne de mon lycée._

 _J'avais pris un taxi pour rentrer de la gare. Pas que je ne pouvais pas prendre le bus mais j'étais assez chargée et je n'avais pas envie de galérer._

 _Il me déposa devant l'allée menant à la maison de mon enfance et m'aida à sortir mes bagages du coffre._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que je me retournais vers la maison._

 _C'est à ce moment_ _-_ _là que je tombais des nues._

 _Cette maison ne ressemblait en rien à la maison de mes souvenirs._

 _Je n'étais pas venue depuis quoi? Neuf ou dix mois?_

 _L'allée était désherbée et une fine couche de gravier remontait jusqu'au garage._

 _La maison n'était plus jaunie par le temps mais d'un blanc éclatant et étincelant._

 _Il y avait des fleurs._

 _Bordel! Des fleurs?_

 _Depuis quand Charlie faisait le jardin?_

 _Je ne sais combien de temps je restai ainsi sans bouger, totalement absorbée dans ma contemplation de cette maison._

 _Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une balancelle sous le porche?_

 _La porte s'ouvrit et un couple sortit de la maison._

 _Ils se tenaient la main._

 _Ils se souriaient._

 _Ils avaient l'air heureux._

 _Il: mon père._

 _Elle: définitivement pas ma mère._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là?_

 _J'étais en colère, très en colère._

 _En colère contre mon père pour avoir gardé le silence sur sa nouvelle relation._

 _En colère contre cette femme qui lui rendait le sourire alors que je n'y étais jamais parvenue._

 _En colère contre moi-même d'être en colère contre eux._

 _Ne suis-je pas supposée être heureuse de le voir nager dans le bonheur?_

 _Oui._

 _Mais pourquoi ne le puis-je pas?_

 _Parce que ce n'est pas ma mère._

 _Tout simplement._

 _Je sais qu'elle est morte, qu'elle ne reviendra pas._

 _Mais si elle ne peut pas connaître le bonheur à nouveau alors lui non plus._

 _C'est égoïste, je sais._

 _C'est dégueulasse, je sais._

 _J'ai pas le droit de ressentir des choses comme ça, je sais._

 _Mais c'est plus fort que moi._

 _Et j'allais passer mes quinze jours de vacances à leur pourrir la vie._

 _Très mature, je sais._

 _Il aurait dû me le dire._

 _Tout aurait pu être différent._

 _Ou pas..._

 _Mon père -ou sa doublure_ _pathétiquement_ _heureuse - s'avan_ _ce_ _vers moi:_

 _\- Bienvenue ma chérie, me sourit-il._

 _Attendez... Quoi? Le sourire? Ma chérie?_

 _\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père?_ _Je ne peux_ _m'empêcher de demander._

 _Il se met à rire plus franchement. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour entendu ce rire._

 _Je vais la tuer._

 _L'écraser._

 _La dépecer._

 _\- Tu as fait bonne route?_

 _J'acquiesce._

 _\- Laisse-moi te présenter Sue Clearwater, commence-t-il gêné comme un adolescent boutonneux pris en flagrant délit de masturbation._

 _\- Enchantée, dis-je en serrant la main de cette femme._

 _Elle me fait un souri_ _re_ _._

 _Je le lui rends en plus vicieux._

 _J'écrase sa main._

 _Elle écarquille les yeux et soutient mon regard._

 _Elle a compris et me fait un signe de tête._

 _Que la bataille commence ma chère._

 _Fin du flashback_ _._

Trois jours plus tard, mon père me foutait à la porte en me demandant de revenir que lorsque j'aurais fini ma crise d'adolescente attardée.

Je n'étais jamais revenue.

Je n'avais jamais rappelé.

Et là...

Je suis assise sur mon canapé.

Depuis une heure et demi maintenant.

Je le regarde.

Il est beau.

Il est prêt.

Il n'attend que moi.

Il est sans protection.

Nu.

Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à la lui mettre, la foutue protection.

Je tends la main pour le toucher et cette fois-ci je compose le numéro de mon père sans me raviser.

 _Tu peux le faire Bella._

Ca sonne une fois.

 _Tu peux le faire._

Deux fois.

 _Tu peux le faire._

Trois fois.

Je sais que je peux le faire.

\- Allo?

Merde! Qu'est-ce que je dis maintenant?

\- Euh... Bonjour Charlie... C'est... hum... c'est...

Ma gorge est sèche et me tiraille. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je n'arrive même pas à lui dire que c'est moi au téléphone.

Pathétique.

\- Bella? Bella c'est toi? Oh ma puce dis-moi que c'est toi?

Je souris toute seule. Merci papa.

\- Oui papa, c'est moi... réussis-je finalement à dire.

\- Je suis content que tu appelles tu sais, tu m'as manqué!

Je peux entendre la joie dans sa voix.

Moi aussi je suis heureuse.

Et voilà que je raccroche, deux heures plus tard.

J'ai parlé à mon père tout ce temps.

Notre première vraie conversation.

Je m'en souviendrai, aucun doute.

Je remets mon téléphone dans son étui de protection.

Et j'y arrive, je ne tremble plus maintenant.

Je suis heureuse.

Rien n'est vraiment réglé mais c'est en bonne voix.

Je dois y aller pour Thanks Giving.

C'est un bon début non?

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).


	4. CH3 24 ANS ET 23 JOURS

**BONSOIIIIIIR!**

 **Suis trop de bonne humeur ce soir!**

 **Même si c'est sur ce chapitre que normalement je perds quelques lectrices… M'enfin, on peut pas plaire à tout le monde hein!**

 **Ne partez pas comme des voleuses, dites-moi au revoir siouplé^^**

 **Allez je vous retrouve en bas!**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **3** **. 24 ANS ET 2** **3** **JOURS**

Et bien voilà qui s'annonce bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

Y en a pour tous les goûts.

Rouge.

Noir.

Blanc.

Bleu.

Violet.

Et de toutes les matières.

Dentelle.

Soie.

Coton.

Et de toutes les formes.

Push-up.

Balconnet.

Enveloppant.

Plongeant.

Le tout avec ou sans armatures.

Et pour toutes les bourses.

Putain ! Les prix oscillent entre vingt et cent cinquante dollars pour un simple soutien-gorge. Je n'ai pas encore poussé la curiosité à regarder le prix des culottes.

Là aussi, plusieurs possibilités… plus ou moins couvrantes les possibilités… du shorty au string ficelle en passant par la culotte et le tanga.

Comment je m'y retrouve moi ?

Il y a un mois de cela, moi choix aurait été vite vu ! J'aurais pris blanc, coton, enveloppant avec culotte.

Mais le but de toute cette histoire de liste est de changer un minimum les choses.

Le problème c'est qu'il y a trop de possibilités. A vrai dire, il y a des centaines -peut-être même des milliers- de combinaisons possibles, et ce, même si je reste dans le même ton de couleur !

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers la section rouge du rayonnage.

C'est sexy le rouge… enfin, je crois !

\- Puis-je vous être utile ?

Je sursaute en me tournant vers la femme qui me sourit gentiment. Je décèlerais presque une once de pitié dans son regard.

Quoi ?

C'est si rare que ça les filles perdues et confuses au milieu des étals de lingerie ?

Probablement…

Je soupire avant de répondre :

\- Je voudrais des ensembles sexys, dis-je non sans fierté d'avoir réussi à sortir les mots « ensemble » et « sexy » dans la même phrase sans rougir ou bégayer.

Elle me regarde comme si je possédais un troisième œil. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Mon téléphone choisit ce moment de duel de regard entre la vendeuse et moi pour sonner.

Crotte ! Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu gagner… éventuellement…

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Bella ! C'est Angela !

Je souris, pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon banquier et un doux sentiment de fierté s'empare de moi.

\- Salut Angéla ! Heureuse de t'entendre !

\- Voilà, je t'appelle car avec des amies, on se fait une soirée vendredi et je voulais que tu viennes. Je sais qu'on se connaît pas trop mais comme tu viens d'arriver en ville je me disais que tu aimerais sûrement faire des rencontres ?

Je me retiens de répliquer que je suis ici depuis six ans, études comprises.

Une soirée ?

Wow… je n'ai jamais été invitée à une soirée auparavant… et je me dis que je pourrais probablement rayer une ou deux choses de ma liste, ce serait une bonne occasion je pense…

\- A une condition ! crié-je sans pouvoir retenir mon enthousiasme.

\- Dis toujours… répond-elle suspicieuse.

\- Eh bien… hésité-je, c'est-à-dire que… je suis chez Victoria Secret et j'ai du mal à choisir… enfin… tu sais quoi…

Je l'entends soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- C'est Irina ou Kate ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Hein ?

\- La vendeuse Bella, Irina ou Kate ?

Bordel elle connaît aussi les vendeuses ? Mais c'est quoi cette fille ?

Je plaque ma main sur le téléphone et demande à la vendeuse :

\- Vous êtes Irina ou Kate ?

Elle me lance un regard furieux tandis que je me fais toute petite. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

\- Kate ! s'exclame-t-elle dédaigneuse.

\- Oh tant mieux, réplique Angela, passe-la moi !

Je passe donc mon téléphone à la grande blonde devant moi qui ne dit mot mais ponctue la conversation de « oh », « oui », « mmhum », « han han », « moui » et finit avec un « je vois » avant de me redonner mon bien.

\- Angela ?

La vendeuse me scrute de la tête au pied et franchement je commence à trembler. Elle me jauge et m'analyse comme si j'étais un vulgaire cadavre à disséquer.

\- Je lui ai donné toutes les consignes, fais-lui confiance et rejoins-moi demain à vingt heures au Palazzio, tu sais où c'est ?

\- Oui oui…

L'autre ne m'a toujours pas lâchée du regard mais je fais confiance à Angela, si elle dit qu'elle s'y connaît alors qui suis-je pour en douter ?

\- Et Bella ? Tu devrais aller aussi voir Alec, mon coiffeur, demande à Kate, elle sait où c'est ! A demain !

Et elle raccroche. Un coiffeur ? Mais pourquoi ? Sont très bien mes cheveux ! Non ?

La séance d'essayage est une vraie torture ! Non mais c'est quoi cette vendeuse qui s'incruste dans ma cabine toutes les deux minutes ? Sérieusement, elle n'a aucune idée de ce que veut dire le mot intimité !

J'ai l'impression d'y passer des heures tellement c'est un calvaire. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude le nombre d'ensemble que j'essaye mais je miserais sur une bonne centaine, le tout sous l'œil avisé et indiscret d'une Kate ravie d'avoir carte blanche.

\- Vous devriez penser à l'épilation, me dit-elle à un moment en montrant mon intimité du doigt.

Bien que j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'ici sans rougir ni paraître trop mal à l'aise, voilà que je me mets à piquer un énorme fard.

\- Oui parce qu'avec cet ensemble, le foin qui dépasse de la charrette c'est moyen, chuchote-t-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil.

 _Mon dieu achevez-moi !_

Quelques essayages et un énorme trou dans mon compte en banque plus tard, je ressors de la boutique et prends la direction du centre de beauté conseillé par Angela. Comme elle l'a souligné, j'ai probablement besoin d'une bonne coupe de cheveux et selon les dires de Kate, j'en ai aussi besoin ailleurs…

J'entre dans le salon et un grand type à la chevelure rose flamboyante vient m'accueillir. Par réflexe, je fais deux pas en arrière pour vérifier la devanture. Je me trouve bien dans un salon de beauté pourtant, c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?

Il continue à s'approcher cependant et je n'ai d'autres choix que d'arrêter ma marche arrière au risque de ne plus oser rentrer dans le centre.

\- Je suis Edward ! s'exclame-t-il en me tendant la main.

\- Hum… Bella…

Il prend ma main et la serre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Tu vas voir Bella ! Ca va être génial nous deux !

De quoi ?

\- Oh ma chérie, s'exclame-t-il en bougeant ses mains à toute vitesse, Angela m'a tout dit à ton sujet ! Alec n'est pas là mais je vais m'occuper de toi tu vas voir tu ne le re-gret-te-ras pas !

Et il se met à rire nerveusement, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle. Il glisse sa main dans le bas de mon dos et, tremblante, je le suis jusqu'à la station de shampouinage.

C'est là qu'il commence à faire des trucs bizarres avec ses doigts sur mon crâne. C'est doux, agréable et bien vite je me mets à ronronner comme une chatte en mal de caresses. Il se met à rire lorsque je porte la main à ma bouche pour empêcher ces bruits plus que gênants de sortir.

\- Alec me dit souvent que j'ai des doigts de fée ! s'exclame-t-il toujours aussi enjoué.

\- Alec ? je marmonne, ayant occulté pas mal de chose depuis le début du massage, comme par exemple, mon nom et qui est Alec.

\- Alec mon petit-ami ! rajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Et je peux te le dire à toi Chérie, ce que je fais de mes doigts avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir avec un massage du crâne.

Evidemment, je pique un fard bien rouge tandis qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi.

Finalement, le reste de la journée passe en un clin d'œil, surtout avec Edward qui me raconte toutes sortes de péripéties le concernant. Bon, la partie épilation est une autre histoire, surtout que la femme qui s'en est occupée n'était pas des plus douces et charmantes. Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison…

C'est toute fringante et les mains pleines de sacs griffés Victoria secret que je rentre chez moi. Je laisse tomber mes achats sur le pas de la porte et c'est en sautillant comme une jeune pucelle que je me dirige jusqu'au frigo.

Je barre bien consciencieusement le **3/** avant de rajouter un **25/** que je barre dans la foulée.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

* * *

 **Hum hum me tapez pas!**

 **J'ai réalisé y a quelques temps (je sais pas combien je suis nulle ne temps qui passe) que ce chapitre écrit en 2012 était PREMONITOIRE !**

 **Si si je vous jure!**

 **Si vous voulez vérifier mes dires, google est votre ami. Recherchez "Robert Pattinson Wonderland".**

 **Il s'agit d'une couverture de magasine qu'il a fait avec… LES CHEVEUX ROSES!**

 **Appelez-moi Nostradamus PTDR^^**

 **Bref comme vous l'aurez compris, notre cher Edichou étant bien gay et surtout très pris, ce ne sera pas l'heureux élu de Bella.**

 **Bon et vers qui elle va se tourner à votre avis ? Un indice, il est grand, blond et canon !**

 **Allez je vais poster et croiser les doigts pour pas me faire insulter^^**

 **Bisous!**


	5. CH4 24 ANS ET 27 JOURS

**Coucou!**

 **Désolée je n'ai pas pu m'y remettre plus tôt, mon début de semaine a été très chargé!**

 **Bref…**

 **Dans ce chapitre le début a été écrit à l'époque (jadis naguère d'antan) et le reste il y a quelques jours quand j'ai commencé à vous poster cette histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous ne parviendrez pas à faire la différence entre mes délires débiles d'i ans et ceux d'aujourd'hui (Qui a dit qu'on devait tous grandir un jour?).**

 **Voilà j'espère que cette petite histoire continuera de vous plaire en tout cas, je vous laisse lire je m'en vais écrire la suite^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **4** **. 24 ANS ET 27 JOURS**

Je suis en stress depuis le réveil ce matin. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi non plus.

C'est tout nouveau pour moi.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'ai mis un ensemble shorty et soutien-gorge sans bretelle noir à dentelle et je porte par-dessus une robe noire bustier et cintrée. Elle est très moulante mais bizarrement, elle me fait l'effet d'une seconde peau. J'ai mis un ras-de-cou doré assez épais et un bracelet assorti.

Bon, pour la tenue, c'est bon.

Reste la coiffure et le maquillage.

C'est pas gagné...

J'ai étalé tout ce que je possédais tout autour du lavabo, et cela se résume à du mascara, un crayon khôl noir et du fard à paupière vert. Je ne me souviens même pas quand ni pourquoi j'ai acheté une couleur pareille.

Je pose mes mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et je ferme les yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration, ce soir je vais pouvoir rayer une -ou plusieurs- choses de ma liste alors il faut que je me calme et en aucun cas je ne dois me laisser submerger par mes émotions au risque de me dégonfler.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, ils brûlent d'une lueur de courage et de fierté que je n'ai jamais vue auparavant.

 _Bien, c'est le bon état d'esprit_.

Je mets donc le peu de maquillage dont je dispose, d'ailleurs pour une fois, le choix restreint s'avère être une chose rassurante quelque part. Je me sens moins oppressée que lorsque j'ai fait du shopping et qu'il y avait des centaines de possibilités différentes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mes yeux sont soulignés de noirs, ce qui fait ressortir la couleur de miel de mes iris et mes cheveux relevés en un chignon vague -c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire.

Pour une première, on est pas mal j'ai envie de dire.

Maintenant il ne me manque qu'une chose, et pas des moindres… Les chaussures!

Depuis le coup de téléphone d'Angela au début de la semaine j'ai essayé d'apprivoiser les talons aiguilles comme j'ai pu.

Oui je leur ai parlé et alors ?

Je me dis que si elles sentent que je suis leur amie, elles n'essayeront peut-être pas de me tuer!

Je les ai porté au travail hier et ça a été un grand moment… Je ne m'étendrais pas dessus, je dirais simplement que ma mésaventure inclut une étagère mal fixée et quelques livres au contact de mon crâne.

Bref…

Il y a quand même un point positif c'est que, comme me l'a dit Angela, elles sont hyper confortables. Bien que les muscles de mes jambes sont douloureux aujourd'hui à cause de ma nouvelle façon de marcher, je n'ai pas d'ampoule.

Un autre plus a été le regard surpris de mes employés. Alice m'a complimenté sur la longueur de mes jambes et Mike a bavé toute la journée.

Pas sûre que c'était pour mes jambes mais ça a fait du bien à mon estime!

Le taxi m'appelle pour me prévenir qu'il est en bas et je jette un dernier regard au miroir avant de partir.

Ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de rayer plusieurs choses de ma liste.

Je ne pense pas être prête à coucher avec un inconnu encore, il me faudra plus pour mon estim que la bave de Mike pour franchir cette étape mais j'entends bien draguer et pourquoi pas me faire draguer.

Le taxi me dépose devant un bar que je ne connais que de réputation, le Palazzio.

Bien sûr il y a la queue dehors et le trottoir est pavé, comme si je n'avais pas assez de mal à marcher sur des surfaces planes…

 _Tu peux le faire Bella._

-Hey Bella! Ici!

Je tourne la tête en direction des cris et je vois Angela qui saute sur place en me faisant de grands signes avec les bras.

Les trois filles qui l'entourent commencent à l'imiter et à crier en choeur:

-Youhou Bellaaaaaaa!

Elles ont visiblement déjà commencé la soirée et sont toutes bien éméchées!

Dans file d'attente les gens commencent à rire… et voilà que je rougis… _Merci les filles!_

Je les rejoins en essayant le plus possible d'avoir l'air digne et sûre de moi et j'espère réussir.

Sans le vouloir je scanne la foule qui se marre toujours vu que les quatre filles sont toujours en train de sautiller en faisant de grands gestes tout en scandant mon prénom alors que je suis seulement à quelques mètres d'elles.

Mon regard se pose sur deux grands yeux verts qui me fixent avec une telle intensité que je ne peux détourner le regard.

J'ai l'impression d'être à poils et bizarrement ce n'est pas désagréable.

Son regard dans le mien je sens comme une bouffée de chaleur qui monte du plus profond de mes entrailles.

Mon souffle se saccade et j'imagine ses mains qui me touchent et… Angela me saute dans les bras!

Les autres filles se rassemblent autour de moi.

-Les filles je vous présente Bella, Bella je te présente les filles, rit-elle suivie des trois autres.

-Salut Bella! s'exclament-elles toutes en même temps.

J'ai l'impression d'être au début d'une réunion pour les alcooliques anonymes.

Sauf qu'elles sont déjà bien bourrées…

Je me sens un peu envahie, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles savent ce que signifie "espace vital", vu que de là où elles se tiennent je peux sentir ce qu'elles ont bu dans leur haleine.

Mais l'une après l'autre elles se présentent et mon malaise se dissipe très vite.

Il y a Rosalie, une grande blonde à l'esthétique parfaite qui jure comme un camionneur. Jessica une petite chose brune avec une poitrine de malade et Kate que j'ai déjà rencontré au magasin de lingerie qui fait un clin d'oeil approbateur sur ma tenue.

-Allez on y va! s'exclame Angela en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt lui demandant s'il ne faut pas faire la queue. Elle balaye ma question d'un geste de la main.

-Elle a un "truc" avec le videur, explique Rosalie en mimant les guillemets.

-Il n'y aura jamais de "truc" Rose, réponds Angela, il fait dix centimètres de moins que moi!

-Justement, il est plus près de ta ch…

-ROSE! hurle Angela l'interrompant.

Kate et Jessica sont mortes de rire. En ce qui me concerne voir une fille aussi belle que Rosalie parler aussi crûment je trouve ça tellement hilarant que je finis par pouffer aussi.

-Oh Bella… J'avais bon espoir avec toi, me dit Angela en souriant malicieusement. Je pensais que tu serais différente de ces trois furies.

-Désolée?

Ca sonne comme une question et les filles se mettent à rire de plus belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous, me semble-t-il entendre Angela murmurer avant de me tirer vers l'entrée du bar.

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la file d'attente espérant croiser les yeux verts de mon inconnu de tout à l'heure mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'apercevoir que je suis déjà à l'intérieur.

-Salut Ben, bafouille Angela au videur.

-Mon Ange, lui dit-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un baiser sans la quitter des yeux.

Je crois même qu'elle sourit nerveusement.

-Oh, je comprends maintenant, je me tourne vers Rosalie, un "truc", dis-je en mimant les guillemets comme elle.

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil complice sous le gloussement des deux autres qui observent Angela du coin de l'oeil.

C'est là que je me rends compte que nous avons toutes un côté vulnérable -à part peut-être Rosalie, je demande à voir. Angela semblait tellement sûre d'elle et bien dans sa peau le jour où je l'ai rencontrée que jamais je ne me serais imaginée la voir rougir et bafouiller devant qui que ce soit.

-Allez viens Bella, m'interpelle Rosalie en m'entraînant vers le bar, laissons-la draguer un gars avec qui elle ne veut "soit-disant" pas sortir, tu as du retard à rattraper!

Nous n'attendons pas dix secondes avant qu'un barman nous accoste:

-Quel est votre poison les beautés?

Rosalie, Kate et Jessica lèvent les yeux au ciel, habituées -et probablement blasées- de l'attention qu'on leur porte.

Moi je suis rouge tomate. Personne ne m'avait jamais qualifié de beauté.

Voyant ma réaction le gars me fait un sourire en coin accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Les filles me sauvent de l'embarras d'avoir à parler et commandent une tournée de Long Island Ice Tea pour toutes les cinq.

Aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Mais c'est bon.

Très bon.

Trop bon?

Les verres s'enchaînent et se ressemblent.

Je ris.

Je bois.

Je danse.

Je bois.

Je saute.

Je bois.

Puis…

C'est le trou noir...

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

* * *

 **Alors? Dites-moi tout!**

 **Je laisse volontairement la suite même si pour l'instant elle n'a rien barré vu qu'elle n'est pas encore devant son frigo pour le faire.**

 **J'attends donc vos pronostics, à votre avis que va-t-elle bien pouvoir éliminer de sa liste ?**

 **A très vite pour la suite!**


	6. CH5 24 ANS ET 28 JOURS

**Coucou!**

 **Vous m'avez bien fait rire à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle allait barrer de sa liste !**

 **Tout le monde a compris qu'elle allait effectivement barrer la 7, se bourrer la gueule mais c'était quand même bien évident elle fait un coma éthylique à la fin du chapitre, vous ne vous êtes pas trop mouillées mdr !**

 **Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Missy parce que c'est un peu elle qui m'a donné l'idée de la fin sans le savoir ni le vouloir lol. Bisous ma belle :)**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **On se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

 **5\. 24 ANS ET 28 JOURS**

 _Oh ma tête…_

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

Je serre les dents espérant que l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau s'estompe mais c'est peine perdue, la douleur est encore plus vive.

Je n'essaie même pas d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je sens qu'il fait jour, je peux voir de la clarté derrière mes paupières closes.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même, me prenant la tête entre les avant-bras pour essayer de soulager le tambourinement à l'intérieur. Au passage j'essuie la bave que je sens au coin de mes lèvres.

J'ai dû faire un coma éthylique c'est la seule explication…

 _Oh ma tête..._

Je me sens misérable, vraiment misérable. C'est ça l'effet que ça fait de prendre une cuite?

Mais pourquoi?

Pourquoi les gens font-ils ça?

Ca n'a aucun sens!

Les gens sont bêtes.

Je les déteste.

 _Je me déteste!_

-Grrrrmmmmmmmffffff, je marmonne et le son résonne dans ma tête c'est horrible.

Je me retourne, peut-être que de l'autre côté j'aurais moins mal. Le mouvement me donne des hauts-le-coeur mais lorsque je veux arrêter de bouger je sens que je glisse et je suis incapable de me retenir avant de tomber le cul par terre.

-Merde! m'exclamé-je et mes yeux s'ouvrent par réflexe, putain de merde, je crisse en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

C'est la dernière fois que je bois…

-Bonjour Bella au bois dormant, m'interpelle une voix masculine.

Quand je réalise que je ne suis pas seule, je lève les yeux et je panique. Je regarde autour de moi et je remarque que je suis assise par terre dans un salon qui n'est pas le mien.

Un type bâti comme une armoire à glace m'observe de toute sa hauteur avant de s'accroupir à mon niveau. Il me tend ce qui semble être un café et un doliprane:

-Je m'appelle Emmett, dit-il en souriant.

Il paraît moins impressionnant quand il sourit comme ça, il a des fossettes au creux des joues qui lui donnent un air d'enfant.

Mais lorsque mon cerveau réussit à se mettre en marche je réalise que je suis chez un complet inconnu et je panique.

Je me relève un peu, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est en train de glisser à l'intérieur de ma boîte crânienne mais tout ça est relégué au second plan: JE SUIS CHEZ UN TOTAL INCONNU!

Avant de me faire des films je me rends compte que je suis toujours habillée de mes vêtements de la veille ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Enfin je crois?

-Est-ce qu… je racle ma gorge, j'ai la voix tellement rauque qu'on pourrait m'appeler Robert. Est-ce qu'on a… tous les deux… hum...

Je ne sais pas comment lui demander s'il s'est passé un truc entre nous. Je fais un vague geste de la main entre nous deux espérant me faire comprendre.

Quelque chose s'illumine dans ses yeux quand il pige ce que je suis en train de lui demander:

-Toi et moi? Grand dieu nooooon! s'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme.

 _Ah bah merci… Comment faire pour qu'une fille se sente belle et désirable..._

-Non non non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! s'excuse-t-il comprenant qu'il vient de me vexer. On pourrait totalement… hum… mais non on ne pourrait pas, enfin…

Plus il essaie de s'expliquer plus je me sens mal à l'aise et rejetée.

Je sais que je ne suis pas un canon de beauté mais tout de même…

Il prend une grande inspiration:

-Désolé, tout ce que je dis sort complètement de travers, soupire-t-il. Je recommence, il pose le café sur la table basse et me tend la main: Bonjour, je m'appelle Emmett et je suis le fiancé de Rosalie.

-Oh... Ooooooooh, je répète quand ça monte au cerveau.

Je suis chez Rosalie!

Ouf me voilà soulagée!

Je lui serre la main en retour:

-Bonjour Emmett, je suis Bella.

-Je sais, me sourit-il chaleureusement, Bella au bois dormant.

Et je ris quand il me fait un clin d'oeil entendu.

-Café?

-Avec plaisir, merci.

-Doliprane?

J'acquiesce vivement avant de me rappeler que j'ai mal à la tête et je grince.

-Merci, dis-je en prenant ce qu'il me tend.

Il se lève après m'avoir fait un signe de la tête. J'en profite pour avaler le cachet et le faire descendre à coup de caféïne.

Bordel que ça fait du bien. J'espère que le médicament va vite faire effet que je me sente moins misérable.

Et, peut-être que je serais plus alerte et à même de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la veille.

Je me rappelle avoir bu, dansé, m'être amusée et boire encore mais le reste est flou.

Emmett revient et dépose un paquet de linge sur la table basse:

-La salle de bain est au bout du couloir, les affaires sont à Rosie, j'espère que ça t'ira.

-Merci, dis-je avant de me lever pour aller à la salle de bain.

Une bonne douche et j'y verrais plus clair.

Enfin, j'espère…

Je ferme la porte à clé et m'observe quelques secondes dans le miroir.

On dirait un raton laveur sauvé de la noyade. Mes cheveux ont l'air gras et collé. Je pense avoir beaucoup sué en dansant mais je doute que ce ne soit _que_ ça.

 _Eurk…_

Mes yeux sont rouges et cernés de noir.

 _Très glamour Swan..._

Je soupire et commence à me déshabiller. Lorsque je décroche mon soutien-gorge on dirait qu'il est collé sous mon aisselle gauche. Je tire et j'ai l'impression de m'arracher la peau.

-Putain! sifflé-je. Qu'est-ce qu…

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Impossible… Mon cerveau me joue des tours ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

Je lève le bras plus haut et regarde directement sur le côté de mon sein.

Non le miroir ne ment pas…

-PU-TAIN DE BOR-DEL! Un tat… UN TATOUAGE ?!

Je passe le doigt dessus, la peau est sensible et il y a de petites croutes mais je ne rêve pas, il s'agit bien d'un tatouage.

Et je ne m'en souviens même pas…

Je souris en me rendant compte que même si je n'avais pas les idées claires hier soir -au point de me faire tatouer sans m'en rappeler- j'étais suffisamment alerte pour faire le tatouage qui me plaisait depuis des années: un vif d'or.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Dites-moi tout ?**

 **Ptite-Julie05 était la seule à avoir deviné pour le tatouage, bravo tu gagnes… Bah rien lol juste le plaisir d'avoir trouvé !**

 **J'ai bien aimé ce petit jeu de devinettes si vous voulez me donner vos idées pour la suite que je rigole^^**


	7. CH6 24 ANS ET 28 JOURS

**COUCOUUUUUUUUUUU !**

 **Oui je sais ça fait un moment depuis le dernier chapitre, je suis désolée c'est un peu la folie en ce moment! Heureusement que je ne travaille pas sinon je ne sais pas comment je ferais entre tout!**

 **Bref… Voici la suite du lendemain de cuite j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent.**

 **On m'a fait remarqué que je n'avais rien barré de la liste au chapitre précédent, je rappelle que je mets la liste à la fin de tous les chapitres mais que je ne barre les choses (ou les souligne ici^^) qu'en même temps que Bella. Etant donné que la liste est sur le frigo de Bella et qu'elle est présentement chez Emmett et Rose c'est compliqué^^**

 **Si ça vous perturbe de l'avoir quand elle ne s'en sert pas je peux l'enlever. Je la laisse pour que vous l'ayez sous les yeux pour vos pronostics :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

 **6 ** ** **. 24 ANS ET 28 JOURS********

Je sors de la douche et j'y vois un peu plus clair.

Je ne me rappelle toujours pas ce que j'ai fait la veille mais mon tatouage est magnifique, je l'adore.

Je caresse doucement la peau sensible sous mon aisselle, je me demande si sobre j'aurais eu les couilles de le faire…

 _Jamais de la vie Swan._

Oui c'est pas faux, j'aurais sûrement fait ma poule mouillée.

Voilà une bonne chose à rayer de ma liste je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi sur ce coup.

 _Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire!_

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain je peux entendre des rires dans l'appartement et me dirige vers les sons. Ca correspond aussi à l'odeur de crêpes et mon estomac se met à gronder.

Je suis affamée!

J'arrive dans la cuisine et Emmett est aux fourneaux. Muni d'un tablier il manie deux poêles avec beaucoup de dextérité: d'une main il en remplit une avec une louche de pâte à crêpe et de l'autre il fait sauter la crêpe à moitié cuite.

-Je vous entends pas les filles! dit-il sans se retourner.

Des hurlements d'encouragement se font entendre et je jette un oeil aux filles qui sont attablées derrière lui. Elles le sifflent et le motivent tandis qu'il fait le clown.

-Vas-y bébé, crit Rosalie, bouge-moi ce cul!

Emmett commence à bouger ses hanches de gauche à droite, lascivement. Le temps que ses crêpes cuisent il commence à se toucher sensuellement sous les hurlements de Rosalie, Jessica et Kate qui ne m'ont toujours pas calculée.

C'est trop pour moi, j'explose de rire, impossible de me contenir.

-Hey Bella au bois dormant! Tu as meilleure mine, me dit Emmett sans pour autant arrêter de danser.

-Bella Samba! hurle Jessica, pas trop mal à la tête?

-Bella Banana! enchérit Kate.

Ok c'est quoi le truc des surnoms? J'ai l'impression de rater un truc surtout quand Rosalie ajoute:

\- Bonjour Bella. Oh bébé j'ai oublié de te raconter le coup de la banane! se met-elle à rire.

-Hâte de l'entendre! Assieds-toi Bella au bois dormant Samba Banana.

Les filles me sourient et me désignent une chaise à leur table. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise de toute cette attention mais j'essaie de régner sur mon angoisse.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant de gens.

Surtout le matin.

Et puis à part Angela, que je connais un peu, les autres sont presque des inconnus pour moi.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'Angela…

-Où est Angela ? demandé-je ne m'asseyant.

Rosalie me fait passer une tasse, une assiette et des couverts.

-Elle est partie avec Ben après le salon de tatouage, me répond-elle. Tu te souviens de quoi ?

-Pas grand chose, dis-je embarrassée.

-A TABLE! hurle Emmett en déposant une assiette remplis de crêpes sur la table avant de s'asseoir entre Rosalie et moi.

Il prend la première et la pose dans l'assiette de cette dernière, il la tartine ensuite de nutella, la plie et ajoute une boule de chantilly.

-Merci bébé, lui dit Rosalie en l'embrassant sur la joue, mes préférées!

Elle se lèche les lèvres et attaque son petit-déjeuner sans plus attendre.

Je lâche un petit "merci Emmett" avant de manger également. J'ai trop faim.

Le seul homme de la maison nous observe tour à tour avec un grand sourire fier placardé sur son visage.

 _Homme nourrit Femmes._

Les filles mangent comme des goinfres et plus la pile de crêpes diminue, plus Emmett est satisfait.

-Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Bella Banana ? demande-t-il alors qu'on commence à caler.

Les filles rigolent et moi j'avale de travers, manquant de m'étouffer.

 _Ca va être ta fête…_

Super!

 _Allez, tu peux le faire Swan!_

Je tousse un peu et, pour faire passer le tout, je bois une gorgée d'eau…

-Apparemment Bella n'a jamais sucé…

Que je recrache aussitôt...

Par le nez!

Putain de merde! Quoi?

 _Pire que ce que je pensais..._

Je n'ose pas regarder autour de moi du coup je pose mon front sur la table et cache mon visage dans mes bras en gémissant de honte.

Il faut que je parte.

Trop tard, ils rient tous autour de moi.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être aussi… aussi... Je n'ai même pas de mot!

J'ai envie de crier de frustration mais je ne peux pas, rien ne sort.

-Il s'est passé quoi alors? demande Emmett qui essaye de calmer son fou rire.

-Bébé, lui répond Rosalie très sérieusement, nous sommes ses amies, nous lui avons montré comment faire évidemment!

-Et le rapport avec la bana… commence Emmett, oh! ooooooooh! finit-il de comprendre.

A ce moment-là j'ai le courage de lever la tête et d'affronter les regards autour de la table.

 _Nous sommes ses amies_ , a dit Rosalie.

Les filles me regardient avec beaucoup de sympathie dans les yeux. Même si elles rigolent, elles ne se moquent pas de moi, elles se remémorent simplement un bon moment de notre soirée commune.

Une fois l'embarrassement passé, mon teint reprend une couleur quasi-normale et mon coeur se gonfle de fierté.

 _J'ai des amies._

Et apparemment j'avais aussi eu droit à des cours particuliers de samba à un moment de la soirée.

Cette anecdote donne lieu à un nouveau fou rire auquel je me joins cette fois.

Je rentre chez moi quelques heures plus tard, j'ai toujours un peu la gueule de bois et je n'ai envie que d'une chose: me coucher.

Mais avant je me plante devant mon frigo pour rayer quelques étapes de ma liste.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

Je sais que je triche un peu pour le 19/ mais je me remémore la conversation que j'ai eu avec Rose avant de partir:

 _-Bella?_

 _-Oui Rosalie?_

 _-Appelle-moi Rose. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais tu as parlé de ta liste._

 _Je retiens ma respiration, j'ai peur qu'elle se moque. Ou pire, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut plus me voir._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'as dit qu'à moi, je voulais juste être honnête et te dire que je savais, dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon avant-bras._

 _Je me remets à respirer normalement._

 _-Et si jamais tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Tu as enregistré mon numéro hier soir, sourit-elle._

 _-Merci… Rose, hésité-je à dire son prénom en entier._

 _Elle me surprend en me prenant dans ses bras._

 _-Oh! Et Bella, ajoute-t-elle en me lâchant, ne gaspille pas ton argent dans des cours de danse, tu es un cas désespéré._

 _Et nous rions de concert._

Je soupire en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à ma liste. J'ai bien avancé ce mois-ci et je suis très contente de mes progrès.

 _Maman, si tu me vois, j'espère que tu es fière de moi toi aussi._

* * *

 **Alors ? Elle a barré pas mal de choses, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre on avance un peu dans le temps^^**

 **Et j'attends vos pronostics sur les prochains trucs à barrer de la liste :)**

 **Bisous!**


	8. CH7 24 ANS ET 66 JOURS

**Coucou!**

 **Comme je vous ai dit à la fin du chapitre précédent, on fait un petit bond dans le temps en novembre pour être exacte!**

 **Alors c'est plutôt un chapitre transitoire, il ne se passe pas quelque chose d'essentiel (non elle ne couche pas non plus dans celui là désolée de vous décevoir bandes d'obsédées!) mais voilà il est important quand même!**

 **Sinon j'ai créé un groupe FB aujourd'hui si l'envie de m'y rejoindre vous dit cherchez Htray FF ou suivez le lien sur mon profil :)**

 **C'est d'aujourd'hui donc y a pas grand chose, juste quelques bannières pour l'instant.**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **7\. 24 ANS ET 66 JOURS**

Nous sommes déjà la semaine de Thanksgiving.

Le temps passe à une vitesse incroyable.

Les dernières semaines ont été pleines de rebondissement. Je n'ai rien barré de plus sur ma liste mais j'ai appris à connaître quatre filles incroyables.

On est beaucoup sorties, avec ou sans leurs moitiés respectives et on s'est beaucoup amusés tous ensemble.

Jessica est mariée à Mike, et cette paire était vraiment mal assortie. Elle qui est toujours très apprêtée de la tête aux pieds et lui avec son look assez indéfinissable -et improbable-, il faut les voir pour le croire. Mais quand ils se regardent on devine à quel point ils s'aiment profondément.

Rosalie et Emmett sont fiancés depuis quelques mois seulement mais sont ensemble depuis le collège. Ils ont apparemment été le cliché du quaterback et de la cheerleader. Et je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi fusionnel que ces deux-là.

Emmett est un gros nounours et pas besoin de les côtoyer longtemps pour savoir lequel des deux porte la culotte! Rose est sa princesse et rien n'est trop beau pour elle. Ce qui me fait l'apprécier d'autant plus c'est qu'elle ne profite pas de la situation alors qu'elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi il s'exécuterait dans la seconde et avec le sourire.

Kate sort avec Garrett depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai jamais vu un couple se disputer autant qu'eux. La première fois que je les ai vus faire j'ai cru qu'ils se détestaient. J'ai été très mal à l'aise d'être témoin de leur dispute.

Je me souviens encore du "et c'est reparti" de Rose qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Au bout de quelques fois avec eux j'ai compris que ce qui les excite le plus dans leurs disputes, c'est la réconciliation.

Et ces deux-là "baisent comme des lapins" toujours selon les dires de Rose.

Et puis il y a Angie, avec qui je m'entends le mieux, qui a un "truc" pour Ben le Videur du Palazzio les week-ends et Assistant Juridique la semaine.

Ben est à fond sur elle mais elle est réticente à cause de leur différence de taille.

Enfin réticente… Pas tous les jours!

Je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires mais j'espère qu'elle lui laisse bientôt une chance. Il est trop adorable à la regarder en permanence avec ses yeux d'amoureux transi.

Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne le remarque pas.

Quant à moi, je suis toujours célibataire et pour l'instant ça me va très bien.

Je n'ai même pas dragué ni cherché à le faire, je suis bien avec mon nouveau groupe d'amis. Pour être honnête je suis complètement hantée par le regard pénétrant de mon inconnu aux yeux verts.

Je le cherche chaque fois qu'on sort mais je ne l'ai jamais revu à mon plus grand désespoir.

Je soupire en me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain de l'hôtel.

Hier après-midi j'ai pris ma voiture jusqu'à Port-Angeles où j'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour les quelques nuits des vacances de Thanksgiving.

Charlie, à qui je parle au moins une fois par semaine depuis septembre, a proposé de venir me chercher à Seattle mais j'ai décliné sa proposition.

J'ai préféré prendre ma voiture, ça me laisse une certaine autonomie.

J'esperais que tout se passe bien, il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal si je maintiens le contrôle sur mon filtre verbal. Mais dans le cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, je pourrais partir sans être dépendante de quelqu'un pour rentrer chez moi.

Je donne un dernier coup de brosse dans mes cheveux, prends les clés de la voiture et décide de partir.

J'ai une petite heure de route avant d'arriver à Forks.

J'essaie quelques exercices de respiration pour calmer mes nerfs.

Charlie m'a dit que Sue ne m'en voulait absolument pas pour mon attitude envers elle il y a quelques années mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser.

Je sais qu'elle est importante pour lui et je ne veux pas gâcher -plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait- la relation que j'ai avec mon père.

 _Mais c'est que tu as pris en maturité ma parole!_

Je roule des yeux à mes pensées. Oui, j'ai grandi et Charlie avait raison, je me suis comportée comme une gamine capricieuse à l'époque.

Je dépasse le panneau de Forks et les souvenirs affluent. De bons souvenirs en fait.

J'avais toujours détesté cette petite ville. Trop de pluie, d'humidité, de nuages permanents. Je me croyais mieux que ces habitants que je considerais comme des péquenauds tout ça parce que je rêvais de partir explorer le monde.

Je roule des yeux.

 _Ce que tu pouvais être conne…_

Ado, j'en avais voulu à la terre entière d'être coincée ici.

Alors dès que j'avais pu partir j'étais partie.

J'avais quitté ma seule famille et mes amis sans aucun regret et pour quoi au final ?

Pour me retrouver seule perdue dans la grande ville avec exactement le même climat que Forks.

Pour être submergée par la grande population et être invisible aux yeux de tous.

A part ma librairie, je n'avais rien eu pendant de nombreuses années.

Et aujourd'hui, mon coeur se serre en passant devant le lycée et je me rends compte que mes plus belles années se sont déroulées ici, dans cet endroit que j'étais pressée de laisser derrière moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration en me garant dans l'allée de chez mon père et Sue.

Une autre grande inspiration en coupant le contact.

Une autre lorsqu'ils sortent tous les deux de la maison.

Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, le jardin est bien entretenue, la pelouse n'a jamais été aussi verte. Les plantes ne sont pas en fleurs à cause de la saison mais au printemps ce doit être magnifique.

J'inspire une nouvelle fois -je vais finir pas hyperventiler- lorsque le couple descend du porche et se dirige vers moi.

J'ouvre la portière.

 _Tu peux le faire._

Je sais que je peux.

Et je descends de la voiture.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…


	9. CH8 24 ANS ET 67 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Je viens de boucler le chapitre 9 donc je vous livre le 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **On n'est pas encore dans le fun mais on y arrive, restez avec moi :)**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

 **8\. 24 ANS ET 67 JOURS**

Je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps mais je sais exactement où elle se trouve.

Et puis le cimetière de Forks n'est pas immense, il n'y a que deux allées principales.

Armée d'un bouquet de tulipes de toutes les couleurs -ses fleurs préférées-, je tourne à droite et m'arrête vers le milieu de l'allée.

Je souris en voyant que le tombeau est bien entretenu. Il y a même un bouquet de tulipes fraîches devant.

Ca me fait chaud au coeur qu'après presque vingt ans Charlie vienne toujours de façon régulière.

-Hey maman, dis-je en déposant mon bouquet à côté de l'autre.

Je caresse la pierre et m'accroupis pour continuer ma conversation.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment et je suis désolée. Je suis sûre que papa t'a déjà mise au courant et c'était juste très bête de ma part donc je vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet, plaisanté-je.

-La dernière fois que je suis venue je t'avais parlé que je travaillais dans une petite librairie de quartier. Aujourd'hui, Mme Cane a pris sa retraite et j'ai tout acheté. Enfin, la banque a tout acheté et c'est encore aux trois quarts à eux, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ne veux rien lui cacher mais j'ai un peu honte de ma vie sentimentale. Mais comme l'honnêteté fait partie de mon nouveau moi, j'enchaîne:

-Concernant ce qui t'intéresse le plus, ma vie privé, disons que c'est le calme plat depuis longtemps mais j'ai décidé de changer tout ça cette année. J'ai une belle bande d'amis et crois-moi c'est déjà un super début pour l'asociale que je suis. On sort beaucoup, on s'amuse. Je sais que tu as envie de savoir s'il y a un homme dans ma vie et la réponse est non. J'espère bien qu'un jour ce sera le cas mais ce n'est pas d'actualité. Puis de toute façon je viendrais te le présenter, souris-je.

Quand je lui parle de ça j'ai un flash de mon inconnu aux yeux verts. Je secoue la tête et continue de parler à ma maman de ma vie, de mes envies et espérances.

Je fais les questions et les réponses en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait demander si elle était là en vraie.

J'étais très jeune quand elle est partie et j'ai dû me faire ma propre idée sur elle.

Charlie n'a jamais trop voulu m'en parler donc j'ai imaginé son caractère à mon goût.

Après plus d'une heure de conversation à sens unique je lui dis au revoir et lui promets de revenir bientôt.

Je lance un baiser du bout de mes doigts et retourne à ma voiture.

Lorsque j'arrive devant chez mon père, sa voiture n'est pas là, il n'y a que celle de Sue.

Nos débuts on été un peu tendus hier. Nous étions toutes les deux stressées de nous revoir mais nous avons fini par nous détendre lorsque j'ai proposé un coup de main en cuisine.

Nous avons fini par nous détendre et même par plaisanter entre nous au grand dam de Charlie qui était très souvent l'objet de nos moqueries.

C'est totalement détendue et en confiance que je frappe à la porte aujourd'hui, même si Charlie n'est pas là.

-Ah Bella! Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur tous ces trajets ? Tu sais que tu peux rester avec nous, c'est aussi chez toi.

Sue est aussi un vrai moulin à paroles. Ce qui doit très bien convenir à Charlie vu que c'est un homme de peu de mots.

-Ton père est allé chercher Seth à la gare, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Seth et Léah sont ses enfants. Je les connais pour avoir passé de nombreuses journées à la Push avec mon père quand j'étais enfant. Je les considérais comme des amis avant de partir de Forks sans jamais donner de nouvelles.

Je sais que Seth est orthophoniste à Seattle. Sa soeur est mécanicienne sur la réserve et travaille avec Sam, son mari que je connais de vue et Jacob, un autre de mes anciens amis.

Je suis un peu tendue de les retrouver, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, surtout avec Léah qui a toujours eu beaucoup de caractère. On n'a pas droit à l'erreur avec elle, elle donne son amitié facilement mais dès qu'on la déçoit c'est terminé.

Et mon attitude envers eux a été minable. Du jour au lendemain, après que Charlie m'ait mis à la porte, je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles, ni même répondu à leurs appels.

Je suis persuadée de m'en prendre plein la tronche mais je ne vais pas prendre la fuite et assumer mes erreurs pour une fois.

-Léah ne devrait pas tarder, me dit Sue me sortant de mes pensées. Comment te sens-tu ?

Comme si j'allais à l'échafaud…

J'hausse les épaules:

-Je mérite qu'on me remonte les bretelles et je connais suffisamment Léah pour savoir qu'elle ne mâchera pas ses mots. De là à dire que je suis prête pour ce qui m'attend…

Je soupire tandis que Sue pose la main sur mon épaule et met un coup de pression pour me montrer qu'elle comprend mon état d'esprit. Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre.

Sue et Léah se prennent dans les bras pour se saluer.

Je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

Le regard froid de Léah croise le mien, elle fait un petit mouvement de tête pour me saluer:

-Swan, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Je me râcle la gorge et réponds du même ton:

-Clearwater.

-Tu es revenue ?

Elle ne laisse rien présager de son ressenti par rapport à la situation je réponds tout simplement:

-Oui.

-Pour de bon ?

J'acquiesce sans répondre cette fois.

-Tu ne prendras plus la fuite ?

-Non.

Je ne bredouille pas, ma réponse est claire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler cette fois. C'est ma famille et je l'aime. Elle fronce les sourcils, menaçante, mais je ne bouge pas.

Bien sûr qu'elle m'impressionne! Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne changerais pas d'avis à la première difficulté.

Avant qu'elle n'ajoute quoi que ce soit j'entends des petits pas pressés venir vers nous.

-Claire je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans la maison, la dispute gentiment Léah qui la regarde avec tant d'amour que mon coeur se serre.

La petite fille se met à marcher et se retrouve dans les jambes de sa maman. C'est le portrait craché de Léah au même âge, c'est impressionnant!

-Maman c'est qui ? demande la petite Claire en me regardant.

Léah lève la tête vers moi et me sonde du regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche mais semble le trouver lorsqu'elle répond:

-Ca ma chérie, c'est tatie Belly.

A ce moment-là, mon coeur se gonfle de fierté. Je sais que rien n'est arrangé entre elle et moi mais c'est sa façon d'ouvrir la porte et de me laisser entrer dans sa famille.

Et c'est beaucoup plus que ce que je méritais!

-Merci, je murmure à Léah les larmes aux yeux en m'approchant de Claire qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à déconner Swan, me met-elle en garde à voix basse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je sors ma liste de la valise et raye le 14/ avant de rajouter un 26/ que j'avais commencé avec Léah mais elle n'était pas la seule à qui j'avais fait du mal.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.


	10. CH9 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous livre le dernier chapitre que j'ai en réserve sur cette histoire.**

 **En ce moment je suis à fond sur une autre, il faut qu'elle sorte. De plus j'ai du mal à écrire des choses gais et légères quand il fait tout gris moche dégueulasse et pluvieux dehors… Je vais bientôt commencer mon hibernation lol**

 **Bref j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre deux chapitres :)**

 **Si jamais vous voulez me harceler penser au groupe FB dont le lien est sur mon profil. Je me suis éclatée avec les bannières et vous avez même un extrait de ma future fiction (qui sera un Jella bien long cette fois).**

 **Allez, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **9\. 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS**

-Allez Swan on va pas y passer la journée! hurle Léah. Saute et on n'en parle plus!

-Facile à dire pour toi! Vous êtes baptisés comme ça vous les Quileute, pouf ils vous balancent du haut de la falaise!

J'essaie de plaisanter pour camoufler l'angoisse qui monte.

-Ouais ouais… dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Allez grouille-toi j'ai pas prévu de me transformer en glaçons!

-Ca me donne vachement envie de sauter ça! m'exclamé-je en prenant une grande inspiration.

Je ferme les yeux et lève la tête vers le ciel en continuant mes exercices de respiration. J'essaie d'occulter la peur panique qui gronde en moi et me concentre sur la nature qui m'entoure. Je sens l'air marin mélangé à l'odeur des sous-bois. J'entends les vagues percuter la falaise en dessous de moi et les oiseaux qui ne migrent pas.

Léah respecte mon temps de concentration et se tait pour une fois.

 _Tu peux le faire._

Lorsque je suis plus calme, j'ouvre les yeux en essayant de régner sur mes émotions. Avoir le contrôle sur ma respiration m'aide énormément et même si j'ai beaucoup d'appréhension j'arrive à faire un pas en avant. Mes orteils agrippent le bord de la falaise, je souffle un bon coup et saute sans élan.

Je n'ai pas le temps de crier que je suis déjà dans l'eau.

-JE L'AI FAIT! j'hurle en sortant la tête de l'eau et Léah se moque de moi.

-Swan y a même pas deux mètres de là où tu étais, même Claire pourrait le faire!

J'hausse les épaules.

Je m'en fous.

Je l'ai fait.

D'accord c'était pas très haut.

Mais je l'ai fait.

C'était déjà pas mal.

-Swan active-toi on va attraper la mort, m'appelle Léah qui escaladait déjà un rocher pour sortir de l'eau.

Je me mets à nager entre deux vagues pour ne pas me faire écraser contre la falaise.

-Putain ça caille! dis-je une fois arrivée en haut. Enfin, en haut du rocher duquel j'ai sauté.

-Sans dec'! s'exclame Léah.

Elle est enroulée dans sa serviette et fait des petits sauts sur place pour se réchauffer. Je l'imite et nous sommes deux idiotes à sauter à pieds joints sur un rocher au bord du Pacifique.

-C'é-tait cccool, je bégaye difficilement.

-Qqquelle iddddée ddde fffffaire ça en nnnnnovembbbbbbrrreee, réussit-elle à dire en claquant des dents.

J'avoue c'était pas ma plus brillante idée.

-Ddddééééssssssooooléééée.

Nous nous rhabillons en vitesse avant de courir se mettre à l'abri dans sa voiture.

-Merci d'être venue, lui dis-je en frottant mes mains devant la buse de chauffage du véhicule.

-Je vais pas dire "avec plaisir", grommelle-t-elle, mais…

Elle soupire et ce n'est jamais bon lorsqu'elle soupire.

-Quoi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi pour me dire avec un sourire en coin:

-Tu sais que ce n'était pas gratuit…

Ce n'est pas une question, enfin si, mais complètement rhétorique, du coup, j'attends la suite.

-Tu sais aussi que ce soir on organise un feu de camps…

Ok elle va me tuer avec tout ce suspens.

-Crache le morceau Clearwater!

Elle se met à rire comme si elle avait fait exprès de me faire languir pour que je m'énerve.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès !

-Ce serait bien que tu fasses, et par là j'entends tu es obligée de le faire, les desserts!

-Ok, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

-C'est tout ? s'étonne-t-elle. Je n'ai pas à te faire chanter ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Non. Même tu n'aurais pas sauté je les aurais faits quand même, finis-je de dire avant qu'elle ne me tape le bras par surprise. AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE !

-Ca t'apprendra à essayer de me tuer à coup de pneumonie ! dit-elle en sortant du parking.

Elle m'a fait mal !

A ne vivre qu'avec des hommes dans un milieu plutôt masculin, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce que sa force fait aux pauvres femmes sans défense comme moi !

Elle me ramène chez moi et nous passons le trajet à discuter tranquillement.

Plusieurs fois je la surprends à lever les yeux au ciel quand elle remarque que je masse toujours l'endroit où elle m'a tapé.

Je lui tire la langue en réponse.

 _Très mature._

Je sais.

-Tu penses changer ce tas de ferrailles un jour ? demande-t-elle alors qu'elle se gare derrière mon pick-up.

-Justement c'est sur ma liste, je réponds trop vite.

Je mets la main devant ma bouche ce qui finit de lui avouer que j'ai fait une bourde.

-Explique, ordonne-t-elle.

Et je m'exécute sans rechigner. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix avec elle. Elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau si facilement.

Du coup je lui raconte dans les grandes lignes ma solitude des dernières années et la réalisation qu'à presque 25 ans je n'ai pas accompli grand chose.

Elle acquiesce et sourit à certains moments mais écoute tout mon monologue sans m'interrompre une seule fois.

Je ne lui détaille pas toute ma liste mais je lui explique en gros ce que j'ai déjà fait. Elle rigole quand je lui raconte mon moment lingerie. J'enchaine ensuite sur ce qu'il me reste à faire toujours sans entrer dans les détails.

Lorsque je termine elle redémarre la voiture:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais t'aider à barrer une deuxième chose de ta liste aujourd'hui, dit-elle en faisant référence à mon saut de la falaise -oui d'accord, du rocher-, il se trouve que je connais la meilleure mécanicienne de la région.

Je rigole sachant qu'elle parle d'elle.

-Et il se trouve qu'elle vend AUSSI des voitures ! s'exclame-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une gosse de deux ans.

-NON ? répliqué-je sur le même ton.

-Si si je t'assure ! rit-elle.

Elle finit par se garer devant le garage à l'autre bout de Forks qu'elle tient avec Sam, son mari.

-Allez Swan, promis, je vais pas t'arnaquer, plaisante-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Je souffle un bon coup et fais de même.

Allons acheter une voiture…

 _Tu peux le faire_.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Comme** **certaines (enfin une seule apparemment^^) suivent, il a été porté à mon attention que j'avais un Mike qui travaillait avec Bella et un autre qui était marié à Jessica. Donc c'est une bourde de ma part j'ai pas fait exprès, on va dire que c'est pas le même et que Mike est un prénom très courant du coup je vais peut-être en caser un 3ème quelque part mdr!**

 **Allez à bientôt pour la suite, y aura des beaux gosses, un feu de camp et beaucoup beaucoup d'alcool je vous laisse imaginer ;)**

 **Bisous**


	11. CH10 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Oui je sais ça fait longtemps et je suis désolée, j'ai des semaines très chargées en ce moment. On fait des travaux à la maison et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi c'est la folie !**

 **Du coup je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages, je suis désolée, j'ai préféré avancer un peu d'autant plus que la semaine prochaine c'est les vacances et je pars quelques jours^^**

 **Ceci dit j'ai tout lu et je suis ravie. J'espère ne pas décevoir sur la voiture, beaucoup se sont focalisées dessus et c'est pas un truc de fou LOL.**

 **Je le redis, je ne barre/souligne pas les choses de la liste tant que Bella ne l'a pas fait elle mais je la mets quand même pour que vous sachiez où elle en est.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **10\. 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS**

Je me gare, caresse doucement le volant de ma nouvelle voiture et je souris.

Léah voulait me vendre un autre pick up mais j'avais besoin de changement.

D'accord le changement est radical mais pas désagréable.

J'ai explosé mon budget mais je ne suis pas mécontente.

J'ai enfin une voiture digne de ce nom et je ne galèrerai plus pour trouver une place à ma taille avec ce coupé Mercedes.

Léah m'a fait une bonne reprise sur mon pick up et n'a pas margé sur celle-ci ce qui fait que je l'ai eu à un bon prix et le peu que je l'ai conduite je ne regrette absolument pas mon achat.

Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'enfiler ma veste et sortir de la voiture.

Elle est blanche, racée et magnifique.

Dans le coffre je récupère les quatre gâteaux que j'ai faits ainsi que les paquets de chips et la bière.

-Attends, je vais t'aider!

Et je lâche tout quand on m'engouffre dans d'énormes bras musclés.

Nom de Dieu qui est-ce ?

Mes mains sont posées à plat sur son torse et…

OH.

MON.

DIEU.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je n'ai pas eu de rapports intimes depuis des lustres mais sentir ce torse sous mes doigts me rend toute chose. Lorsqu'il se met à tournoyer avec moi dans ses bras, ses muscles se mettent à se contracter et rouler sous mes mains et je retiens difficilement un gémissement.

 _Tu es grave en manque Swan…_

Ta gueule !

Lorsqu'il me pose enfin je m'exlame:

-Jacob!

Je garde les mains sur son torse au cas où je perdrais l'équilibre.

 _Genre c'est juste pour l'équilibre._

Ta gueule !

-Content de te revoir Bella, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire éblouissant.

Essaie-t-il de me séduire ?

J'ai toujours été nulle pour voir ce genre de chose mais il n'est pas très subtil.

Autant je l'aime beaucoup et j'avoue qu'il a beaucoup changé -en bien- le petit Jacob, et preuve en est que mes mains sont toujours scotchées à son torse, autant c'est comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Tu m'as manqué petit frère, dis-je en récupérant mes mains baladeuses.

Je ne rate pas sa grimace à mes mots mais au moins les choses sont claires entre nous. Je me rappelle l'ambiguïté avant mon départ et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je lui ai peut-être laissé penser volontairement -ou pas- qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre nous.

Il m'aide à décharger ma voiture en me racontant un peu ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui lorsque je suis allée chercher la voiture mais il la reconnaît.

-Très bon choix.

Je rêve ou il vient de me faire un clin d'oeil ?

Et ce sourire en coin ?

Non non je ne rêve pas, mon petit frère est en train de me draguer sans honte !

Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose.

Il commence à me mettre mal à l'aise.

-On y va ? je demande en me tournant vers la plage où la fête commence à battre son plein.

S'il est déçu il ne laisse rien paraître et nous nous dirigeons vers le feu de camps au milieu de la plage.

Tout ça me rappelle des souvenirs, je ne compte pas le nombre de soirées que j'ai passée ici quand j'étais au lycée.

L'avantage aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai l'âge légal pour boire, chose que je n'ai jamais fait ici avant, il n'était pas rare que Charlie passe faire un tour pour vérifier que tout se passait bien pour tout le monde.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois quelques visages familiers. Des gens avec qui j'étais au lycée mais également quelques uns de mes amis de la réserve.

Certains me reconnaissent et viennent discuter avec moi et d'autres viennent me parler pour avoir quelques ragots frais sur ce qu'est devenue Isabella Swan.

Je grimace en répondant à une question de Lauren lorsque mes yeux croisent le regard ténébreux d'un bel inconnu qui discute avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

Il est grand, brun, encore bronzé de l'été et il a des yeux qui semblent me percer à jour.

Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais rougi et me serais tournée embarrassée.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il lève son verre dans ma direction, comme pour trinquer ensemble et je lui réponds en levant le mien et en souriant timidement -je ne suis pas totalement dévergondée non plus !

-Bella tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? je demande en me tournant vers Lauren qui semble agacée. Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Je réfléchis un instant, ai-je vraiment envie de répondre à sa question sachant que demain tout Forks saura ce qu'il se passe -ou ne se passe pas- dans ma vie ?

-Tu sais quoi Lauren, dis-je en finissant mon verre cul sec, mon verre est vide j'ai besoin d'aller au bar.

Et je pars sans me retourner. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais exactement la tête qu'elle fait. C'est fou ce besoin qu'elle a toujours eu de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Je me prépare un whisky coca lorsque je sens quelqu'un regarder ce que je fais par dessus mon épaule.

J'ai des frissons et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit lorsqu'il me parle:

-Bonsoir.

Sa voix est suave et pleine de sous-entendus. Ou peut-être que j'imagine les sous-entendus ?

-Bonsoir, je réponds de manière totalement détachée.

Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais je pars sans lui avoir lancé un seul regard.

Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille habituellement mais j'avoue que l'alcool m'aide bien à me lâcher.

Je retrouve Léah et Seth avec leurs moitiés respectives et nous passons quelques temps à plaisanter entre nous.

Je croise plusieurs fois le regard de mon inconnu qui soutient le mien avec beaucoup d'insistance.

Autant tout à l'heure il semblait amusé, autant maintenant je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se demande quel est mon problème.

Mais j'ai toute son attention ça ne fait aucun doute.

Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette nouvelle audace dont je fais preuve puis je secoue un peu mon verre, elle s'appelle très probablement Jack Daniels en fait.

Je souris doucement et vais me resservir un autre verre.

J'ai perdu le compte. Je suis suffisamment alerte pour être consciente de ce que je fais et suffisamment soûle pour flirter sans vergogne avec un inconnu.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'inconnu…

Je le cherche dans la foule mais ne le vois plus.

Je panique.

Ai-je été trop inaccessible ?

C'est difficile à dire, je n'ai aucune pratique de ces choses.

Je ne voulais pas en faire trop et me jeter à son cou d'entrée.

Mais visiblement, j'en n'ai pas fait assez…

Déçue je me dirige vers mon groupe d'amis lorsque je repère une silhouette s'éloigner vers le bord de l'eau et je souris lorsqu'il se retourne pour me lancer un de ses regards irrésistibles.

Je ne réfléchis pas.

Si je réfléchis je ne sauterais jamais le pas.

Je prends une grande inspiration et pars à sa poursuite.

 _Tu peux le faire._

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Bon je vous cache pas que le prochain chapitre va être particulièrement compliqué à écrire, je me sens rouillée complet!**

 **Il me faut donc un peu (beaucoup ?) de motivation alors on se lâche sur les reviews mdr**

 **Je vais essayer de trouver un petit moment jeudi mais je ne promets rien :)**

 **Bisous**


	12. CH11 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche, surtout ne lisez pas ça à côté de mémé ça pourrait vite devenir gênant LOL.**

 **Franchement ce chapitre m'a demandé beaucoup je vous avoue que quand j'ai commencé cette fiction et que j'ai imaginé la liste, j'étais enceinte jusqu'aux dents avec les hormones qui vont bien avec. Du coup j'essaie de rester dans l'idée que j'en ai eu à l'époque (quand c'était la mode des lemons et que si y en avait pas dans une histoire on la trouvait bien pourrie…)**

 **Aujourd'hui je suis pas vraiment dans la même optique (je ne suis pas un pruneau complètement desséché non plus hein) mais disons que c'est secondaire dans une histoire à mon avis.**

 **J'espère faire honneur à la version hormonale de moi avec ce chapitre, vous pouvez le sauter sans problème (sans mauvais jeu de mot promis) il n'est pas essentiel à la compréhension de l'histoire (c'est d'ailleurs pas une histoire qui vole très haut^^).**

 **Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture j'arrête de vous embêter ;)**

* * *

 **11\. 24 ANS ET 69 JOURS**

 _Tu peux le faire._

Je poursuis un inconnu sur la plage.

Charlie serait fier de toi, je pense ironiquement.

 _Il est plutôt beau gosse pour être un tueur en série..._

Je décide de suivre mon instinct pour une fois et, l'alcool aidant, je ne me pose pas trop de question.

Lorsqu'il disparaît derrière un rocher je le suis.

Une main m'attrape par le bras et je me retrouve coincée entre la roche et un torse avant d'avoir pu expirer l'air de mes poumons.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dur, le caillou dans mon dos ou le torse sous mes mains.

Jacob n'a rien à lui envier ça c'est sûr.

Un gémissement m'échappe lorsque sa bouche se met à sucer la peau de mon épaule.

-Je rêve de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vue, grogne-t-il en passant sa langue sur l'épiderme sensible de mon cou. Je m'appelle…

Je le coupe en l'embrassant par surprise.

Je ne veux pas savoir comment il s'appelle, ça tuerait complètement l'ambiance et ce pour quoi je suis là.

-T'as raison, on s'en fout, marmonne-t-il lorsque je passe mes mains sous son pull.

C'est chaud et dur là-dessous et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'appréciation.

Il passe un doigt sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder et ses yeux me brûlent tellement ils brillent d'intensité.

Il se lèche les lèvres et mes paupières ont du mal à rester ouvertes tellement le geste est sensuel.

Il me veut.

Et ça tombe plutôt bien.

Je lui souris, j'essaie d'être la plus sensuelle possible et son geignement me laisse penser que je réussis.

Il continue à me fixer sans bouger, je pense qu'il cherche à savoir si je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

 _Définitivement pas un tueur en série..._

Il semble etre convaincu par ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux car l'instant d'après ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes et sa langue force l'entrée de ma bouche.

Sa respiration s'accélère et la mienne suit difficilement le rythme.

Ses mains sont partout et, l'espace d'un instant je me laisse faire.

Ca fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été touchée.

Enfin, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été malaxée et malmenée de cette façon.

Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire.

Si mes gémissements sont un baromètre je dirais que j'apprécie tout particulièrement.

Surtout lorsqu'il passe sous ma veste et mon pull.

Pourquoi sommes-nous en automne ?

 _Trop de tissu, de couches de vêtements, pas assez de peau._

Je reprends mes esprits lorsqu'il ses mains défont le bouton de mon jean.

Il essaie de passer la main dedans.

Je grogne de frustration quand il n'y parvient pas.

 _Putain de jean slim !_

-T'énerve pas bébé, soupire-t-il en agrippant mon pantalon au niveau des hanches.

D'un coup sec il le descend avec mon shorty.

J'inspire complètement choquée de me retrouver cul nu contre le rocher glacé.

Il se met à rire et lorsque ses doigts glissent entre mes plis humides je n'en ai plus rien à foutre du caillou.

 _Trop de tissu, de couches de vêtements, pas assez de peau._

Mes mains s'appliquent à défaire son jean également et je n'ai pas besoin de le descendre pour toucher ce qui me fait envie.

Il étouffe un juron en mordillant mon cou et je jette ma tête en arrière pour lui donner meilleur accès et je me cogne contre le rocher.

J'essaie de me retenir mais je siffle de douleur ce qui stoppe mon inconnu dans ses caresses.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, je grogne, ne t'arrête pas !

Il rigole et reprend là où il en était c'est à dire sa bouche dans mon cou et ses doigts qui cajolent mes parties intimes.

Lorsqu'un de ses doigts me pénètre, je crie mais retiens ma tête, manquerait plus que je me fasse un traumatisme crânien.

 _Va expliquer ça à l'hôpital..._

Je continue mes va et vient sur sa longueur, nos souffles se mélangent lorsqu'il m'embrasse fougueusement. Nos langues tournoient et je sens que je ne suis plus très loin de mon orgasme alors qu'un deuxième doigt entre en moi.

Je crie du plaisir qu'il me procure mais ce n'est pas assez, il m'en faut plus, et vite.

Je commence à me dandiner sur sa main, cherchant la friction qui me libérera.

Lorsque son membre tressaille dans ma main je sais qu'il est dans le même état que moi et, au lieu de continuer et de nous libérer, il arrête tout.

Il s'éloigne de quelques centimètres et je grogne de nouveau frustrée par son comportement.

Je vais pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais il me sourit et je craque totalement devant sa moue adorable.

Il attrappe un préservatif dans la poche de son jean et quitte complètement son pantalon.

Je prends quelques secondes pour admirer l'homme à moitié nu devant mes yeux.

J'aurais difficilement pu faire mieux, il est magnifique la queue dressée rien que pour moi et je gémis sans pudeur.

Il enfile la protection et je ne quitte pas ses mouvements des yeux.

Ce geste n'a jamais été aussi érotique que maintenant.

Il finit et s'approche de moi avec un regard carnassier et je gémis lorsqu'il passe ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je l'embrasse impunément et, d'une main je le guide à mon entrée.

C'est un peu douloureux au début, ça fait tellement longtemps.

-Si serré, gronde-t-il.

Et je veux bien le croire !

Puis lorsqu'il est entré jusqu'à la garde il commence à faire des petits mouvements qui me font couiner.

Il prend son temps et c'est une véritable torture.

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, il grince des dents mais n'accélère pas pour autant.

C'est tellement bon que je perds la notion du temps.

Je ne sais pas si nos ébats durent dix minutes ou deux heures.

A un moment ses mouvements s'accélèrent, deviennent plus erratiques et c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut pour finir de lâcher prise.

Mes membres se mettent à trembler, et je crie mon plaisir comme jamais je ne l'ai fait.

Il me suit rapidement, étouffant son cri d'extase dans mon pull.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà…**

 **Deux choses sur ce chapitre, elle a bu mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait, c'était un peu de courage liquide, pas une cuite monumentale et deuxièmement, PROTEGEZ-VOUS !**

 **Allez prochain chapitre je vous dirai qui c'est mais en attendant je veux bien savoir à qui vous pensez ;)**


	13. CH12 24 ANS ET 70 JOURS

**Coucou !** **Non je ne vous ai pas oublié je suis partie en vacances quelques jours et quand je suis rentrée j'étais malade (que des trucs en -ite) du coup les écrans et moi on n'était pas très copains.** **Et comme d'hab au lieu d'aller voir le médecin et d'aller mieux au bout de quelques jours j'ai laissé traîner et j'ai passé mon week-end au lit...** **Bref au moins le changement d'heure ne m'a pas perturbé cette année mdr.** **Je ne suis pas encore en état d'écrire mais je sais où va le prochain chapitre donc dès que je peux me poser devant l'ordi ça devrait aller vite.** **Je vous écris de l'application fanfiction lol j'ai découvert ça hier c'est pratique !!** **Allez je vous laisse decouvrir qui est notre inconnu !** **Bonne lecture :)**

 **12\. 24 ANS ET 70 JOURS**

Quelque chose d'humide et doux me caresse le visage.

Ca pourrait être plaisant si le quelque chose en question ne puait pas autant.

Puis les caresses deviennent plus dures pour finir par être des baffes.

Je grimace et essaie d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

-Debout tatie Belly ! s'exclame Claire en me frappant avec son doudou.

 _Charmant…_

Doudou plein de bave vu qu'elle passe son temps à le mettre à la bouche.

Je grimace de nouveau quand je me rends compte que c'était ça le truc humide qui pue le rat crevé.

 _Vraiment charmant…_

Je n'étais pas en état de conduire hier, j'avais donc dormi chez Léah et Sam.

Et Claire…

Je n'ai rien contre les gosses.

On ne peut pas dire que j'ai quelque chose pour non plus.

Disons que je suis neutre.

Je les aime bien.

Chez les autres.

Quand ils ne me frappent pas avec leur doudou baveux qui schlingue.

-Laisse Tatie Belly dormir, j'entends crier Sam.

Le matin au réveil je n'aime pas les hommes non plus. Ils crient trop fort.

Je soupire lorsque Claire se met à rigoler.

Je croyais qu'à cet âge là ils écoutaient.

Elle se met ensuite à sauter sur le lit et je retiens difficilement un grognement.

Je ne suis pas du matin.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas aller embêter tatie Belly, dit Léah en attrapant sa fille au vol. Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

J'essuie la bave de ma figure et entreprends de m'étirer lorsque j'entends Claire hurler comme si on venait de l'étrangler.

Apparemment le déjeuner ne lui convient pas.

Définitivement un non pour les gosses.

Je vais me contenter d'être Tatie Belly.

Un doudou baveux qui pue de temps en temps sur la gueule au réveil, pas plus ça me va très bien.

Je soupire en me levant, vu comment ils se mettent tous à crier pour se faire entendre je ne vais pas me rendormir.

Je regarde mon téléphone, il est à peine 7h30.

Définitivement un non sur les enfants !

Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour me passer de sommeil.

Je les rejoins dans la cuisine et bois un café qui me réveille un peu mieux que les baffes de ma nièce.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en regardant la petite famille. Claire a l'attention totale de ses deux parents qui prennent beaucoup de plaisir à discuter et jouer avec elle.

Quelques fois ils se regardent et je peux lire tout l'amour qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre.

C'est ça que je veux moi aussi. Quelqu'un qui me regarde comme si j'étais la seule femme au monde.

Je passe la matinée avec eux, discutant avec Léah, jouant avec Claire que j'apprécie beaucoup plus une fois deux cafés avalés et le doudou rangé.

Lorsque Sam part travailler, je raconte à mon amie -à demi-mots à cause de Claire- mes escapades de la veille avec mon bel inconnu et on rigole bien toutes les deux.

Je le lui décris comme je peux mais elle ne le connaît pas. Ou alors elle n'a jamais fait attention parce qu'elle a Sam. Elle a beau dire qu'elle est mariée mais pas aveugle, je sais que même si elle regarde, elle ne voit que Sam.

Comme Charlie et Sue m'attendent pour le déjeuner, je dois partir.

On s'enlace très fort, on se promet de rester en contact et cette fois je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les ponts.

Je suis trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée.

Lorsque j'arrive chez Charlie je remarque une seconde voiture de patrouille garée dans l'allée mais je n'y prête pas attention.

J'entre sans frapper et j'appelle:

-Papa ! Sue !

-Ici ! me répond Charlie du salon. Tu tombes bien Bella, me dit-il alors que j'arrive dans la pièce, je voulais te présenter mon nouvel adjoint, Paul Lahote. Paul, je te présente ma fille Bella.

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme à côté de mon père.

Il est en uniforme et me tend la main.

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive.

Merde !

 _Joli uniforme, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour lui arracher violemment._

Et je rougis comme une tomate.

Merde !

Charlie me regarde dubitativement quand il voit que je suis bloquée en mode panique.

Puis ses yeux se posent sur Paul.

Puis sur moi.

De nouveau sur Paul.

Je suis grillée évidemment.

Sue part dans la cuisine et explose de rire.

Il me semble l'entendre dire que le repas va être long.

Paul ne sait pas où se mettre.

Et moi j'ai envie de disparaître.

Ou de partir en courant, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Bonjour Bella, susurre-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux lorsque sa voix suave me renvoie à ses paroles de la veille.

Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ?

Je grince les dents et essaie de me reprendre en lui serrant la main.

Son autre main vient se poser sur nos mains déjà jointes et il me caresse le poignet tendrement:

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et me fait un sourire éblouissant en murmurant:

-Officiellement.

Je vois Charlie se mettre les mains sur les oreilles et partir rejoindre Sue en cuisine.

-Aaaaaaaahhhh trop d'information, grogne-t-il.

Lorsque Paul me fait un clin d'oeil je comprends ce que voulait dire Sue.

Le repas va être long.

Très long !

Je rentre chez moi en début de soirée après une journée pleine d'émotion.

Paul a pris un malin plaisir à me mettre mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que mon père lui rappelle qu'il était son supérieur et qu'il pouvait l'obliger à rendre visite à Mme Emmerson tous les jours s'il le voulait.

Ca l'a bien calmé.

Un jour je demanderai à Charlie qui est cette Mme Emmerson dont Paul a si peur.

Je jette ma valise dans l'entrée sans ménagement et sors ma liste de mon sac à main. Je m'empresse de la remettre sur le frigo pour barrer tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours.

Et je suis assez satisfaite de moi.

Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

 **Bon on avance pas mal non ?** **C'est quoi la suite à votre avis ?**


	14. CH13 24 ANS ET 109 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Voici un chapitre tout frais, juste terminé d'écrire. J'ai relu vite fait j'espère que j'ai pas trop laissé de bêtises.**

 **On fait un petit bond dans le temps pour ce chapitre et on ne va rien barrer de la liste tout de suite mais on est en bonne voie pour quelques trucs^^**

 **Allez je vous laisse découvrir et je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **13\. 24 ANS ET 109 JOURS**

L'ambiance est électrique, les gens sautent partout autour de moi, certains chantent, d'autres s'embrassent, d'autres dansent.

Je n'avais jamais participé à une soirée aussi folle.

Je souris en regardant mes amis autour de moi et je repense à tout le chemin parcouru jusqu'ici.

-10!

Le décompte sur l'écran géant accroché à la tour du Space Needle démarre et la foule reprend en choeur:

-9!

L'an dernier j'avais regardé cette même soirée, peut-être ces mêmes gens, faire la fête derrière mon écran de télévision.

-8! J'hurle en prenant la main de Rosalie qui saute de joie.

Autour de moi les gens trépignent d'impatience.

-7!

Je ne me rappelle même pas être restée éveillée jusqu'au décompte final devant mon écran de télé.

-6!

Chacun de mes amis attrape la main de quelqu'un de notre groupe et nous formons un cercle pour éviter d'être séparés les dernières secondes de l'année.

-5!

On est bousculés mais nous tenons bon, continuant à compter en nous souriant.

-4!

Tous mes amis de Seattle sont là, Jessica et Mike, Angela et Ben, Kate et Garrett et bien sûr Rosalie et Emmett.

-3!

L'attente jusqu'à minuit me semble interminable.

-2!

La foule est de plus en plus déchaînée et je serre fort les mains de Rosalie et Angela pour ne pas les perdre, ce qui serait tout à fait possible avec ma chance.

-1! BONNE ANNÉE!

On se fait bousculer de tous les côtés mais rien ne nous empêche de nous faire un gros câlin général. C'est maladroit bien sûr mais je suis heureuse de ne pas être laissée pour compte au milieu de tous ces couples.

On se souhaite la bonne année en se prenant à tour de rôle dans les bras. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise de l'enthousiasme de Mike et Ben car ce sont ceux que je connais le mois.

Garrett est le dernier à me soulever dans ses bras. Ce mec est tellement géant que je suis persuadée qu'il ne respire pas le même air que moi en bas.

-Bonne année petite chose, me hurle-t-il dans l'oreille.

Il finit par me reposer au sol, taper dans mon poing et me donner comme d'habitude un petit coup de cul.

C'est en quelque sorte notre façon de nous dire bonjour sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il a un peu bu et ne contrôle visiblement pas sa force.

Son coup de cul m'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres dans la foule en effervescence.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, m'imaginant me vautrer au milieu de tous ces gens la tête la première par terre et me faire piétiner. Je me vois déjà expliquer ce qu'il m'est arrivé aux urgences du Seattle Grace.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'expirer l'air de mes poumons que je percute quelqu'un dans le dos avant de tomber lamentablement à ses pieds.

-Aïe! Je crie mais je sais que personne ne m'entend.

J'évalue rapidement les dégâts, mes mains sont un peu râpées, rien de bien méchant.

Ma chute aurait carrément pu être pire. J'aurais un beau bleu au cul c'est évident et un autre à l'épaule là où j'ai cogné la personne qui a ralenti ma chute.

-Ca va Mademoiselle ? demande quelqu'un à genou devant moi.

Je lève les yeux dans sa direction et j'ai un gros blanc.

Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

Je n'arrive pas à la croire.

C'est mon gars aux yeux verts !

Impossible !

 _Dis quelque chose putain._

Hein ?

 _Parle !_

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. J'essaie de nouveau mais rien ne sort et je referme la bouche de nouveau.

 _Putain parle ! On dirait un poisson rouge hors de l'eau !_

Le gars va me prendre pour une folle.

-Ca va ? redemande-t-il en forçant son articulation.

 _Ou te prendre pour une débile !_

-Vous vous êtes cognée la tête ?

 _Non même pas besoin de se cogner apparemment, je suis bête au naturel !_

J'avais envie de rouler des yeux dans ma tête.

Putain j'étais complètement barrée.

 _C'est ce que je dis depuis longtemps._

-Ca va, je réponds après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Son odeur parvient jusqu'à mes narines et je me liquéfie sur place.

Comme si son regard pénétrant ne suffisait pas à me perturber fallait en plus qu'il sente divinement bon.

 _On va jamais s'en sortir…_

-J'aurais juste quelques bleus, parvins-je à rajouter. Merci, dis-je lorsqu'il me prit les mains pour m'aider à me relever.

Il y va un peu fort et je me retrouve dans ses bras.

NOM. DE. DIEU.

La foule n'a pas réussi à me tuer mais lui il va avoir ma peau !

Son regard soutient le mien et mes jambes lâchent malgré moi.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin lorsque ses mains resserrent leurs prises au niveau de mes hanches pour me stabiliser.

Les miennes sont à plat sur son torse et c'est officiel, je déteste l'hiver à Seattle.

 _Trop de vêtements,_ je grogne intérieurement.

Il se met à rire et c'est le son le plus envoûtant que je n'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. C'est à la fois innocent et viril, il me retourne l'estomac et je suis rendue muette une nouvelle fois.

-Tu dis toujours tout ce que tu penses à haute voix ? me demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ca met quelques secondes à arriver à mon cerveau et quand je réalise ce qu'il implique j'ai envie de disparaître sous terre.

 _C'est officiel maintenant il te prend pour une tarée._

Plus aucun doute.

Il rit aux éclats maintenant, envoyant même la tête en arrière, me laissant admirer son cou.

Tuez-moi maintenant !

-Ai-je vraiment _tout_ dit à voix haute ? je demande doucement.

Il arrête de se moquer de moi et me regarde sérieusement, comme s'il essayait de jauger dans mes yeux mon niveau de déficience mentale.

 _S'il savait…_

Je pense qu'il a eu un bon aperçu déjà…

-Je m'appelle Jasper, dit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

-Bella, je réussis à articuler.

-Bonne année Bella, sourit-il doucement.

-Bonne année Jasper, je réponds timidement.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

 **Désolée j'ai écrit avec mon chéri à côté j'ai pas pu m'exprimer comme je voulais il est devant son match de rugby déjà bien qu'il tolère le bruit de clavier mdr^^**

 **Non je suis vilaine il est pas du tout comme ça.**

 **Quand j'écris je vis le truc à fond et je m'exprime (je crie, je pleure, je râle…) toute seule devant mon ordi on dirait une folle LOL.**

 **Enfin bref… Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé j'attends vos retours avec impatience !**

 **Sinon j'ai commencé à poster une autre histoire hier, La Prophétie d'Antonia quelque chose de beaucoup plus long (et plus sérieux aussi) que cette petite histoire. Le titre peut prêter à confusion mais il s'agit bien d'un Jella.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	15. CH14 24 ANS ET 110 JOURS

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Voilà encore un chapitre écrit un samedi soir, vous pouvez remercier (ou pas lol) le rugby pour ce chapitre.**

 **Il n'est pas venu plus tôt et pour ça il vous faut blâmer mon faux ami Netflix qui a mis en ligne tous les Harry Potter et voilà j'ai un peu été obligée de les regarder tous LOL^^**

 **Il y a quelques mois j'avais fait pareil pour les Twilight.**

 **Je suis une incorrigible, je les connais par cœur, je pourrais faire tous les dialogues (en Français et en Anglais mdr). Mon chéri hallucine quand j'arrive encore à pleurer pour la dix millionième fois alors que je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer !**

 **Bref… Je vous laisse pour la suite du nouvel an ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **14\. 24 ANS ET 110 JOURS**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans les bras de Jasper mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Il ne me lâche pas du regard et je suis complètement perdue.

J'essaie comme je peux de tenir ma langue et surtout de fermer ma bouche, je me suis assez ridiculisée pour la soirée.

-Bella ! j'entends hurler et Jasper me lâche brutalement.

Il fait un pas en arrière et je me sens complètement perdue.

-Tu es là Bella ! s'exclame Garrett qui arrive à notre niveau. Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas senti ma force.

Je vois Jasper qui baisse les yeux au sol et qui fait un autre pas en arrière. Il a l'air déçu.

 _Il croit que tu es avec Garrett !_ réalisé-je soudain.

Mais oui !

-Jasper, je te présente mon _ami_ Garrett, commencé-je en insistant bien sur le mot "ami", celui qui m'a _littéralement_ poussée dans tes bras. Garrett, voici Jasper, celui qui m'a _littéralement_ sauvé la vie.

D'accord j'exagère mais ça a le mérite de les faire rire.

-Salut Jasper, dit Garrett en lui tendant la main. Content de rencontrer le chevalier servant de cette petite chose, rit-il en me désignant du menton.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, lui répond Jasper.

 _C'est moi ou il a un accent ?_

Je n'ai pas bu ce soir mais je sais que j'ai les yeux qui brillent.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé le revoir depuis ce fameux soir où son regard m'a ensorcelée, j'étais sûre que j'avais laissé passer ma chance.

 _Je ne vais pas le lâcher maintenant_ , pensé-je en le prenant par le bras.

Il me retourne un de ses fameux sourires qui transforme mes jambes en marshmallow.

 _Et ces yeux !_

 _Et cette bouche !_

Quand il me regarde comme ça je suis à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée.

Il se met à rire en m'entraînant sur la piste de danse.

-J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? je lui murmure dans l'oreille, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Surtout n'arrête jamais, me sourit-il en commençant à danser lascivement.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes autour de son cou, nous ne sommes pas du tout en rythme avec la musique.

Son corps tout contre le mien, je m'en contrefous du rythme !

J'ai l'impression de le connaître même si je ne sais rien de lui.

A tour de rôle mes amis viennent me dire au revoir.

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu rentres à la maison Bella, me dit Rose en lançant un regard à Jasper qui voulait dire qu'il avait intérêt à me ramener chez moi intacte, peu importe l'heure.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ca fait des heures que le gars danse avec moi, s'il avait voulu me tuer il l'aurait déjà fait !

-Tu lui fais du mal je te crève, ajoute Emmett en gonflant le torse.

Si je ne connaissais pas son côté gros nounours qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, Emmett m'aurait foutu la trouille.

Jasper grimace de douleur lorsqu'Emmett lui donne une tape sur l'épaule mais serre les dents pour ne rien montrer. D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas aussi obsédée par lui, je n'aurais rien vu du tout.

Il finit par acquiescer et Emmett le lâche.

-Bonne nuit Bella, me dit-il d'un ton doux et attentionné, comme s'il était une personne totalement différente.

-Bonne nuit Emmett, je réponds en me jetant dans ses bras.

Je suis fille unique et si je devais imaginer un grand frère il serait exactement comme Emmett.

-Au moindre truc louche, tu m'appelles, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-Promis.

Ben et Garrett lui tiennent un peu le même genre de discours et je n'en reviens pas d'avoir trouvé un groupe d'amis si attentionné envers moi. Quatre moi plus tôt j'étais tellement seule et misérable et aujourd'hui ils prenaient tous soin de moi à leur façon.

Je retiens mes larmes et lorsque Jasper m'attire de nouveau dans ses bras pour danser, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a jamais lâché la main.

-Sacrés amis que tu as là.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai une peur panique qu'il craigne que mes amis mettent leurs menaces à exécution et que notre histoire s'arrête avant même d'avoir commencé.

Et d'un autre côté s'il ne cherche pas plus loin que ça, c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas.

 _Waouh !_

Je sais j'ai fait un gros travail sur moi-même.

Toutes mes interrogations disparaissent lorsqu'il me sourit tendrement.

-Les meilleurs, je lui dis.

Et c'est tellement vrai. C'est en grande partie grâce à eux que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Je commencerais presque à être bien dans ma peau.

 _Waouh !_

Je sais, je sais… Je roule des yeux mentalement.

Nous continuons à danser sans nous préoccuper de la musique.

A un moment donné, je me mets à l'aise et passe mes mains autour de ses hanches et pose ma tête tout contre son torse. Lui resserre sa prise autour de mes épaules et ses lèvres se posent sur le haut de mon front.

La position est tellement intime. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

Et c'est tellement effrayant d'être si bien dans les bras d'un total inconnu.

Je me crispe et il le sent:

-Tu veux que je te ramène Bella ?

Je lève la tête et essaie de trouver quelque chose dans son regard.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche ni ce que j'ai besoin d'y trouver. C'est très perturbant.

Ai-je envie qu'il me raccompagne ?

 _Bien sûr !_

N'est-ce pas un peu trop rapide ?

Sur un coup de tête, j'acquiesce doucement.

Il me prend la main et de l'autre me fait signe de lui montrer le chemin.

Et je l'entraîne à travers la foule en direction de chez moi.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Alors ? A votre avis petite Bella va paniquer ?**

 **J'ai envie de la faire galérer un peu vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Pour les gaffes qu'elle fait c'est du vécu je n'ai AUCUN filtre et je dis presque toujours ce qu'il me passe par la tête. Ce qui a très souvent donné lieu à des situations plus que gênantes. **Ma dernière en date au supermarché, j'ai voulu être sympa et dire à la caissière qu'elle avait un truc noir dans les dents. Et en fait c'était sa dent…****

 ** **Gros moment de solitude…****

 ** **A bientôt pour la suite ;)****


	16. CH15 24 ANS ET 110 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Comment ça déjà ? Oui déjà ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre hier soir mais comme j'avais un peu la tête dans le brouillard -pour être polie- j'ai pas posté de suite :)**

 **Et ce matin je me suis lancée sur La Prophétie d'Antonia du coup je l'avais oublié celui-là !**

 **On retrouve notre Bella qui se fait ramener pas _mon_ Jasper :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **15\. 24 ANS ET 110 JOURS**

Cela fait quelques minutes que nous marchons et nous n'avons toujours pas parlé.

Je commence sérieusement à paniquer.

Et si on n'avait rien à se dire ?

Si notre attraction mutuelle n'était que physique ?

Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil et je vois qu'il est également en pleine réflexion.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

Est-il aussi perdu que moi ?

-Pour quelqu'un qui disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête y a quelques minutes, tu n'es pas très bavarde, fait-il remarquer.

 _Est-ce sa façon de détendre l'atmosphère ?_

Aucune idée mais en tout cas ça me met mal à l'aise qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi.

Je n'ose pas le regarder, je sais que je rougis d'embarras.

Je l'entends marmonner quelque chose que je ne distingue pas et je l'ignore, mes yeux fixés sur le trottoir.

 _Passionnant !_

Je sais, je sais…

 _Allez Bella, tu peux le faire !_

-Est-ce que tu vis à Seattle depuis longtemps ?

Je demande timidement, pensant à son petit accent qu'il m'a semblé déceler plus tôt dans la soirée.

-Ca s'entend tant que ça ?

 _C'est sexy._

Je lève la tête lorsqu'il se met à rire. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander confirmation, j'ai parlé à voix haute encore une fois.

-Oh Bella ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi !

 _J'ai bien quelques idées…_ je retiens de justesse de dire à intelligible voix.

Il me regarde avec cette lueur dans les yeux qui me donne envie de lui faire confiance et de foncer.

-Alors ?

-Je suis né et ai grandi au Texas, à côté de Houston. J'ai été muté il y a deux ans à Seattle, je suis Professeur d'Histoire à l'Université.

Il semble bien jeune pour être prof à l'université. Moi je n'ai eu que des vieux croulants qui, s'ils n'avaient pas de moustache, possédaient une bedaine ou une moumoute ou les trois en même temps !

Il me donnerait presque envie d'y retourner !

-J'imagine que tes cours sont blindés.

 _Même moi j'aurais pris Histoire rien que pour le prof !_

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit-il feignant l'ignorance.

Et je rigole devant sa fausse modestie.

-Et toi ? demande-t-il une fois que je me suis calmée.

-Moi je suis libraire à quelques rues d'ici, dis-je en montrant la direction de ma main libre.

-Et tu as toujours habité Seattle ?

-Non pas toujours même si je n'ai jamais quitté l'Etat de Washington de ma vie. Je suis née à Forks, une minuscule petite ville à environ trois heures au nord d'ici.

-Jamais voyagé ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Non, jamais eu l'occasion.

J'aimerais qu'il change de sujet. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de lui expliquer qu'avec un salaire de Chérif, mon père a fait comme il a pu.

-Des frères et soeurs ? questionne-t-il semblant comprendre mon malaise sur le sujet précédent.

-Non, je suis fille unique. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans et mon père n'a trouvé quelqu'un que très récemment.

 _Waouh trop forte pour mettre l'ambiance !_

Je roule des yeux à ma propre stupidité. Qui parle de sa mère morte à une première rencontre ?

 _Toi apparemment..._

Oh ta gueule !

-Pardon ? demande-t-il me sortant de mes pensées.

Et je rougis comme je n'ai jamais rougi avant. Est-ce que je lui ai dit ta gueule à haute voix ?

Pitié faites que non !

-Mmhum, je marmonne, et toi ? Des frères et soeurs ?

Pitié faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Je croise les doigts de la main qui ne tient pas la sienne.

C'est fou qu'on ne se soit pas lâchés encore ? Non ?

-Nous sommes huit frères et soeurs, m'annonce-t-il en me souriant timidement.

-Waouh !

-Oui c'était pas drôle tous les jours surtout quand tu es l'aîné. Mais ils sont tous formidables à leur façon et dans ces moments-là je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde.

-Ils sont toujours au Texas ?

Il acquiesce et je sens son humeur changer un peu. Il a l'air mélancolique.

Décidément, on ne va pas arriver à trouver un sujet gai ce soir !

-Je suis sûre que tu leur manques beaucoup, je mets un coup de pression sur sa main pour le faire revenir à moi.

Il me sourit et mes jambes menacent de se dérober.

 _Comment fait-il ça ?_

Aucune idée mais j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais !

Malheureusement, nous sommes déjà devant mon immeuble. J'accélère un peu pour passer devant lui et lui faire face.

-On est arrivés, soufflé-je.

-Déjà ? s'étonne-t-il.

 _Est-ce qu'il a l'air déçu ?_

On dirait.

Je lui souris.

 _Comment on gère ça maintenant ?_

Bonne question !

Lui proposer de monter serait un peu trop pour moi pour un premier soir. Je sens au fond de moi que je peux lui faire confiance, mais c'est quand même très angoissant de ressentir autant de chose pour un inconnu. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire au coup de foudre mais je crois qu'il faut que je me rende à l'évidence.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je sais qu'il cherche les réponses aux questions que je me pose également.

-Est-ce que…

Nous avons parlé en même temps et je lui intime de poursuivre.

-Est-ce que, me sourit-il, l'on peut se revoir Bella ?

Il a prononcé mon nom en ressortant tout son accent texan et je craque complètement.

-J'aimerais beaucoup, je souris des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Je passe te prendre pour le petit déjeuner demain matin ?

-Déjà ?! je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

Il me lâche la main et fait un pas en arrière. Il baisse les yeux mais j'ai le temps de voir la tristesse dans son regard

Merde !

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'excuser mais il lève la main pour m'en empêcher.

Alors j'arrête de réfléchir avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Je réduis la distance qui nous sépare et pose mes mains sur son torse. Je lève la tête pour qu'il puisse voir toute la sincérité de mes paroles:

-Je serais ravie de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi Jasper.

Il me sourit timidement et j'en fais de même.

Il attrappe mes mains toujours sur son torse et leur donne une petite pression. Il baisse alors la tête pour coller nos fronts.

-Vraiment ? inspire-t-il péniblement.

-Vraiment.

Il n'y a aucun doute dans ma voix et il semble rassuré.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser. Il semble débattre intérieurement pendant ce qui me semble des heures lorsque finalement il dépose un léger baiser sur le haut de mon front.

Mes jambes flageolent.

-Bonne nuit Bella, soupire-t-il en se reculant tout en gardant mes mains dans les siennes. A demain.

-A demain Jasper, je réussis à répondre alors qu'il fait quelques pas en marche arrière.

Il me jette un dernier regard et un sourire en coin avant de se retourner pour disparaître dans la nuit.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Alooooooors ?**

 **Je vous avoue j'avais vraiment envie que Jasper la plante là à la fin du chapitre mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous n'auriez pas trop aimé que je l'arrête là mdr**

 **Allez dites-moi tout !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	17. CH16 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis désolée pour cette loooooongue attente. J'ai essayé d'écrire le chapitre avec le rendez-vous du petit déjeuner toute la semaine et je n'y suis pas arrivée. Du coup j'avance un peu dans le temps ;)**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **16\. 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS**

Je regarde mon téléphone dès qu'il se met à bipper. Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru devenir une addict du téléphone et des réseaux sociaux. Et aujourd'hui, je répondais bien avant la fin de la première sonnerie…

 _Je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, je peux passer te chercher plus tôt ?_

Un sourire illumine mon visage lorsque je lis le message de Jasper. Cela une dizaine de jours depuis notre rencontre et ce fameux petit-déjeuner et chaque fois que son nom apparaît sur mon téléphone j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je m'empresse de lui répondre:

 _Je fais la fermeture aujourd'hui, pas avant 18h30._

Il m'aurait prévenu un peu plus tôt j'aurais pu m'arranger avec un de mes employés mais ils étaient déjà partis.

 _Je serai là :)_

Pourquoi ces quelques mots déclenchent autant de choses en moi ?

Je soupire, je m'exaspère toute seule. Je sais très bien pourquoi. Je suis complètement folle de lui et ça me fait très peur.

On ne peut pas dire que je sois vierge, ni une complète dévergondée mais j'ai eu quelques histoires, rien de bien sérieux et jamais je n'ai ressenti ça.

D'un côté je suis totalement euphorique. Ce soir sera notre troisième rendez-vous et depuis des jours je suis comme une adolescente en chaleur en train de fantasmer sur le moment où il m'embrassera enfin.

D'un autre côté je suis complètement paniquée. Et si je suis la seule à ressentir ça ? Si lorsque je l'embrasse, rien ne se passe ?

 _Faut que tu arrêtes de regarder des films romantiques._

Quoi ? J'ai pas droit à la musique sentimentale et au feu d'artifice dans mon estomac au moment fatidique du baiser ?

 _Tu vas me faire vomir…_

Je m'agace moi-même parfois. Mais quelque part j'ai raison, faut que j'arrête de regarder ce genre de films, la réalité n'a rien à voir, si ?

Un client entre à ce moment-là et le reste de l'après-midi passe à toute vitesse, tellement bien que je n'ai pas le temps de me poser trop de questions sur ce que j'attends de notre soirée.

Pourquoi cette règle du troisième rendez-vous d'ailleurs ?

 _Juste pour nous mettre la pression, c'est sûr !_

Alors que je ferme la boutique pour la journée, j'entends quelqu'un approcher dans mon dos. Sans faire de mouvement brusque, je sors discrètement la bombe lacrymogène de mon sac, un cadeau de mon père.

En général, je vois toujours le bon côté des gens mais j'habite à Seattle, plus à Forks, et je ne suis pas naïve au point de croire que tout le monde est beau et gentil. Le quartier où je travaille et celui dans lequel je vis sont assez sûrs mais on ne sait jamais.

-Hey, j'entends alors que je me prépare à sortir mon arme pour me défendre.

-J'ai failli te gazer, lui dis-je en me retournant.

Je soupire, soulagée que ce soit lui. Ses yeux sortent de ses orbites lorsqu'il voit ce que je sors de mon sac. Il lève les mains en reddition:

-Promis je ne te veux aucun mal ! dit-il en me lançant _son_ sourire craquant.

Et je fond. Littéralement.

Rien que ce sourire me donne envie de me damner, de vendre mon âme au diable.

 _Imagine avec un baiser._

Et je soupire, complètement désespérée que ce baiser arrive enfin.

Qui a décidé de cette règle de trois rendez-vous ?

 _C'est stupide._

Pour une fois je suis entièrement d'accord.

-Prête ? demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je crois qu'il a l'habitude de mes absences. Parfois je me sens idiote, surtout quand je suis avec Rosalie car dès qu'elle sent que je m'éclipse dans ma tête, elle me sort de ma rêverie. Et elle le fait bien trop souvent à mon goût.

J'aime le fait que Jasper me laisse tergiverser avec moi-même.

-Prête, je lui souris en prenant la main qu'il me tend. Je pensais que tu me rejoindrais à la maison, dis-je pour excuser mon accueil à la lacrymo.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, gêné:

-Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Moi je rougis.

 _Normal…_

Je sais…

Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'arrête, l'obligeant à se stopper aussi. Il me regarde perplexe quelques secondes et je peux lire un peu de peur dans son regard. Il pense sûrement qu'il en a trop dit ou que ça va trop vite entre nous.

 _Plus lentement et tu vas t'assècher !_

Je roule des yeux mentalement et prends mon courage à deux mains.

 _Tu peux le faire Swan !_

Il va pour parler, probablement pour se justifier de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

De ma main libre j'empoigne son manteau et l'attire vers moi sans précaution. On se cogne plus violemment que ce que je veux et je commence à perdre l'équilibre lorsque son bras passe autour de mes hanches pour me rattraper. Son corps est penché tout contre le mien et mes mains s'agrippent à son cou.

Et là, tout est digne d'un film à l'eau de rose.

Ses yeux brillent et je sais que les miens aussi.

Il me sourit tendrement et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres charnues et mes paupières papillonnent.

Ses yeux sont fixés sur ma bouche que j'humidifie également.

Nous respirons tous les deux par la bouche et nos souffles chauds se transforment en fumée dans l'air glacial de cette fin janvier.

Un grondement sourd fait vibrer son torse et je ferme les yeux lorsque nos nez se touchent.

Une main dans le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur ma nuque il me rapproche encore plus de lui.

Nos lèvres se touchent timidement au début.

Puis les choses s'intensifient.

Le baiser devient plus urgent.

Nous sommes complètement essouflés et lorsque nous ouvrons la bouche pour respirer, nos langues s'entremêlent.

Et je perds toute notion du temps.

C'est encore mieux que dans les films.

J'entends même la musique romantique dans ma tête et je sens le feu d'artifice dans mon ventre.

Et geste ultime: il se penche légèrement pour me coller encore plus contre son corps et je lève le pied automatiquement.

Lorsque nous avons besoin de reprendre notre respiration, nous nous écartons à contre-coeur.

Je repose mon pied au sol et je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et ce que j'y lis reflète exactement ce que je ressens.

Il a l'air aussi paumé que moi.

-Waouh, dit-il en posant son front tout contre le mien.

 _Waouh en effet !_

Je ne dis rien, j'en suis incapable. Mon coeur bat la chamade et la proximité de Jasper n'arrange rien. Je suis essoufflée comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

 _Imagine quand tu passeras à la casserole au dixième rendez-vous !_

Je roule des yeux.

Comme si j'allais attendre le dixième rendez-vous !

 _Ta mère serait si fière de toi !_

Oh ta gueule, pensé-je en attrapant Jasper par la nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Allez dites-moi tout je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	18. CH17 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici ma petite surprise de ce vendredi, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ;)**

 **Il vient de se mettre à pleuvoir chez moi et j'espère vous réchauffer un peu avec ce chapitre.**

 **On reprend directement à la suite du baiser et j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **17\. 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS**

-Loin de moi l'idée de t'arrêter, je lui dis alors qu'il est en train de parsemer mon cou de petits baisers qui réveillent en moi des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues, mais…

-Quelque part plus privé ? demande-t-il en se décollant de moi à bout de souffle.

Au bout du quatrième -ou dixième, qui compte ?- baiser, il nous a reculé pour me coller contre la devanture de ma librairie.

Je ne m'en plains pas du tout, au contraire, une fois mon dos calé, il n'a plus eu besoin de me soutenir pour m'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre.

Et ses mains ont commencé à naviguer expertement sur mon corps.

Bon d'accord, sur mes vêtements…

Et nous sommes au coeur de l'hiver donc la couche est assez épaisse, malheureusement.

Moi je me suis attaquée à ses cheveux et maintenant, ses bouclettes blondes ont exactement l'aspect de quelqu'un qui vient de passer une nuit de débauche.

Et ça me donne encore plus envie d'embrasser ses lèvres rouges et gonflées.

Donc je recommence, qui peut m'en vouloir ?

Il gémit dans ma bouche et ses mains recommencent leur exploration.

D'abord le bas de mon dos puis il remonte jusqu'à ma nuque lorsque nos langues se mélangent. Il vient un peu dans mes cheveux et me caresse délicatement le crâne. Je gémis tout contre sa bouche.

 _NOM. DE. DIEU._

Totalement d'accord avec ça.

Une de ses mains descend et attrape ma cuisse pour remonter ma jambe au dessus de ses hanches. Il donne un coup de rein, un cri m'échappe et je penche involontairement la tête en arrière lui donnant libre accès à mon cou.

Les yeux entrouverts j'aperçois une violente lumière et je me rends compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Là c'est la douche carrément froide.

Je me raidis lorsque ses mains continuent d'explorer mon corps et que ses baisers sont de plus en plus prononcés dans mon cou.

-Euh… Jasper…

Ma voix est rauque de désir mais l'attroupement devant nous m'empêche de poursuivre nos activités.

-Mmhumm, marmonne-t-il alors qu'une de ses mains empoigne mon sein à travers ma veste.

Sans le vouloir je donne un coup de hanches et me frotte contre son érection. Je gémis malgré moi.

Je vois des gens filmer avec leurs téléphones et j'essaie de le repousser avant qu'on ne finisse en spectacle sur le net.

-Jasper !

Cette fois je crie et je le repousse de toutes mes forces. Va falloir que je me mette un peu à la muscu parce qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil mais mon cri de détresse l'interpelle et il se recule un peu pour me regarder.

-Oh non! j'entends quelqu'un dans la foule râler.

Jasper se retourne et se raidit en voyant l'attroupement d'une dizaine de personnes téléphones en main.

-Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande-t-il en remettant sa tête dans mon cou.

Un frisson me parcourt.

Merde ! C'est pas le moment !

-Tu peux nous déplacer un peu vers la porte ? je chuchote alors que les gens recommencent à filmer.

Ils pensent vraiment qu'on va continuer à se donner en spectacle maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils sont là ?

 _Apparemment oui…_

Jasper, une main dans mon dos et l'autre contre le mur au-dessus de ma tête, nous décale de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Pendant ce temps-là je cherche discrètement mes clés dans mon sac à main.

C'est dans ce genre de moments que j'aimerais ne pas avoir dix milles trucs qui ne servent à rien dans ce minuscule sac.

 _Parce que ce genre de situation t'arrive souvent ?_

Si tu n'es pas là pour aider fais-toi discrète, je pense énervée.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de choses ?

 _Bouhou… la vie est injuste… Ressaisis-toi Calimero !_

J'ai mes clés en mains lorsque mon dos se cogne brutalement contre le poignée de la porte. Je grince de douleur.

-Désolé, s'excuse Jasper toujours dans mon cou et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir lorsque son souffle chaud caresse ma peau.

Putain de corps qui réagit au moindre stimuli, CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT !

Je lui donne mes clés et il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qu'il fait par dessus ma tête. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvre et il nous engouffre à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement pour moi, dès que ses mains me lâchent, je perds l'équilibre. J'essaie de me retenir mais je tombe le cul par terre sans aucune grâce. Jasper ne m'a pas vu m'affaler comme une merde heureusement, il s'occupe de fermer la porte derrière nous et de fermer les stores.

Je devrais me relever avant qu'il ne se retourne mais j'en suis incapable, je suis prise d'un fou rire intense et le seul mouvement que j'arrive à faire c'est de m'allonger complètement sur le sol. Et je ris. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre. Je n'arrive même plus à respirer correctement.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Sur son visage, je peux y lire de l'amusement ce qui me fait redoubler d'hilarité.

Il me laisse rire encore quelques minutes et il finit par me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la prends, toujours incapable de m'arrêter de rire et il ne réalise probablement pas que je suis un poids plume. Il me donne beaucoup trop d'élan ce qui fait que je suis propulsée de nouveau au plus près de lui. Son front tout contre le mien mon rire s'arrête net.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et je prends ça pour une invitation.

Nous nous retrouvons vite dans la même situation qu'un peu plus tôt dans la rue. Sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui l'accule contre le mur et, comme il fait beaucoup plus chaud à l'intérieur, je défais la fermeture de sa veste. Ensuite j'en écarte les pans pour que mes mains profitent d'une grosse épaisseur en moins pour parcourir son torse.

 _C'est le paradis._

Mieux que ça, je pense en glissant mes mains sous son pull. Je sens ses abdos se contracter au contact de mes doigts et il pousse un plainte qui envoie des décharges dans mon bas ventre.

Alors que je vais pour déboutonner son jean, il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousse à bout de bras.

 _Quoi ?!_

Je le regarde, il a les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court et les lèvres gonflées. Il n'a jamais été aussi beau et tentant qu'à ce moment-là. Ses iris sont noirs de désir, le vert éclatant a complètement disparu et lui aussi semble souffrir de l'éloignement qu'il a causé.

-Pas comme ça, souffle-t-il difficilement.

Il essaie de reprendre ses esprits en secouant la tête tandis que je tente de forcer le barrage de ses bras pour retourner tout contre lui mais en vain.

Je vais vraiment me renseigner sur la muscu…

Au bout de quelques minutes je réalise ce qu'il veut dire, et même si je n'avais pas envie qu'il nous arrête, je comprends qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'emballe trop vite et j'arrête de lutter contre ses mains.

Du coup il les enlève et se les passe sur le visage en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? dit-il enfin en me regardant dans les yeux une fois remis de ses émotions.

Il m'avait déjà dit la même chose alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi pour le nouvel an et aujourd'hui, contrairement à cette fois-là, je ne retiens pas ma réponse:

-J'ai bien quelques idées, dis-je en arquant les sourcils.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **N'est-il pas tout mignon ? J'en veux un pareil à Noël. Comment ça j'en ai déjà un ? Je peux pas en avoir un deuxième ?**

 **Allez je vous dis à très vite pour la suite, je m'y mets de suite ;)**

 **Bon week-end.**


	19. CH18 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Oui oui je publie déjà ! Je sais je suis trop sympa et vous m'aimez beaucoup !**

 **Nan je rigole, je suis tellement contente des retours que j'ai sur cette histoire que ça me donne envie de vous faire plaisir à mon tour alors surtout, continuez comme ça !**

 **On retrouve nos deux exhibitionnistes là où on les a laissés vendredi je vous laisse savourer ;)**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas^^**

* * *

 **18\. 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS**

 _-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? dit-il enfin en me regardant dans les yeux une fois remis de ses émotions._

 _Il m'avait déjà dit la même chose alors qu'il me ramenait chez moi pour le nouvel an et aujourd'hui, contrairement à cette fois-là, je ne retiens pas ma réponse:_

 _-J'ai bien quelques idées, dis-je en arquant les sourcils._

-Et je ne demande qu'à les mettre en pratique, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement, mais on a une réservation au restaurant pour 21h.

Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'un homme fait une réservation pour une soirée avec moi. De manière générale, le peu d'homme avec qui je suis sortie ne prenaient même pas la peine de prévoir quelque chose exprès. C'était plus dans l'humeur du moment.

Mais que Jasper planifie quelque chose de particulier pour notre troisième rendez-vous me donne envie de l'embrasser. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire lorsqu'il me stoppe:

-Si on recommence à s'embrasser on ne sortira jamais d'ici…

-Ca me va, réponds-je en haussant les épaules.

 _Oui, aucun problème avec ce programme !_

J'attrape le col de sa chemise et je vois sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre lorsqu'il déglutit bruyamment.

 _Peut-il être plus sexy?_

Nu, très certainement.

-Bella, prévient-il alors que je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur.

-Jasper, je souris tout contre ses lèvres quand je vois ses paupières se fermer, je sais que j'ai gagné et je l'embrasse sans inhibition.

Je grogne quand il parvient à me décoller de lui. Il secoue la tête comme pour se remettre en place.

-On peut passer chez toi pour que tu te changes ou on peut continuer comme ça et tu iras habillée comme ça, dit-il.

-Est-ce que tu me prends pour une fille ?

Il fronce les sourcils et je vois dans son regard que je lui fais un peu peur.

-Euh… Oui ?

C'est plus une question qu'une affirmation et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler lorsque je lis la panique sur son visage.

-Dans le sens physique, le rassuré-je, je suis une fille, une vraie.

Il souffle soulagé et je laisse échapper un petit rire.

-Mais dans le sens pratique, je ne suis pas une _vraie_ fille et, même si j'aime bien faire un effort de temps en temps, je n'ai pas besoin de…

Je regarde ma montre, il est est 18h45. Il faut cinq minutes pour rentrer chez moi et j'ai besoin d'un quart d'heure pour me rafraîchir et me changer.

-Deux heures et quart pour me préparer alors à moins que de chez moi il nous faille deux heures pour arriver au restaurant tu ferais bien de continuer ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ébahis.

 _Tu l'as choqué._

Mais non… Enfin j'espère pas !

Au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent être des heures, il me fait ce fameux sourire qui transforme mes jambes en guimauve.

-Oui m'dame, me dit-il en forçant son accent texan.

Il passe ensuite un bras autour de ma taille pour m'approcher de lui.

Un couinement de surprise m'échappe et je souris quand il s'exécute sans rechigner.

 _Bon garçon…_

J'ai bien une petite réflexion à faire à ma conscience mais la langue de Jasper exige l'accès à ma bouche et le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arrive, je vérifie qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans la rue et nous sortons pour marcher main dans la main jusqu'à chez moi.

Nous ne parlons pas mais ce n'est pas un silence pesant comme pour le soir du nouvel an, c'est plutôt agréable. Je peux réfléchir à ce que je vais faire lorsque nous serons arrivés.

Est-ce que je le fais monter ?

Il fait froid dehors et, même si je n'en ai pas pour deux heures, ce serait malpoli de le laisser attendre devant l'immeuble.

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il monte je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à le laisser redescendre pour aller au restaurant.

Très vite nous arrivons en bas de chez moi et je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision alors j'y vais à l'instinct:

-Si je t'invite à monter, peux-tu garder tes mains dans les poches et ta bouche loin de la mienne ?

Mon ton n'est pas aussi joueur que je le veux et je vois qu'il se vexe quand il répond d'un ton sec:

-Je peux être un gentleman!

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui souris:

-Je ne dis pas ça pour toi mais pour moi! Si tu me tentes avec ses mains et cette bouche, le seul repas qu'on avalera ce soir ce sera les restes de Chinois que j'ai commandés hier soir. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas meilleur réchauffé au micro-onde !

Il éclate d'un rire sonore que j'entends pour la première fois et un courant électrique parcourt toute ma colonne vertébral.

A cet instant je me promets de le faire rire comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

 _Wow t'emballe pas!_

-Alors ? je demande lorsqu'il se calme.

-Je promets d'être un vrai gentleman m'dame, dit-il en inclinant la tête comme pour me saluer.

Et je rougis devant l'intensité du "m'dame". Il ne lui manquerait que le chapeau de cowboy pour qu'il puisse me faire une révérence en bonne et due forme.

 _Et cet accent..._

Peut-il être plus sexy ?

 _Nu c'est une évidence._

Oh oui nu avec un chapeau de cowboy.

Je manque de gémir à l'image qui surgit dans ma tête en pensant à Jasper allongé sur mon lit seulement vêtu d'un Stenson.

 _Et des bottes !_

Nom de Dieu des bottes !

-Tu n'ouvres pas ?

Je sursaute surprise que l'on soit déjà devant la porte d'entrée de mon appartement et que j'ai les clés en main mais que je ne fais aucun mouvement pour ouvrir.

Depuis combien de temps je bugge comme ça ?

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je classe ce fantasme dans un coin de ma tête.

 _Ca peut toujours servir !_

J'ouvre enfin mon appartement et l'invite à entrer une fois que les lumières sont allumées.

C'est très bizarre d'avoir un homme chez moi, c'est la première fois et ça me stresse un peu. Je le vois observer mon petit chez moi et j'ai l'impression d'être jugée un peu malgré moi.

Et comme je ne supporte pas cette espèce de pression, je préfère le laisser m'évaluer sans ma présence.

-Je vais me préparer, fais comme chez toi, lui dis-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Oui oui je sais c'est frustrant… Mais on va y arriver… Un jour… Peut-être mouahahaha**

 **Les deux chapitres suivants sont écrits, il ne tient qu'à vous de me motiver pour que je les poste au plus vite. J'accepte les carte bleues, les pots-de-vin et bien sûr les reviews !**

 **Ensuite, rien n'à voir mais comme nous sommes à quelques jours de Noël, pour celles qui ne connaissent pas j'ai écrit deux Jella de Noël que vous trouverez dans mes histoires: Christmas Tale** (qui est un conte tout mignon plein de guimauve et de maison en pain d'épice^^) **et Santa with no clothes** (qui est une version un peu plus adulte/cochonne du conte de Noël lol) **. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A très vite pour la suite :)**


	20. CH19 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **On en est déjà au chapitre 19 je n'en reviens pas comment le temps passe vite !**

 **Pas de bons dans le temps cette fois, on retrouve nos deux chouchous là où on les avait laissés.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas^^**

* * *

 **19\. 24 ANS ET 121 JOURS**

Une fois enfermée dans ma chambre, je souffle un bon coup.

J'ai la sensation d'avoir une pression énorme sur les épaules. Comme s'il pouvait tomber sur un détail dans mon appartement qui le fasse remettre en question ces dix derniers jours.

 _Tu es ridicule…_

Je sais mais c'est important que tout lui plaise chez moi et je ne comprends pas d'où me vient ce sentiment de ne pas être à sa hauteur.

Je sais que tout va beaucoup trop vite entre nous.

Je commence à peine à vivre ma vie sans l'aide des petites roues, je suis loin d'être prête pour un triathlon.

Mais pourquoi ai-je la sensation que si je ne vis pas à fond cette histoire je le regretterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que je dramatise ?

Je souffle pour reprendre le dessus. Je n'aime pas toute cette pression sur mes épaules et je sais que si je ne relativise pas un tant soit peu je vais finir par m'en mordre les doigts.

Je respire un bon coup avant de fouiller mon placard à la recherche d'une des dernières tenue que j'ai achetée. Je pousse même le vice à accorder mes sous-vêtements, on ne sait jamais.

 _Faut toujours être prévoyante._

C'est l'esprit plus léger que je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Il me reste une grosse demi-heure avant de partir et je décide de prendre une douche rapide

Je ne me sens pas sale mais je sais que l'eau va m'aider à me détendre.

En sortant je m'habille, j'essaie de me coiffer mais décidément ce n'est pas mon domaine et, comme ça ne ressemble à rien, j'opte pour un queue de cheval haute. Un peu de maquillage et je suis prête.

Lorsque je sors de ma chambre, Jasper est assis sur mon canapé un magazine débile sur les genoux et je vois à son expression qu'il essaie de ne pas rire.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais prise pour le genre de fille à faire les tests psychologiques, ricane-t-il en me montrant la double page qu'il est en train de regarder.

Je rougis malgré moi mais j'essaie de garder mon sérieux pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point je suis déstabilisée par sa découverte.

-C'est pas toujours psychologique comme test, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le ton de ma voix est joueur et je suis étonnée d'arriver à garder mon sérieux. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de trouver un trou de souris et de m'y cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie cette histoire.

-Je dois avouer que c'est très instructif, ajoute-t-il d'une voix rauque en haussant les sourcils.

Mon dieu j'ai honte.

De tous les magazines sous la table basse il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celui-là et son test _"Votre profil sexuel selon vos positions préférées"_.

Je hausse les épaules, feignant la nonchalance que je n'ai pas du tout au fond de moi:

-Toi qui ne savais pas quoi faire de moi te voilà avec plein d'idées maintenant.

La tension sexuelle entre nous monte d'un cran. Son regard passe de joueur à prédateur et je sais que s'il n'avait pas promis de garder ses mains pour lui je serais déjà étendue sur le canapé, lui entre mes cuisses.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il promis déjà ?_

Parce que je lui ai demandé ?

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

Aucune idée.

Il étouffe un grognement et je souris en voyant qu'il est tout autant affecté que moi par la situation.

-On y va ? réussit-il à dire en se levant.

Il me tourne le dos lorsque j'acquiesce et il me semble qu'il se remet le paquet en place et je souris toute seule.

-Je peux te prendre un verre d'eau ? demande-t-il alors que je vais vers l'entrée pour mettre mes chaussures.

-Bien sûr tu dois avoir des verres sur l'évier sinon dans le placard juste au dessus.

-Merci, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

J'enfile mes bottes et je l'entends distinctement remplir un verre d'eau du robinet. Je mets mon manteau en l'attendant et lorsqu'il me rejoint il me sourit et me prend la main pour m'entraîner à l'extérieur.

-Où va-t-on?

-Il y a un restaurant italien à quelques blocs d'ici, tu aimes la cuisine italienne ? On peut changer de plan si tu préfères.

Il a l'air nerveux tout à coup et je fronce les sourcils.

-Non j'adore italien.

-Bien, bien, répond-il avant de passer le reste du trajet perdu dans ses pensées.

Cette attitude contraste grandement avec notre comportement joueur d'il y a quelques minutes. Il me perturbe grandement à jouer le chaud et le froid avec moi et j'avoue ne pas trop savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demandé-je inquiète alors que son front est plissé d'inquiétude depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant.

-Très bien, me répond-il en me souriant.

Je sais que je devrais pousser parce qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui le tracasse mais lorsqu'il me sourit en me regardant de cette façon, j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

C'est dingue d'en être là au bout d'une dizaine de jours.

La serveuse nous place à notre table avec nos menus et revient quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre notre commande. Tout ce temps Jasper est resté perdu dans ses pensées et je recommence à me poser des questions.

Je n'ai pas envie de l'agacer avec mes interrogations sur ses humeurs alors j'essaie d'entamer une toute autre conversation:

-C'est très sympa comme endroit, comment as-tu connu ce restaurant ?

-Quand je suis arrivé à Seattle j'ai trouvé une colocation à quelques rues d'ici, et comme je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine, j'ai souvent commandé à emporter ici, me sourit-il semblant oublier ses soucis l'espace d'un instant.

-Un peu comme moi avec le chinois en bas de chez moi.

Il me semble le voir grimacer mais l'arrivée de la serveuse avec nos plats interrompt mes observations et nous dégustons notre repas en silence.

Parfois il me fait un petit sourire timide et d'autres fois il m'observe comme s'il essayait de percer à jour tous mes secrets. J'ai du mal avec l'intensité de son regard et je rougis à chaque fois même si j'essaie de garder mon calme.

La conversation finit par reprendre entre nous et je suis soulagée de l'atmosphère détendue qui finit par régner jusqu'à ce qu'il me ramène chez moi.

-Est-ce que tu veux monter ?

J'ai murmuré ma phrase, n'étant pas sûre de vouloir qu'il l'entende. Il me sourit timidement et encore une fois il cherche quelque chose dans mes yeux. Comme à chaque fois, je suis incapable de détourner le regard.

-Peut-être une autre fois, dit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, je commence très tôt demain matin.

-D'accord, réponds-je en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point je suis déçue. Une autre fois.

-Bonne nuit Bella, soupire-t-il avant de me laisser toute seule devant la porte de mon immeuble.

J'ai comme un pressentiment que quelque chose d'important s'est passé entre nous et que j'ai raté le coche. Une sensation de malaise s'empare de moi et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur l'origine de cette angoisse naissante.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide d'aller voir ma liste pour rayer quelques trucs que j'ai faits.

Je commence par le 23/ que j'aurais dû barrer depuis longtemps vu que ce soir n'est pas la première fois que je mange ailleurs qu'au chinois en bas de chez moi.

Puis, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que les 16/ et 17/ n'ont plus rien à faire dans cette liste. Je n'ai ni envie de draguer ni de me faire draguer sauf si ça inclut Jasper.

Et sur cette illumination, je vais me coucher en espérant faire de beaux rêves de lui.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **On tape pas l'auteure sinon elle n'écrit pas la suite !**

 **Je m'excuserais bien si j'y étais pour quelque chose mais Jasper a pris tout seul la décision de s'emballer je n'y suis pour rien du tout alors on ne m'insulte pas non plus mdr**

 **A votre avis que lui est-il passé par la tête à notre texan ?**

 **Et que va faire Bella ?**

 **Sinon j'ai constaté sur le dernier chapitre que vous étiez beaucoup moins à lire soit parce que ça ne vous plaît plus (auquel cas dites-moi ce qui vous gêne) soit par manque de temps avec les fêtes qui approchent. Du coup je pensais peut-être prendre une pause le temps des vacances, je n'ai encore rien décidé de définitif donc si je disparais quelques semaines ne vous inquiétez pas je reprendrais à la rentrée :)**

 **Bon week-end :)**


	21. CH20 24 ANS ET 131 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, vous avez battu tous les records et j'ai été extatique tout le week-end grâce à vous ! Continuez comme ça vous faites mon bonheur :D**

 **C'est un petit chapitre de transition, il ne se passe pas des masses de choses mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **20\. 24 ANS ET 131 JOURS**

Dix jours que je suis sans nouvelle.

Dix jours qu'il ne m'a pas appelée, ni rappelée.

J'ai essayé de le joindre les premiers temps, j'ai même envoyé des messages et les deux sont restés sans réponse. Je n'ai pas insisté, je ne veux pas paraître complètement désespérée.

Même si je le suis totalement.

Je me repasse la soirée en boucle et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver à ce silence radio.

Lorsque je suis sortie de ma chambre, il m'attendait assis sur le canapé. On a plaisanté ensemble. Il a respecté sa parole et a gardé ses mains et sa bouche pour lui et nous sommes allés dîner dans un restaurant Italien à quelques rues de chez moi. L'ambiance était très intime et le repas était excellent.

J'ai bien senti à des moments que quelque chose le perturbait et je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais il m'a simplement souri et j'en ai oublié mes interrogations.

Il m'a raccompagné chez moi et a prétexté devoir se lever tôt le lendemain quand je lui ai proposé de monter.

Même si j'ai été déçue de ne pas continuer la soirée, il m'a embrassée et encore une fois j'en ai oublié mes doutes.

Et ça fait maintenant dix jours qu'il a disparu de la surface de la terre.

Et dix jours que je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Je lève les yeux lorsque j'entends la sonnette de la boutique retentir.

-Salut Bella! s'exclame Rosalie en repliant son parapluie.

Ai-je oublié de préciser que la pluie ne cesse pas depuis dix jours ?

On bat tous les records de précipitations pour la saison.

 _Le temps est à l'image de ton état d'esprit: morose et lugubre!_

Je roule des yeux intérieurement. J'ai du mal à me supporter en ce moment.

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, dis-je en voyant Rosalie avancer jusqu'à moi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir avec un clin d'oeil.

Rose pourrait obtenir la lune avec un seul de ses regards, je n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'elle serait capable d'avoir avec un clin d'oeil. Les possibilités sont infinies.

-Tu as les réponses à mes questions ? essayé-je de plaisanter.

Je suis sûre que si elle se mettait en tête de faire avouer à Jasper pourquoi il m'ignorait depuis notre dernier rendez-vous elle y parviendrait.

-Quelles questions ? demande-t-elle en voyant mon air dépité.

-Pourquoi Jasper ne répond pas à mes messages depuis dix jours ?

Je sais que j'ai l'air complètement désespéré et elle sait que ce n'est pas que l'air. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de me dire:

-Non j'ai eu des tickets LE match de Catch du siècle mais on va définitivement parler de Jasper avant de se réjouir.

-Sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était complet ?! Comment as-tu fait ! dis-je sans pouvoir cacher mon enthousiasme.

-Tu as raté le passage où j'ai dû faire un clin d'oeil ? rigole-t-elle.

Elle pose les cinq billets sur le comptoir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sautiller de joie. Je fais le tour du comptoir et saute dans ses bras.

-Merci!

-Avec plaisir me répond-elle, on dirait que tu as vraiment besoin de te changer les idées. Tu veux en parler ? On peut aller prendre un café si tu veux.

J'acquiesce et je vais prévenir Alice que je prends une petite pause. Je récupère mon manteau et mon porte-monnaie avant de rejoindre Rose et nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers le café en face de ma librairie.

-Alors raconte, me demande-t-elle une fois nos boissons fumantes servies.

-Alors je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je lui raconte toute notre dernière soirée et elle est aussi perplexe que moi.

-Je sais que je parle très souvent plus vite que je ne réfléchis mais là vraiment, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrait expliquer son attitude. Je suis complètement perdue. Il ne répond pas à mes messages ni à mes appels.

-Tu en as envoyé beaucoup ? demande-t-elle en grimaçant.

-Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il fallait que j'arrête au bout de deux jours.

Je grimace. Je suis peut-être complètement ignorante de l'attitude correcte à adopter quand on commence à fréquenter quelqu'un de nouveau mais même moi je sais que le harcèlement téléphonique est à éviter.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella, soupire-t-elle.

-Que c'est ridicule d'être autant attaché en si peu de temps ?

Je sais au fond de moi que j'ai raison, c'est stupide d'être malade pour un gars que je connais à peine mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Non c'est pas ridicule, me sourit gentiment Rose en posant une main amicale sur la mienne. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Emmett il m'a tellement éblouie que j'en ai perdu la parole. A notre premier rendez-vous, il avait appris quelques mots en langage des signes parce qu'il croyait que j'étais muette.

Et j'éclate de rire parce que s'il y a bien quelque chose que Rose n'a pas dans sa poche, c'est sa langue!

-Et regarde aujourd'hui où nous en sommes, dit-elle plus sérieusement. Je t'ai vu au nouvel an avec lui, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes.

-Mais pourquoi m'ignorer alors ?

Je me déteste de geindre comme une chouinarde.

-Peut-être qu'il a ressenti la même connexion que toi et qu'il a eu peur ?

-Peut-être… soufflé-je.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose me laisse à mes pensées et me rappelle notre rendez-vous Catch de demain.

Je ne serais pas capable d'oublier même si je le voulais, il y a des affiches partout dans les rues. L'idée de passer une super soirée avec mes nouvelles amies me réjouit et m'aide à tenir le reste de la journée sans trop me préoccuper de l'absence de Jasper.

C'est plus tard dans la soirée que je reçois un texto pour le moins perturbant.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qui a envoyé le mystérieux sms ? Et que dit-il ce fameux message ?**

 **Les paris sont ouverts lol**

 **A très vite pour la suite ;)**


	22. CH21 24 ANS ET 132 JOURS

**Coucou les amies !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël. Moi ça a été bien sympathique, je suis à deux doigts de la crise de foie et demain c'est l'anniversaire de mon fils ça va pas m'arranger !**

 **Je vous poste ce petit chapitre parce que j'ai la soirée tranquille et que ça me manque de vous lire :D**

 **On va savoir qui est l'auteur du fameux sms ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **21\. 24 ANS ET 132 JOURS**

Je lis le message depuis plus de dix minutes. Que répondre à ça ?

Je n'en ai eu aucune idée hier soir, je n'ai donc rien répondu mais je ne suis pas plus avancée ce matin.

Je relis une nouvelle fois le message et au lieu de répondre, je l'appelle, ce sera plus simple.

Enfin je crois…

 _-Bella?_

-Bonjour papa, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration.

 _-Bella c'est quoi cette vidéo ?_

Je grince des dents. Comment expliquer à son père qu'il y a une vidéo sur internet de sa fille se faisant tripoter contre un mur par un gars qu'il ne connaît pas ?

 _Feins l'innocence et mens !_

Mentir à un Shérif, tu n'as pas une idée plus pourrie ?

-Papa…

 _-Bella ?_

Oups il a l'air fâché.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ?

 _-Tu me poses la question ou tu me réponds ?_

 _Il est bon. Très bon._

J'ai toujours dit qu'il gâchait ses talents de détective à Forks.

-Je te réponds. Et puis d'abord comment es-tu tombé sur cette vidéo ?

 _-C'est Paul qui me l'a montrée._

Je ricane. Il ne manque pas d'air alors qu'il m'a lui aussi tripotée. Ce n'était pas contre un mur, plutôt contre un rocher, mais ça compte pareil !

-Ecoute papa, on s'est laissés emporter et dès qu'on a vu qu'on n'était pas seuls, on a arrêté. Ce n'est pas notre faute si les gens aujourd'hui dégainent aussi facilement leurs téléphones portables. J'ai porté une réclamation au site, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

 _-Je voulais juste être sûr que tu étais d'accord avec ce qu'il se passait sur la vidéo._

D'accord ? Bon dieu s'il ne m'avait pas arrêtée il se serait passé beaucoup plus que ça sur cette vidéo !

 _Je ne crois pas que Charlie ait besoin de savoir ça…_

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, souris-je même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

C'est agréable qu'il s'inquiète pour moi.

 _-Paul avait peur que tu te fasses molester contre ton gré_ , dit-il un peu plus calme maintenant.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de lui poser un problème quand c'était lui qui me molestait ! m'exclamé-je avant de m'en rendre compte.

 _-AAAAAHHHHH_ , entends-je mon père hurler. _Je ne veux pas savoir !_

Je suis presque sûre qu'il se bouche les oreilles.

-Désolée papa, dis-je en essayant de retenir mon fou rire.

 _-Bien, fais attention à toi et dis à ce Jean-Pierre que ton père est policier, qu'il a un 9 mm et qu'il sait faire disparaître un corps sans laisser de trace._

Je me mets à rire avant de lui dire au revoir et de raccrocher.

Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réparé ma relation avec mon père.

Quant à "Jean-Pierre", je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour pour se morfondre, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête !

* * *

 **Ouh mais comme le temps passe trop vite !**

* * *

-T'es sûre qu'on s'habille comme ça pour un match de catch ? demandé-je à Rose en fronçant les sourcils devant mon reflet dans le miroir.

-Bien sûr!

Je me jette un second coup d'oeil. Je porte un pantalon en cuir rouge qui fait l'effet d'une seconde peau.

 _Les squats ça paie, pas un gramme de cellulite !_

Heureusement parce que ce pantalon ne fait pas de cadeau.

Le haut que je porte est noir et très échancré. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de montrer autant de peau mais l'ensemble est très beau et à côté de Rose j'ai l'air d'une nonne.

Elle porte une robe bustier à paillettes tellement minuscule que si elle a le malheur de se pencher en avant ou en arrière tout fout le camp!

-Oh non! Angela est malade elle ne viendra pas ce soir, dit-elle déçue en reposant son téléphone sur le lit. Je me faisais une joie de cette soirée entre filles.

-Propose à Emmett de venir avec nous, c'est pas une fille mais parfois son comportement est trompeur, chuchoté-je.

Et on se met à rire parce que j'ai totalement raison. Déjà il est fan de Martha Stewart ce qui pour un gars est super bizarre. Ensuite il aime cuisiner et décorer et vraiment, quand on les regarde ensemble avec Rosalie on se demande s'ils n'ont pas échangé leurs corps à un moment donné. Comme si l'esprit de l'homme était dans Rose et l'esprit de la femme dans Emmett.

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas très progressiste comme idée mais Emmett et son tablier rose en train de regonfler des coussins sur le canapé pendant que Rose joue à Call of Duty sur la console est super perturbant, même au 21ème siècle.

-Emmyyyyyyyyy! hurle-t-elle en sortant de la chambre dans laquelle nous nous préparons. Angela ne vient pas tu veux prendre sa place ? Emmett ?

Je cours dans le salon parce que le silence d'Emmett est plus qu'inhabituel et je le vois debout face à Rose, les yeux noirs, la bouche grande ouverte.

 _Il bave un peu non ?_

On dirait oui et je me mets à rire ce qui le sort de sa contemplation.

-Oh oui je viens ! dit-il avant de partir comme un fou dans leur chambre.

Rose et moi nous nous regardons sans comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle hausse les épaules lorsqu'on sonne à la porte.

-Jess a chopé le même virus qu'Angie donc comme elles ne viennent pas, je l'ai pris lui à la place, dit-elle en montrant Garrett qui la suit docilement.

-Waouh Garrett la classe! m'exclamé-je lorsque je le vois entrer.

Il porte un costume noir avec dessous une chemise blanche et une cravate noire satinée qui complète le tout. Il est vraiment canon, surtout lorsqu'il tourne sur lui-même pour me montrer à quel point il a fait un effort.

Je lève mes deux pouces en l'air pour lui montrer mon appréciation et il me répond avec un clin d'oeil.

-Bella quand tu auras fini de mater mon mec tu pourras me dire à quel point je suis fabuleuse, s'exclame Kate et je rigole lorsqu'elle aussi se met à tourner pour me montrer sa tenue sous tous les angles.

-Tu es fantastique Kate, comme toujours.

Elle porte une longue robe en velours d'un violet très sombre qui fait ressortir sa peau blanche et ses boucles blondes. Mais le plus de la robe c'est le décolleté qui descend jusqu'à son nombril.

-Merci ma belle, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour me saluer et Garrett fait de même ensuite. Ces deux-là sont vraiment trop bizarres. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge et elle ne peut s'empêcher de jouer la copine jalouse. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi en phase l'un avec l'autre alors qu'ils passent leur temps à s'envoyer des piques ou à se disputer. Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu -ou des préliminaires bien souvent. Ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils seraient incapable de se faire du mal et ça me rend toujours un peu envieuse surtout si Rose et Emmett sont dans les parages. Ca me rappelle tout ce que je n'ai pas.

-On y va ? demande Emmett en sortant de la chambre.

Il a troqué son tablier contre un costume noir tout comme Garrett et lorsque ces deux se lancent un regard de connivence je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'ils nous préparent quelque chose.

Et, les connaissant, je ne suis pas très rassurée...

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Bon désolée pour la petite déception, ce n'était pas Jasper, juste un papa très inquiet ;)**

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai préféré vous poster ce chapitre et un chapitre de La Prophétie d'Antonia qu'il faut que je relise avant ;)**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite et, en attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année^^**

 **Bisous :)**


	23. CH22 24 ANS ET 132 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de 2019 ! Bon ok c'est pas un truc de fou je sais ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes une excellente nouvelle année pleine de bonnes choses.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages, mon meilleur moment c'est le matin quand je me réveille ou dans la journée quand ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas regardé mon téléphone et que j'ai plusieurs reviews à lire en même temps je suis aux anges !**

 **Surtout continuez je me régale !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos amis au match de catch ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **22\. 24 ANS ET 132 JOURS**

-Mesdemoiselles! S'il vous plaît ! crie un journaliste.

-Par ici! nous interpelle un autre.

-Oh mon dieu, couine Kate. Ils nous prennent pour des stars !

Je rougis comme une dingue, je ne sais plus où me mettre.

Garrett et Emmett sont devant nous et, vu comment ils sont habillés, on dirait deux gardes du corps.

Autour de moi j'entends les journalistes se demander entre eux qui nous sommes. "Surement des actrices du dernier film pour ado à la mode", entends-je dire quelque part.

-C'est démentiel! s'exclame Rose avant de prendre possession du tapis rouge comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Moi j'ai envie d'une cape d'invisibilité pour aller avec mon tatouage !

-Allez Bella! me tire Kate par le bras. Détends-toi et souris !

Et c'est ce que je fais.

Avec leurs lunettes noires, les garçons jouent leurs rôles à la perfection, allant jusqu'à faire semblant de parler avec une oreillette invisible - parce que inexistante.

Passé l'embarrassement, je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'être une grande vedette, les gens nous applaudissent lorsque nous posons, certains nous demandent même des autographes, et, rien que pour ces dix minutes, le pantalon en cuir, le décolleté vertigineux, la mini pochette en guise de sac à main et les échasses en valent la peine !

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée de la salle, les placeurs nous entraînent d'office vers les places VIP sans même regarder nos tickets. Nous n'avons même pas le temps de nous asseoir que les serveurs nous amènent des toasts et une bouteille de champagne.

Du coin de l'oeil je vois Garrett et Emmett se taper dans la main et je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Ils vont nous foutre dehors lorsqu'ils s'apercevront que nous avons fraudé.

L'espace d'un instant j'ai peur mais ça ne dure pas, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ma soirée.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma pochette et je le sors pour y voir un message de Charlie.

Apparemment il m'a vue en direct à la télévision puisque ma tenue l'a choqué. Je vais pour répondre mais il m'envoie un autre message me disant de profiter de ma soirée.

 _Merci papa !_

J'en ai bien l'intention. A commencer par la coupe de champagne que me tend Emmett.

Une demi-heure et quelques coupes plus tard je commence à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Rien à voir avec ma dernière cuite, je me sens légère, insouciante, je me moque de me faire choper pour resquillage.

 _C'est bien Swan, tu progresses !_

Le match commence, un présentateur au milieu du ring nous annonce les deux catcheurs que nous attendons tous: The Machine VS Beast Monster !

Alors que le premier -mon favoris- entre en scène, la foule est en délire, les femmes se mettent à hurler comme des dégénérées et, ce n'est que lorsque Rose se tourne vers moi complètement choquée, que je m'aperçois que je fais partie de ces dégénérées.

Mais je m'en fous !

Je ne peux pas être pire qu'elle quelques minutes plus tard:

-FAIS-LUI BOUFFER LA CORDE ! MAIS VAS-Y FINIS-LE BORDEL!

Je pourrais avoir honte d'elle mais même pas. Plus elle gueule, plus je ris et plus Emmett est amoureux -ou excité je sais pas trop.

Les deux hommes sur le ring se battent avec élégance, une chorégraphie spectaculaire et bien maîtrisée. Ils sont magnifiques, tout en muscles, ils sont grands, beaux et forts. Ils transpirent et je trouve ça sexy. Je ne suis pas la seule, à côté de moi Kate est sans voix depuis le début du match.

Je vois à plusieurs reprises Garrett essayer d'attirer son attention mais elle ne bronche pas et regarde les deux montagnes de muscles faire semblant de se battre.

Beast Monster est en train de perdre et je me lève de mon siège pour encourager The Machine qui est en train de lui mettre la pâté du siècle. Je suis à fond et même Kate sort de sa contemplation pour exploser de rire devant mon enthousiasme.

The Machine envoie son adversaire valser dans les cordes et lui donne un coup de coude et, alors que Beast Monster rebondit vers lui, il finit K.O. au sol. L'arbitre commence à gueuler, moi avec, pour compter tandis que The Machine grimpe sur les cordes pour sauter de tout son poids sur son opposant.

-OUUUUUH! la foule entière s'écrit et je grince des dents, ça doit faire mal.

L'autre reste couché et le match est terminé.

Mon favoris a gagné et je suis toute extatique. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure et j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu des litres de cafés tellement je suis excitée !

-C'était génial! Merci Rose! m'exclamé-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer tellement je suis reconnaissante qu'elle réalise un des points de ma liste. Et qu'en plus The Machine gagne, ma soirée est inoubliable !

-Souriez les filles! nous interpelle Emmett qui s'empresse de nous prendre en photo.

Nous nous amusons quelques temps ainsi, prenant des dizaines de photos les uns des autres, en attendant un peu que la salle se vide.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi je suis encore sur un nuage.

La soirée était géniale et parfaite. Je prends quelques minutes pour regarder les photos qu'Emmett m'a envoyé et je m'esclaffe toute seule, certaines sont à mourir de rire. Il y en a une de Garrett et lui où ils se la jouent James Bond, dos à dos, faisant semblant de tenir une arme chacun. Il y a une série où ils se mettent à genou devant chacune de nous comme s'ils étaient éperdument amoureux à chaque fois.

Mais celle que je préfère c'est la première qu'il a prise, celle où je prends Rose dans mes bras, nous sourions toutes les deux naturellement, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

C'est celle que je mets en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

Je m'envoie par mail la photo où nous sommes tous les cinq ensemble pour mettre en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur.

Avant d'aller à la salle de bain, je barre les 4/, 5/ et 8/ de ma liste et je suis super contente d'avoir réussi à faire tout ça en seulement quatre mois et demi.

Pendant ma douche, je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire ensuite et, lorsque j'en sors je suis toujours indécise.

Je me mets en pyjama, la journée a été longue et je suis exténuée. L'excitation est redescendue je me sens complètement épuisée maintenant.

Je m'installe dans mon lit et je vais pour mettre mon téléphone en silencieux lorsque je vois que j'ai un nouveau message.

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux quand je le lis...

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Alors ? Ce match de catch ?**

 **Bon promis, cette fois c'est pas un message de Charlie !**

 **Notre chouchou revient dans le chapitre suivant^^**

 **J'attends vos avis sur la façon dont ils vont se retrouver, faites-moi rêver !**

 **A très vite.**


	24. CH23 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS

**Bonjour :)**

 **Allez j'ai promis de poster ça dans le week-end du coup le voici ;)**

 **C'est le dernier que j'ai d'avance il faut dire que les vacances n'ont pas été très productives de mon côté, je vais essayer de rattrapper ça cet après-midi si mes deux monstres veulent bien me laisser bosser tranquille !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et je vous offre Jasper le temps de quelques lignes après je le récupère^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **23\. 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS**

Ca fait quatre jours depuis le premier message de Jasper.

 _ **Je suis un idiot.**_

C'est court et concis et ça ne m'explique absolument pas pourquoi il est resté dix jours à m'ignorer.

Je sais que je suis désespérée mais j'ai aussi ma fierté c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu le soir même. J'avais prévu de le laisser mariner au moins jusqu'au lendemain mais il m'a envoyé des messages toute la nuit.

 _ **Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **Pardonne-moi Bella je suis un idiot.**_

 _ **S'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Peut-on discuter ?**_

 _ **Je suis prêt à supplier.**_

Du coup je n'ai pas su quoi répondre il y a trois jours, et je ne suis pas plus avancée aujourd'hui.

Depuis, il a essayé de m'appeler et j'ai ignoré ses appels aussi.

Puis il y a les messages de cette nuit qui me laissent plus que perplexe.

 _ **Tu me manques.**_

 _ **Je t'en supplie réponds-moi, laisse-moi t'expliquer.**_

 _ **Bella…**_

 _ **S'il te plaît…**_

Je reste complètement bloquée sur le premier. _**Tu me manques**_.

Il n'a pas le droit de jouer sur ça.

Dix jours qu'il m'ignore, il n'a pas le droit de me dire des choses comme ça, si je lui manque c'est totalement de sa faute après tout !

Je soupire et pars travailler en prenant la décision de laisser mon téléphone à la maison.

Toute la journée je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire. J'ai envie de le voir, c'est indéniable mais je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. Je suis déjà beaucoup trop attachée à lui et les dix derniers jours ont été très difficiles pour moi.

Je suis de fermeture ce soir et lorsque je descends la grille de la devanture, j'entends:

-Bella?

Sa voix est tremblante et peu assurée, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une fois parler comme ça, le soir où il m'a ramenée quand il a cru que je rejetais son offre du petit-déjeuner.

Je soupire et me retourne.

 _OH. MON. DIEU._

Putain de merde, je n'étais pas prête pour cette vision.

 _Dieu existe voilà la preuve vivante._

On s'emballe pas…

Va falloir qu'il s'explique avant.

Je détaille Jasper de la tête aux pieds sans vergogne et c'est un véritable orgasme visuel.

Veste et bottes en cuir noir, jean élimé foncé, les cheveux en bataille à cause du casque qu'il tient dans la main et qu'il pose sur le guidon de sa moto.

Je n'y connais pas grand chose en moto mais je vois que c'est une sportive rien qu'à la hauteur des cale-pieds.

Elle est noire avec quelques accessoires oranges tout comme son casque et je suis sûre que je bave sans m'en rendre compte.

-Bella, m'appelle-t-il doucement en s'avançant vers moi.

Lorsqu'il est à quelques centimètres de moi, la légère brise de soir m'envoie son odeur en pleine figure et je me retiens de gémir. Il sent le danger, l'huile de moteur et son parfum mélangés c'est un véritable plaisir pour mes sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jasper?

Ma voix est calme et je me surprends moi-même.

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, dit-il en grinçant des dents.

-Et tu as pris ça pour une invitation ?

Je le vois grimacer et je m'en veux un peu de lui faire ça. Lorsque je me suis retrouvée seule à la librairie en fin d'après-midi j'ai réussi à prendre enfin une décision le concernant. J'ai décidé de lui donner rendez-vous au café dans lequel nous avions pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble mais lorsque j'ai cherché mon téléphone pour le faire, je me suis rappelé que je l'avais laissé à la maison ce matin.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais plus quoi faire, soupire-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

J'ai remarqué que c'est un geste qu'il fait souvent lorsqu'il est gêné .

-J'ai laissé mon téléphone à la maison, caputilé-je, j'allais t'envoyer un message en rentrant.

-C'est vrai ? demande-t-il le regard plein d'espoir alors qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

Le sourire disparaît:

-Je suis un idiot.

-Ca, j'ai remarqué! m'exclamé-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il baisse la tête et remet la main dans ses cheveux. Je lutte pour ne pas passer la mienne avec lui.

-J'ai eu peur, commence-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Il relève les yeux pour voir ma réaction et je reste de marbre en espérant qu'il continue ses explications.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi avant et j'ai eu peur. J'ai l'impression que tout va trop vite et j'ai eu besoin de prendre du recul pour faire le point. J'aurais dû te dire exactement ce qu'il se passait et je m'excuse d'avoir disparu comme ça c'était idiot.

Maintenant il a relevé la tête et son regard me brûle:

-Je suis désolé et si tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance je te promets de tout faire pour regagner ta confiance.

Voyant que je ne dis toujours rien, il soupire:

-S'il te plaît...

 _Réponds-lui bordel !_

Je suis restée bloquée sur le fait qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

 _C'est vrai que c'était mignon._

Mignon ? C'était une déclaration !

Je ne suis pas folle alors il y a bien quelque chose de fort entre nous ! Moi qui croyais que j'étais complètement barrée !

-Non Bella, tu n'es pas folle, je le ressens aussi, dit-il plein d'espoir à nouveau.

-J'ai encore parlé à haute voix ?

Il me sourit tendrement:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je le regarde bien dans les yeux, essayant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de doute mais tout ce que je trouve c'est de la détermination et de l'affection. Peut-être un peu d'amour aussi mais il est bien trop tôt pour le dire.

Ce que je vois dans son regard me satisfait et je fais les quelques pas qui nous séparent pour passer les bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser comme si nous étions les deux derniers survivants de l'espèce humaine.

 _Il me tarde de repeupler la Terre maintenant si tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Oh mais je vois très bien !

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Hum hum je sais je coupe encore quand ça devient torride et oui je le fais exprès j'aime bien quand vous êtes frustrées vous me faites rire ;)**

 **La suite quand elle sera écrite mais on sait déjà ce qu'elle va bientôt rayer de sa liste, ça a deux roues et un moteur puissant !**

 **Bonne fin de week-end à bientôt de vous lire^^**


	25. CH24 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre des aventures maladroites de nos deux tourtereaux !**

 **J'ai mis du temps à le sortir je m'en excuse mais ça ne venait pas. J'ai commencé deux OS pour me sortir les histoires que j'avais dans la tête et pouvoir avancer sur celle-ci!**

 **Ce qui ressort de vos commentaires de manière générale c'est que Bella pardonne un peu trop vite à Jasper. Je peux comprendre, je l'aurais fait mariner un peu plus moi aussi mais j'ai plus le caractère de Rosalie que celui de Bella lol.**

 **Il faut prendre en compte déjà d'un point de vu technique, les chapitres sont très courts je peux pas tergiverser pendant 10 chapitres avant qu'elle lui pardonne sinon c'est à moi que vous allez en vouloir!**

 **Ensuite sur le fond, Bella vit au jour le jour. Sa mère est morte à 25 ans sans prévenir et, même si je ne ramène pas ça toutes les deux phrases, ça laisse un traumatisme. Du coup elle profite de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier parce que dans la vie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Je parle là en connaissance de cause alors n'accablez pas trop Jasper, il a eu peur, c'est un mec, c'est quasi dans sa nature de flipper à cause de ses sentiments !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **24\. 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS**

-Est-ce que je peux te ramener? me demande-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de baisers intenses.

Il pose son front contre le mien et il me faut beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau.

C'est fou d'être complètement addict à ses baisers.

 _Y a des choses plus graves dans la vie…_

Et beaucoup moins agréables…

-Je n'ai pas de casque, réussis-je à dire.

Il se décolle de moi et me prend la main pour m'amener jusqu'à sa moto:

-Je sais que la saison n'est pas idéale mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de route à faire jusqu'à chez toi.

Nous sommes fin janvier et il est vrai que les températures ne sont pas idéales pour une balade à moto.

-Au moins il ne pleut pas, soupiré-je alors qu'il sort un second casque de son top-case.

Je le regarde étonnée:

-Tu avais prévu que je te pardonne ?

Mon ton est sec, je suis un peu vexée et mon égo en prend un coup. Peut-être aurais-je dû le faire ramer un peu plus après tout!

-Non Bella, se défend-il en levant les mains pour m'apaiser, j'espérais mais je n'étais pas sûr vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.

Encore une fois je sonde son regard pour être sûre qu'il ne me ment pas et je n'y vois aucune déception de sa part.

Je prends donc le casque qu'il me tend pour le mettre sur ma tête. Il me sourit tendrement avant de passer sa jambe par-dessus la moto. Il se met debout, son engin bien calé entre ses cuisses et la vision est très alléchante. Il me tend une main et m'aide à monter derrière lui. Comme je ne suis pas très grande, je ne peux pas faire comme lui, je suis obligée de m'appuyer sur le cale-pied pour monter mais il tient fermement la moto pour ne pas la coucher.

Lorsque je suis enfin assise à l'arrière de la selle, il en fait de même.

-Accroche-toi, me dit-il avant de prendre mes mains pour les passer autour de sa taille.

Il lâche un peu les gaz et les tremblements puissants du moteur se répercutent directement dans mon bas ventre. Mon gémissement est heureusement couvert par les bruits de l'accélération mais ça ne m'empêche pas de rougir furieusement.

Je ne vois pas grand chose du paysage que je connais par coeur de toute façon. Je pose ma joue entre ses omoplates et je ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement des sensations. Mes bras se resserrent autour de son ventre et, à un moment je sens sa main sur la mienne durant quelques secondes. Ca me réchauffe un peu je dois dire.

La moto c'est sympa mais pas quand ça gèle autant!

Quelques minutes plus tard il se gare en bas de chez moi. Je commence à claquer des dents, je suis frigorifiée parce que je ne suis absolument pas habillée pour une balade à moto en plein coeur de l'hiver.

-Désolé, dit-il lorsqu'il me sent trembler de la tête au pied, c'était pas une idée brillante.

Il m'aide à descendre et mes muscles me semblent atrophiés par le froid. Je saute sur place quelques fois pour essayer de faire repartir ma circulation sanguine.

-Je te prendrai pour une autre balade au printemps, lorsque le temps s'y prêtera un peu plus, sourit-il en quittant son casque une fois descendu.

Il secoue la tête et j'ai l'impression d'être dans une pub l'Oréal. Ses cheveux se remettent en place comme par magie.

Lorsque j'enlève le mien je sais que mes cheveux sont en bataille et si je secoue la tête comme lui je suis sûre de ressembler à un pétard à mèche !

Il semble le comprendre car il s'approche de moi et passe la main dans mes cheveux pour les discipliner un peu et je souris devant la tendresse du geste.

-Je ferai une tresse la prochaine fois, dis-je nonchalamment.

La joie que je lis dans ses yeux, c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de voir pour confirmer que j'ai pris la bonne décision en acceptant de lui donner une seconde chance.

-Merci, sourit-il en s'approchant pour m'embrasser.

Je le coupe, s'il se met à m'embrasser maintenant, je vais oublier mon nom et je vais vouloir le faire monter. Et je sais que cette fois, je ne lui ferai pas promettre de garder ses mains pour lui. S'il monte, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, je serai incapable de lui résister.

Et c'est encore trop tôt, je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne va pas me refaire le même coup au petit matin ?

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie d'en rester là non plus alors je lui demande:

-Est-ce que tu veux aller manger quelque part ?

Il fronce les sourcils quelques secondes mais se reprend bien vite et acquiesce. Je lui souris, prends la main qu'il me tend et je l'entraîne un peu plus haut dans ma rue.

Il y a un restaurant thaï que je n'ai jamais osé tester, préférant le chinois en bas de mon appartement.

-Bella? me dit-il alors que la serveuse nous apporte les cartes.

Je lève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillent d'une intensité que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant et, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai peur.

-Je sais que c'est encore tôt mais, commence-t-il mal à l'aise, mes parents viennent me rendre visite la semaine prochaine et j'aimerais beaucoup qu'ils fassent ta connaissance.

 _Waouh rencontrer les parents !_

Déjà ?!

J'écarquille les yeux et l'horreur doit se lire sur mon visage parce que Jasper devient blême tout à coup:

-Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends Bella…

-Non! le coupé-je.

-Non? se vexe-t-il.

-Je veux dire, oui, je serai ravie de rencontrer tes parents.

Il souffle soulagée d'entendre ma réponse. Il prend ma main qui repose sur la table dans la sienne et me sourit.

 _Mon père te connaît déjà..._

 _En quelque sorte…_

C'est normal que ses parents apprennent mon existence à leur tour, c'est un juste retour des choses à mon avis.

-Comment ça ton père me connaît déjà ?

 _C'est moi ou il a l'air complètement en panique ?_

Pourquoi avec lui je n'ai _aucun_ filtre verbal ?

-Tu te rappelles devant la librairie lorsqu'on… laissé-je traîner.

-S'embrassait comme deux ados en chaleur ?

-Oui, je rigole de bon coeur ce souvenir est extraordinaire. Tu te rappelles aussi qu'on avait une audience ?

Il acquiesce et arque un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir avec ça.

-Disons simplement qu'un de ses adjoints, - inutile de lui dire que c'était mon coup d'un soir qui était le responsable - lui a montré une vidéo plutôt intéressante, finis-je d'expliquer en grinçant des dents.

-Oh mon Dieu! s'exclame-t-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Attends une minute, un de ses adjoints comme dans adjoint d'un Shérif ?

Ses yeux sont ronds comme des billes et je lui fais un sourire contrit. La profession de mon père n'a jamais été évoquée lors de nos conversations.

-Exactement comme dans adjoint d'un Shérif.

-Le Shérif en question étant ton père ?

Sa voix part dans les aigus tout d'un coup. Ce serait très drôle s'il n'avait pas l'air à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

-Le Shérif en question étant mon père en effet, confirmé-je.

Je le vois déglutir difficilement.

 _C'est le moment de lui dire ce qu'a dit Charlie ?_

A mon avis il n'y pas de meilleur moment que l'instant présent !

-Il m'a aussi demandé de te prévenir qu'il avait un 9mm et qu'il savait cacher un corps.

J'essaie de plaisanter mais ça ne le fait pa rire du tout. Il est blanc comme un linge.

 _C'est là qu'on va voir si on peut lui faire confiance de nouveau!_

Jasper met quelques minutes à se remettre mais finalement il y parvient. Ca fait du bien de le voir retrouver un peu de couleurs, on aurait dit ce vampire constipé dans la saga Twilight.

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien me rencontrer et accepter mes excuses d'avoir molesté sa fille en plein milieu de la rue? demande-t-il timidement.

Je souris, heureuse qu'il soit prêt à faire ça pour moi.

-Je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi Jean-Pierre, m'exclamé-je avant de prendre un fou rire.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Je sais pas vous mais moi je vois bien la tête de Jean-Pierre devant Charlie^^**

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On lui pardonne ou pas ? Il a une moto quand même les filles !**

 **Je vous dis à demain sur la prophétie et à bientôt pour ici !**

 **Bisous**


	26. CH25 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais, j'espère qu'il n'est pas bourré de fautes, je viens de finir et je suis trop fatiguée pour relire plusieurs fois.**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos messages, je m'éclate vraiment avec cette histoire et vous avez l'air contentes aussi donc rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir !**

 **Il me reste je pense deux/trois chapitres et l'épilogue à écrire, j'ai déjà le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue bien en tête et pour une fois j'aime bien mon idée de fin. Bon y a du cliché aussi mais c'est difficile de faire original vu le nombre de fictions qui existent.**

 **Allez je vais répondre à vos messages et je vous poste ce chapitre^^ (je fais dans le désordre aujourd'hui me demandez pas pourquoi je fonctionne à l'envers en ce moment !)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **25\. 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS**

-Jean-Pierre ? m'interroge-t-il et il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me remettre de mon fou rire.

Sa moue étonnée ne m'aide vraiment pas à me calmer non plus.

-La vidéo est de mauvaise qualité et je t'appelle par ton prénom pour essayer de te dire qu'on n'est pas seuls, je pense que Charlie a mal compris comment tu t'appelles.

Je le vois se perdre dans ses pensées quelques instants. J'ai envie de m'excuser pour mon père mais je me retiens.

-Et tu ne l'as pas contredit ?

-J'ai déjà eu du mal à lui expliquer que toute la scène était consentante !

Il s'étouffe avec l'eau qu'il était en train de boire:

-Tu veux dire qu'il croit que je te force ?

-J'ai dû choisir ma bataille, soit je le laissais penser que tu abusais de son innocente fille, soit il apprenait que tu t'appelais en réalité Jasper. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, je sais choisir mes priorités Jean-Pierre !

Ma répartie semble l'apaiser et je vois bien qu'il essaie de se retenir de rire.

-Tu me montreras la vidéo ?

-J'ai fait une réclamation sur le site et elle a été supprimée mais je suis persuadée qu'elle existe quelque part d'autre.

Je hausse les épaules. Nous étions plutôt sages sur la vidéo, même si on voit mon visage, il n'y a rien que je n'assume pas dessus.

La serveuse nous amène l'addition et Jasper se jette dessus avant que je ne puisse réagir.

Je boude légèrement, gênée que ce soit lui qui paie encore une fois.

-Dis-toi que c'est pour ma maman, dit-il alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, elle serait très déçue si j'oubliais les bonnes manières qu'elle m'a inculqué.

Sa main est posée dans le creux de mon dos et il me murmure dans l'oreille, son contact me fait perdre tous mes moyens comme d'habitude.

Pourquoi suis-je fâchée déjà?

 _Aucune idée…_

Il ouvre la porte du restaurant pour me laisser sortir mais je stoppe net lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il pleut à torrents.

-Mince, s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il réalise les trombes d'eau qui tombent du ciel. Je vais appeler un taxi.

-Non!

Je crie alors qu'il est sur le point de sortir son téléphone de la poche de son manteau en cuir. Je mets la main sur son poignet pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

-J'habite au bout de la rue, c'est ridicule d'appeler un taxi pour quelques centaines de mètres.

-Tu veux qu'on attende que ça se calme ? demande-t-il perplexe en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fait une grimace adorable lorsqu'il se rend compte que ça ne va pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

Un éclair illumine le ciel et il fait un pas en arrière, m'entrainant avec lui à l'abri sous l'auvent du restaurant.

Lorsque le tonnerre gronde quelques secondes plus tard, nous sursautons légèrement puis nous nous mettons à rire d'avoir été surpris tous les deux.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va se calmer avant un moment, on fait la course ?

-Quoi ? s'exclame-t-il alors que je fais un pas pour sortir de l'abri sous lequel nous étions.

-On fait la course ?

Il me retient par la main.

-Tu veux courir ? demande-t-il incrédule.

J'acquiesce en lui souriant malicieusement. C'est exactement ce que je veux faire.

-Sous la pluie ?

Je lui fais oui de la tête, je vois qu'il essaie de réprimer un sourire alors je me retourne et lâche sa main avant de m'élancer sous la pluie battante.

-Merde ! je l'entends dire derrière moi mais je ne me retourne pas.

Bon, j'avoue quand les gens dans les films courent sous la pluie c'est super romantique.

Dans la vraie vie, ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme ça.

Je manque trois fois de m'étaler parce que le sol est glissant et, il faut l'avouer, ma coordination est bien pourrie. Puis, le fait que mes cheveux ruissellent devant mes yeux, ça n'aide pas non plus, je ne vois pas où je mets les pieds du coup je manque de tomber plus souvent. J'essaie de ralentir mais le rideau de pluie me bloque quand même la vue.

A un moment, Jasper me rattrape et passe un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir et je soupire de soulagement alors qu'il se met à courir plus vite.

Je me laisse entraîner par son rythme et très vite je suis complètement essoufflée.

Il m'entraine jusqu'à l'entrée de mon immeuble et nous montons les marches du perron quatre par quatre.

Physiquement, c'est complètement impossible pour moi, mes jambes ne sont pas assez longues mais dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression de voler.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'abri devant la porte de mon immeuble, nous sommes trempés jusqu'aux os. Autant il m'avait fait le coup de la pub l'Oréal en enlevant son casque, autant la pluie sur ses cheveux ça ne le fait pas du tout. Il frise, pire que moi et j'éclate de rire lorsque je le vois essayer de dompter sa chevelure de caniche mouillé.

-Je sais, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, je n'ai pas choisi la bonne ville pour être sexy tous les jours de l'année.

-C'est mignon je trouve, répliqué-je en levant la main pour passer les doigts dans ses cheveux.

D'accord niveau chevelure c'est pas vraiment ça.

Mais l'eau qui ruisselle le long de son cou, son t-shirt trempé sous sa veste ouverte qui moule sa musculature et qui est quasiment transparent, ça, c'est très sexy.

-Bella…

Sa voix est rauque et résonne dans mes entrailles. Instinctivement, mon souffle s'accélère et je vois son torse se soulever au même rythme. Ses tétons pointent sous le tissu et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de les prendre en bouche.

-Bella!

Cette fois c'est plus urgent du coup je sors de ma contemplation et lève les yeux vers lui.

-Hein? Quoi ?

Il sourit et caresse ma joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser est langoureux, il n'y a pas l'urgence des précédents. Autant j'aimais bien nos baisers torrides autant là, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de faire passer ses sentiments qui sont beaucoup plus évolués que le simple désir charnel de nos débuts.

Ses lèvres sont douces et fermes en même temps, sa langue passe sur ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accorde dans un soupir.

Ses mains encadrent mon visage et les miennes se jettent autour de son cou pour me rapprocher de lui.

Le baiser prend une nouvelle tournure, plus insistant, plus ardent et nos langues se mélangent au rythme de nos gémissements.

Puis l'instant d'après il se recule et me laisse complètement pantelante.

 _Il s'est passé quoi là ?_

Aucune idée !

-Il faut que j'y aille Bella, dit-il difficilement.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désirs, je sais qu'il a autant de mal que moi avec cette séparation, alors pourquoi s'est-il éloigné ?

Je vais pour répliquer mais il est déjà en bas des marches.

-Je t'appelle demain! hurle-t-il pour se faire entendre à travers le bruit de la pluie qui n'a pas cessé.

 _Il part vraiment là ? Après le baiser qu'il t'a donné ?_

On dirait.

 _Au moins, tu peux mourir tranquille._

C'est clair !

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Oui je sais je coupe encore au mauvais moment, habituez-vous c'est le mieux je vais pas changer !**

 **Alors on en pense quoi ?**

 **On le retient ou pas ?**

 **J'ai pas encore décidé, je vous laisse voter et j'écrirai en fonction lol !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	27. CH26 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Alors je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, je n'y arrivais pas, ça ne venait pas !**

 **Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais on va dire^^**

 **Je viens de le terminer, je n'ai relu qu'une fois donc je m'excuse s'il y a des énormités.**

 **Vous n'avez pas été très sympas avec le pauvre Jasper, vous étiez pas mal à vouloir qu'il rentre sous la pluie. Il est à moto je rappelle bande de sadiques vous voulez le tuer ou quoi ?**

 **Heureusement moi je suis une fille sympa !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse avec nos deux zozos mouillés ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **26\. 24 ANS ET 136 JOURS**

-Jasper attends ! dis-je après avoir repris mes esprits.

Je hurle pour me faire entendre et je sais que j'ai réussi lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi. Il est hors de question qu'il reparte avec sa moto par ce déluge.

-Tu ne vas pas partir à moto par ce temps, c'est du suicide ! Monte !

Mon ton est sans appel, je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Mon père est policier, il a eu son lot d'accidents de la route et, lorsque j'ai été en âge de comprendre, j'ai remarqué qu'il était toujours plus touché lorsqu'il s'agissait de motards. Probablement parce que les blessures étaient bien souvent irréversibles. Il a même essayé à un moment de me faire promettre de ne jamais mettre les fesses sur une moto mais il n'a jamais réussi. Ca a toujours été un rêve.

Lorsque Jasper arrive à mes côtés, il ne dit rien et je lève les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de mon immeuble.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer s'il monte, je serai incapable de garder mes distances et il a l'air de sentir que je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin parce qu'il me rassure en disant:

-Je promets de me comporter en gentleman, m'dame.

Punaise, ce sourire et cet accent vont avoir ma peau !

 _Et la mienne..._

La nôtre.

Nous montons les escaliers pour arriver devant ma porte. J'entends ma voisine entrouvrir la sienne pour regarder qui arrive. Rien n'échappe à cette pimbêche !

J'ouvre la porte et l'invite à entrer. Nous enlevons nos chaussures à peine ai-je fermé la porte derrière nous.

-Je vais nous chercher des serviettes, lui dis-je en quittant un maximum de couches sur la palier histoire de ne pas tremper mon appartement.

Je me dépêche d'aller dans la salle de bain et je récupère deux serviettes que je m'empresse de lui ramener. Il a lui aussi enlevé sa veste et son pull qui étaient mouillés et se retrouve en t-shirt. Il est en train de se débarrasser de son pantalon en cuir qui goutte sur mon tapis d'entrée avec beaucoup de difficulté. Le cuir mouillé colle à sa peau et il doit procéder très doucement. J'essaie de pas trop m'attarder sur ses longues jambes toniques qu'il dévoile centimètre par centimètre ni sur son cul musclé que j'ai envie de mordre à pleine dent. Je lui lance une serviette et vais monter un peu le chauffage le temps que nous nous séchons.

Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre pour enlever mon jean trempé. J'hésite un instant, je ne sais pas trop si je dois me rhabiller ou me mettre à l'aise.

J'opte pour un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur en me disant que s'il est amené à rester à mes côtés, autant qu'il s'habitue à me voir à l'aise. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à être apprêtée 24 heures sur 24.

 _Si Angela te voyait…_

Je sais...

Je fouille au fond de mon placard et trouve des affaires qui devraient lui aller, s'il reste en caleçon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Lorsque je sors de ma chambre je marque un temps d'arrêt et déglutis difficilement.

 _NOM. DE. DIEU._

Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Jasper est en train de se sécher les cheveux mais ce qui attire mon attention ce n'est pas ses fines boucles blondes qui ont la texture de la soie sous mes doigts, non, c'est le fait qu'il soit torse nu.

Et dire que c'est un bonheur pour les yeux serait l'insulter.

C'est carrément un orgasme visuel.

Ses muscles sont dessinés à la perfections sans être proéminents non plus.

Ses tétons sont dressés sûrement à cause du froid et je me lèche les lèvres d'anticipation.

Je crois que je gémis sans m'en rendre compte lorsque mes yeux descendent le long de ses abdos, vers cette fine ligne de poils blonds le long de ce fameux V terminant sa pointe sous le tissu de son caleçon.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et arrête son mouvement, sa main tenant la serviette dans ses cheveux.

Je vois son regard changer en quelques secondes, du vert il passe au noir et, lorsqu'il se lèche les lèvres, il signe ma perte.

Je laisse tomber tout ce que j'ai dans les mains et m'avance vers lui complètement subjuguée. Je voudrais courir mais je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de son corps.

Je l'entends déglutir difficilement à son tour, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant en rythme et je gémis de nouveau.

Je m'arrête lorsque je suis à quelques centimètres de lui.

Nos respirations sont déjà erratiques et je sens comme un courant électrique entre nos deux corps.

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux, le souffle court, nos poitrines bougeant au même rythme.

Nous savons tous les deux que si nous nous touchons, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Bella, commence-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fait frissonner comme jamais, j'ai promis de bien me comporter.

Je cherche dans son regard mais je ne vois aucune once de doute, il me veut tout autant que je le veux.

-Moi j'ai rien promis, déclaré-je avant de lever la main pour aller la poser sur sa nuque.

Je l'attire à moi et, lorsque nos corps se touchent enfin, nous soupirons tous les deux avant d'étouffer nos gémissements en nous embrassant avec passion.

Tout est urgent.

La façon dont il m'embrasse, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche.

La façon dont ses mains agrippent ma taille pour me coller à lui.

La manière dont les miennes agrippent ses épaules lorsqu'il me retourne pour me plaquer contre la porte d'entrée.

Ses baisers dans mon cou, mes soupirs de plaisirs, sa langue sur ma peau, mes mains pinçant et griffant son dos.

Son érection pressant contre mon centre lorsqu'il passe les mains sous mes cuisses pour me soulever de terre.

Mes jambes qui passent autour de ses hanches et les mouvements de frottement que nous faisons en rythme.

-Jasper, je murmure alors que ses mains passent sous mes fesses.

-Bella, grogne-t-il en frottant son sexe langoureusement contre le mien.

Le tissu qui nous sépare est si fin que j'ai l'impression de le sentir tout contre moi et j'envoie la tête en arrière sous la sensation. Il en profite pour embrasser, mordre et lécher la peau de mon cou tout en continuant ses coups de rein.

Mon corps devient de la gelée entre ses bras et j'essaie de me tenir comme je peux avec mes mains.

Je sens ses doigts se raidir sur mes fesses et je sais qu'il va laisser des traces mais c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations à l'heure actuelle.

Son souffle chaud sur la peau sensible de mon cou m'amène plus vite vers l'orgasme, jamais je n'ai été aussi proche de perdre le contrôle alors que nous ne sommes même pas nus encore.

Il grogne contre ma peau avant de me murmurer qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

-T'arrête pas.

Je supplie pour qu'il m'aide à me libérer et il redouble d'effort pour me satisfaire. Ses mouvements sont plus lents mais plus précis, c'est une véritable torture car il retarde mon plaisir et je grogne de frustration.

Je le sens sourire tout contre ma peau, mes ongles se plantent dans la sienne et il gémit. Je ne sais pas si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur ou des deux en même temps.

Lorsqu'il donne un coup de rein, frottant volontairement toute sa longueur contre mon centre devenu sensible, je perds tout contrôle et explose littéralement. Je ne retiens pas mes cris et mes soupirs, pas plus que mes spasmes de plaisir. Ses grognements suivent très vite. Ses jambes vacillent sous la force de son orgasme et, d'un mouvement habile, il nous assoit au sol, son dos contre la porte et moi en travers de ses cuisses.

Nous reprenons nos souffles en nous embrassant langoureusement, une de ses mains contre ma hanche, l'autre fouillant dans mes cheveux. Les miennes explorant les creux et le bosses de son torse.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais, lorsque je sens son sexe reprendre de la vigueur sous moi, je sais qu'il est temps que nous changions de pièce.

Pour continuer dans la chambre par exemple.

Ou sous la douche.

Mais avant, j'ai deux choses à barrer de ma liste.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Je n'allais pas le faire repartir, franchement un Jasper dégoulinant devant une porte qui peut résister ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ;)**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et bonne fin de dimanche !**


	28. CH27 24 ANS ET 226 JOURS

**Coucou !**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver, pour une fois assez rapidement. Je voulais attendre demain pour poster ce chapitre mais j'étais trop pressée en fait !**

 **Je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire et que je suis en dépression post-épilogue à l'heure actuelle. J'ai du mal à leur dire au revoir à chaque fois et cette histoire ne fait pas exception.**

 **Du coup n'hésitez pas à me remonter le moral avec des messages de paix et d'amour ! ;D**

 **Il reste encore un autre chapitre après celui-là et ce sera l'épilogue et je suis trop triste ! Heureusement que j'ai encore la prophétie d'Antonia sinon je quitterai pas ma couette d'une semaine !**

 **Allez je vous laisse lire, on fait un petit bond dans le temps^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **27\. 24 ANS ET 226 JOURS**

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Bella, soupire-t-il gentiment agacé, est-ce que tu comprends le but d'une surprise ?

-En théorie, oui. En pratique, je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je grimace et il rigole.

Il entrelace nos doigts au niveau du levier de vitesse de sa voiture et j'oublie pourquoi je ralais.

Trois mois que nous sommes ensembles et je ne me lasse pas de ses petites marques d'affection dont lui seul à le secret. Il est toujours en train d'essayer de me toucher, peu importe où nous sommes ou avec qui, il y a toujours une partie de son corps en contact avec le mien.

Parfois il me prend la main comme maintenant.

D'autres fois il passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

Ou autour de mes hanches.

Ce que je préfère c'est quand il met une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean lorsque nous marchons.

Je souris rien que d'y penser.

La sensation me procure à coup sûr des frissons, peu importe où nous sommes ou avec qui.

J'observe son profil concentré sur la route et je ne peux empêcher cette sensation de bonheur qui m'envahit.

Ces trois derniers mois avec lui ont été extraordinaires dans tous les sens du terme.

Cet homme qui a choisi de faire un bout de chemin avec moi est merveilleux. Il est attentionné et patient, il est drôle aussi et je sais au fond de moi que je suis complètement amoureuse de lui même si nous n'avons pas encore échangé les fameux mots.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concerne les relations ou l'amour en général mais je sais que ce qu'il y a entre nous est très fort.

Parfois j'ai du mal à respirer lorsqu'il est loin de moi.

Depuis ce fameux soir de pluie trois mois plus tôt, nous ne sommes quittés que très rarement. Les premières nuits nous avons été sages chacun chez soi mais au bout d'une semaine la distance était trop dure à supporter et depuis nous sommes soit chez lui soit chez moi.

Les soirs où ne nous pouvons pas faire autrement, nous nous endormons au téléphone l'un avec l'autre.

Angela se moque souvent de moi, elle qui revendique son indépendance ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai besoin de sa présence pour vivre.

Même moi je me fais peur parfois. Comme si je fonctionne pas correctement lorsqu'il est loin de moi.

J'ai rencontré ses parents au bout d'une semaine de relation et même eux pensaient qu'un était ensemble depuis plus longtemps à la manière dont nous nous comportions l'un avec l'autre.

-On est arrivés, dit-il alors que je fixe toujours son profil, complètement perdue dans mes pensées.

Je tourne la tête et regarde les alentours. Je ne connais pas du tout l'endroit où nous sommes et comme je n'ai pas fait attention à la route depuis qu'il a pris ma main dans la sienne, je n'en ai même pas une vague idée.

-On est où ? demandé-je bêtement en essayant de trouver un quelconque indice.

-A l'université, répond-il en sortant de la voiture pour faire le tour et ouvrir ma portière.

Je le laisse faire, je sais qu'il a plaisir à se comporter galamment.

Au début ça m'énervait.

Je sais ouvrir ma propre portière.

Maintenant je trouve ça mignon.

C'est peut-être ça l'amour, composer avec tout ce que l'autre a à nous offrir, peu importe combien ça nous agace au départ.

Il m'aide à sortir de la voiture et je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas par là que je rentre dans l'université d'habitude.

-On est sur le parking du personnel, ajoute-t-il en me voyant complètement déboussolée. Suis-moi.

Nous sommes samedi soir et, les logements des étudiants se situant complètement à l'opposé de là où nous sommes, les allées sont désertes.

Je souris et frissonne lorsque sa main se glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte et pose ma tête contre son épaule, oubliant encore une fois où nous allons.

C'est lorsqu'il pousse une lourde porte que je me redresse.

-Ferme les yeux, ordonne-t-il et, même si je n'aime pas les surprises, je m'exécute sans râler.

Il me guide quelques minutes, s'assurant plusieurs fois que je ne triche pas. Nous descendons aussi quelques marches et il me colle à lui pour m'éviter de tomber. Il finit par s'arrêter et je trépigne d'impatience.

-Je reviens, surtout ne bouge pas et garde les yeux fermés.

L'instant d'après il disparaît et j'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne triche pas ! crie-t-il au loin comme s'il savait que j'étais sur le point de le faire.

Je mets ma main devant les yeux pour me retenir jeter un regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard il est de nouveau à mes côtés. Il se place face à moi et me prend dans ses bras, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Les premiers accords de la chanson All of the stars de Ed Sheeran résonnent autour de nous et il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Ouvre les yeux, dit-il en commençant à nous faire danser au rythme du slow.

Au départ, je ne vois que ses yeux dans les miens et cette étincelle de bonheur due à ma proximité.

Puis je lève les yeux autour de nous et j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Nous sommes dans une immense salle, cela ressemble à un observatoire et la musique résonne autour de nous tandis que le plafond est rempli d'étoiles comme peut l'être le ciel un soir d'été sans nuage.

-Comment ? réussis-je à articuler difficilement.

Je sais qu'il y a un plafond au-dessus de nous mais j'ai l'impression d'être dehors.

-Une amie professeur d'Astronomie m'a expliqué comment ils arrivaient à étudier les constellations alors que la couverture nuageuse de Seattle est quasi-constante, explique-t-il.

-C'est magnifique, m'exclamé-je incapable de trouver une meilleure façon de décrire ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi.

-Pas autant que toi, soupire-t-il attirant mon attention.

Ses yeux sont littéralement remplis d'étoiles. Il est resplendissant surtout lorsqu'il me sourit comme si j'étais la personne la plus précieuse au monde. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais un meilleur moment pour lui dire que celui-là et je vais pour lui avouer ce que je ressens lorsqu'il me coupe dans mon élan.

-Je sais que c'est tôt Bella, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureux de toi.

Nous sommes tellement collés l'un à lautre que je peux sentir son coeur battre à toute allure tout contre ma main posée sur son torse. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je réalise ce qu'il vient de me dire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jean-Pierre, réponds-je avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, étouffant son rire avec mes lèvres.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

* * *

 **Bon voilà on peut presque dire que c'est le dernier chapitre puisque l'autre fait office un peu de bilan.**

 **Pour l'épilogue je vous réserve une petite surprise qui vous plaira j'espère :)**

 **En attendant, je suis pressée de vous lire !**

 **Bisous**


	29. CH28 25 ANS

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous mets le dernier chapitre snif...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **28\. 25 ANS**

-Joyeux anniversaire, me dis-je en soufflant sur la bougie allumée sur mon cupcake.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ, seule dans mon appartement le soir de mon anniversaire. Je regarde tristement cette liste faite un an plus tôt.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 25 ANS

1/ Me faire des amis.

2/ Me réconcilier avec mon père.

3/ Acheter des sous-vêtements sexys.

4/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon téléphone.

5/ Avoir une photo personnelle en fond d'écran de mon ordinateur (différente du 4/).

6/ Coucher avec un inconnu (après 3/ de préférence).

7/ Me bourrer la gueule.

8/ Aller voir un combat de catch.

9/ Refaire ma garde robe.

10/ Monter sur une moto.

11/ Sauter en parachute.

12/ Courir sous la pluie.

13/ Me faire tatouer.

14/ Aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma mère.

15/ Dormir à la belle étoile.

16/ Me faire draguer (le 6/ et le 17/ ne comptent pas).

17/ Draguer (6/ et 16/ mis à part).

18/ Nager avec des dauphins.

19/ Apprendre à danser.

20/ Acheter une vraie voiture.

21/ Sortir le vendredi soir.

22/ Plonger de la falaise de la Push.

23/ Manger dans d'autres restaurants que le chinois en bas de chez moi.

24/ Prendre un bain de minuit (ne compte pas si je suis seule).

25/ Changer de coupe de cheveux et autre…

26/ Me réconcilier avec mes amis de Forks.

Je soupire nostalgiquement au souvenir de notre nuit sous les étoiles avec Jasper. Ce soir où nous avons avoué pour la première fois nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et fait l'amour tendrement avant de nous endormir sous la voie lactée. C'est un des plus beaux souvenirs que j'ai avec lui.

Enfin, second plus beau souvenir après celui où il m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui. Nous étions tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé devant un film idiot lorsqu'il m'a posé la question subitement. Question à laquelle j'ai répondu oui de suite. De toute façon nous vivions déjà quasiment ensemble à ce moment-là. Le scénario n'avait rien d'excessif ou de romantique mais ça nous ressemblait. C'était simple et évident et jamais je n'oublierai l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui.

Je me rappelle aussi ce merveilleux week-end que nous avions passé sur le parc national du Mont Rainer. C'était au printemps dernier et nous sommes partis à moto, comme il me l'avait promis lors de notre première balade sous la pluie. Il avait réservé un chalet avec spa privé et autant dire qu'après une journée à crapahuter dans la montagne, le bain à remous avait été plus que bénéfique. Surtout nue avec mon Jean-Pierre qui massa tout mon corps durant de longues heures.

Je frissonne au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, sa peau contre la mienne et les réactions de mon corps sous ses mains. Les cris étouffés par nos baisers et cette sensation de n'avoir jamais assez de l'autre, peu importe le nombre d'essais, d'en vouloir toujours plus.

Plus de peaux, plus de caresses, plus de morsures, plus de soupirs et toujours plus d'amour.

Je froisse la liste entre mes doigts et la jette dans le grand sac poubelle à mes pieds. Même si je ne l'ai pas terminée, elle a complètement changé et chamboulé ma vie pour le mieux et jamais je ne pourrais regretter de m'être installée sur ma table basse un an plus tôt pour la rédiger.

Je soupire, prends le sac poubelle, le reste de mes affaires et ferme la porte de mon appartement.

Dans ma voiture, je suis assez nostalgique, maintenant que cette page est tournée, que vais-je faire ?

Je sais que je ne vais pas me laisser aller, j'ai fait trop de chemin pour cela. Je ne suis plus la même et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Ma mère est morte à l'âge exact que j'ai aujourd'hui et je refuse de ne pas profiter de tous les jours qu'il me reste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie parce qu'elle n'en a jamais eu l'occasion.

La vie est un don trop précieux pour ne pas vivre à fond chaque minute de chaque jour.

Soudain, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire.

Je souris toujours lorsque je me gare et, en sortant de la voiture je sais qu'il est là quelque part. Tout mon corps se met à vibrer d'anticipation et, même si mes yeux ne le voient pas encore, tout mon être est conscient de sa présence.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demande-t-il en m'enlaçant par derrière.

-Rien, je suis heureuse, c'est tout, réponds-je en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

-Joyeux anniversaire, susurre-t-il au creux de mon oreille déclenchant une vague de frisson de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-Mmhummm, marmonné-je, le meilleur pour l'instant.

Il me retourne pour que nous soyons face à face et me plaque le dos contre la portière arrière de ma voiture.

-Et la soirée n'est pas terminée, ajoute-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Je me mets à rire et il m'embrasse tendrement pour me faire taire, puis il met fin au baiser pour poser son front contre le mien et me lance dans un souffle:

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jean-Pierre.

Comme toujours il ricane en entendant le surnom affectueux dont je l'affuble. Charlie ne l'appelle plus comme ça depuis des lustres, il est d'ailleurs assez fan de lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi le surnom est resté. Peut-être parce que nous n'avons jamais retrouvé cette vidéo et ce n'avait pas été faute de chercher.

-Prête ? demande-t-il en me prenant la main.

Je ne dis rien mais lui emboîte le pas. Bien sûr que je suis prête à vivre avec lui et, même si je ne lui ai rien dit encore, je sais que je suis prête à le faire pour le reste de ma vie.

Je sais qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autres pour moi.

C'est lui.

C'est lui depuis le soir où mon regard a croisé ses yeux verts dans la file d'attente d'une boîte de nuit.

C'est lui depuis qu'il m'a rattrapée au nouvel an.

Lui sous la pluie ou sous les étoiles ou dans un bain ou sur une moto.

C'est encore et toujours lui.

Pour la vie.

Nous montons tranquillement les marches d'escalier qui nous emmènent à notre appartement et, même si j'ai fait ce trajet des centaines de fois, je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de battre la chamade. Mes mains deviennent moites et il se retourne le regard plein de questions qu'un sourire amoureux de ma part apaise facilement.

-Je suis désolé pour ça, chuchote-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et de me pousser à l'intérieur.

Les lumières s'allument d'un coup et une dizaine de personnes crient en chœur:

-SURPRISE !

Je sursaute et manque de tomber mais, comme toujours, Jasper est derrière moi pour me rattaper.

Sa main dans la mienne je fends la foule, saluant et enlaçant mes amis et ma famille. Ils sont tous là, tous les gens importants dans ma vie. Léah, Sam et Seth, sont venus de Forks avec mon père et Sue. Rose, Angela, Kate et Jess sont aussi là avec leurs moitiés respectives. Les parents de Jasper, Karen et Jasper sénior, ont aussi fait le déplacement. Je les embrasse tous sans lâcher la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. C'est assez maladroit d'avoir sa main dans la mienne lorsque j'enlace mes amis mais personne ne dit rien.

La soirée est un succès. Tout le monde s'entend à merveille, nous rions et nous passons un excellent moment.

A ce moment-là, lorsque je regarde les gens présents autour de moi et que j'ai la main de l'homme de ma vie dans la mienne, je sais que peu importe ce que l'avenir me réserve, je ne serai plus jamais seule.

Au milieu de la nuit, incapable de dormir à cause de l'excitation de la journée, je me relève doucement pour ne pas réveiller Jasper qui dort profondément.

J'allume une petite lampe à côté du canapé et prends un papier et un crayon avant de me poser au sol, les pieds sous la table basse et le dos contre le fauteuil du salon.

Je me mets à écrire frénétiquement sur ma feuille de papier.

Je gribouille.

J'entoure.

J'efface.

Je relis.

Je rajoute.

Et au bout de ce qui me semble être une éternité, j'ai enfin quelque chose qui me semble acceptable, faisable et réalisable en un an et je souris en ajoutant le titre de ma nouvelle liste:

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT D'AVOIR 26 ANS

* * *

 **Alors comme vous avez pu le voir, elle n'a pas tout fait, c'était jamais prévu qu'elle fasse tout mais elle en a fait une grande partie quand même.**

 **Le but de la liste était de sortir de sa solitude et de sa vie prévisible et morose et elle y est parvenue. Même si elle n'a pas tout fait, elle a retrouvé sa famille, s'est fait des amis et le plus important elle a trouvé l'homme de sa vie, c'est plus qu'elle n'espérait de sa liste un an plus tôt :)**

 **Quant à moi, je suis trop triste que ce soit la fin, même si elle se finit bien ça fait toujours quelque chose de leur dire au revoir ! On s'y attache mine de rien !**

 **Je vous dis à dans quelques jours pour l'épilogue :)**

 **Bon week-end !**


	30. Epilogue 29 ANS ET 364 JOURS

**Bonjour !**

 **Et voilà c'est la fin, et rien de mieux qu'un début de semaine pour poster ce chapitre !**

 **J'espère que, même si c'est le dernier, il égayera un peu votre lundi :)**

 **J'ai longtemps cherché quoi écrire pour conclure au mieux cette fiction et, à l'origine, la scène de son anniversaire surprise du chapitre précédent était l'épilogue. Et puis en y réfléchissant bien, Je me suis dit qu'il me fallait mieux, qu'il fallait terminer dans un BANG !**

 **Alors je sais pas si je vais faire beaucoup de bruit avec ce chapitre, ce sera à vous d'en juger mais en tout cas j'espère que vous en garderez un bon souvenir.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ma surprise et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE. 29 ANS ET 364 JOURS**

-Bella! appelé-je fort pour qu'elle m'entende, si tu ne te dépêches pas on va être en retard !

Elle est dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là-dedans, elle ne met jamais autant de temps pour se préparer normalement.

J'entends l'eau du lavabo couler puis elle l'éteint et c'est le silence total pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Je lui laisse encore un peu de temps et j'en profite pour préparer un sac avec quelques snacks à grignoter durant le trajet.

-Bella, ton père va me tuer si nous sommes en retard !

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de lui crier dessus mais je commence à m'inquiéter. Nous avons trois heures et demi de route pour nous rendre à Forks et le mariage est dans un peu plus de quatre heures. Si nous ne partons pas maintenant Charlie va faire une syncope.

Il a mis quelques années à enfin se décider et demander à Sue de l'épouser et plusieurs mois avant de le dire à Bella. Je me rappelle encore de de son regard craintif le jour où il a finalement avoué à sa fille qu'il allait bientôt se marier. Il me semble même l'avoir vu essuyer quelques gouttes de sueur de son front en attendant sa réaction.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que quelques semaines plus tôt nous avions profité d'un week-end à Las Vegas pour nous marier également. D'ailleurs, ne voulant pas gâcher son annonce, Bella ne le lui avait toujours pas dit aujourd'hui.

J'avais pris les devants et demandé la permission de Charlie bien longtemps avant notre séjour à Vegas mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus que durant des semaines la bague que j'avais achetée semblait peser une tonne dans la poche de mon manteau.

J'avais su dès le moment où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle à l'entrée d'un club de Seattle qu'elle était celle faite pour moi.

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, l'intuition, le sixième sens, le destin ou le coup de foudre, le résultat était le même. Je n'avais pas pu la quitter des yeux une seule seconde, ne me rendant même pas compte que le collègue de travail avec qui j'étais ce soir-là venait de me gerber sur les pieds. J'avais été obligé de le ramener à contre-coeur en priant des semaines durant le destin de remettre cette beauté sur ma route.

Mon voeu fut exaucé quelques temps plus tard lorsqu'elle me tomba littéralement dans les bras.

Bonne année à moi !

Elle était parfaite et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à la lâcher tellement son corps se moulait parfaitement au mien. Ses yeux chocolats si expressifs et si innocents et cette bouche… Mon dieu cette bouche! Douce et délicate mais bien pendue quand elle le voulait -ou pas.

Encore aujourd'hui il lui arrivait de parler tout haut pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de son humour et de son caractère. Ni de sa maladresse que ce soit avec ses jambes ou ses mots.

Les jours suivant le nouvel an avait été parfaits.

Et trop beaux pour être vrais.

Un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine avait tout chamboulé et tout à coup je doutais. Une liste sur un frigo et mon monde basculait.

Était-elle avec moi seulement pour rayer quelques points de sa liste ?

J'avais tergiversé des jours durant même si au fond de moi je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas rester loin d'elle bien longtemps, peu importait si ce n'était que pour quelques points sur une stupide liste.

Et lorsqu'elle m'avait offert une seconde chance, je savais que je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à regretter sa décision.

Je l'avais même aidée à barrer quelques points sur cette fameuse liste. Bien sûr que je ne sortais jamais à moto en plein mois de janvier, je n'étais ni débile ni suicidaire mais j'avais besoin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté ce soir-là.

Comme je passais beaucoup de temps chez elle, elle avait fini par retirer la liste du frigo mais c'était sans savoir que je l'avais déjà en tête et quelques semaines plus tard je l'amenais dormir à la belle étoile.

Je souris au souvenir de cette soirée, lorsque nous nous étions dit "je t'aime" pour la première fois. Je sais que je chérirai pour toujours la vision de ma belle, les yeux brillants et le souffle court, le visage subjugué par le faux ciel étoilé au-dessus de nos têtes. Son corps tout contre le mien, dansant langoureusement au rythme lent de la playlist de slows que j'avais faite, c'était un souvenir inoubliable.

Au printemps suivant je lui avait fait la surprise d'un chalet avec jacuzzi privé. Si elle voulait prendre un bain de minuit avec quelqu'un avant ses vingt cinq ans, qui étais-je pour le lui refuser ?

Tant que c'était avec moi bien sûr !

Ce week-end avait été une révélation. Je savais déjà que je l'aimais mais, lorsque je l'avais déposée chez elle le dimanche soir, j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais plus me séparer d'elle. Je voulais m'endormir et me réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi que, quelques semaines plus tard, je lui demandais de venir vivre avec moi. J'étais en train de penser au lendemain, lorsqu'elle rentrerait dormir chez elle parce qu'elle commençait plus tôt que moi et ne voulait pas me réveiller aux aurores. J'avais beau lui dire que ça m'était égal, elle était très têtue quand elle l'avait décidé. Ma proposition était sortie comme ça, ça faisait des semaines que j'y pensais, essayant de trouver une manière romantique de faire ma demande mais j'avais débité les mots sans réfléchir. Je m'en étais voulu en attendant qu'elle me réponde. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers moi, tout sourire et les yeux humides, je savais que ça n'aurait jamais été aussi parfait qu'à cet instant.

Ma belle n'avait pas besoin de trompettes ni de chevaux blancs. Elle n'avait pas besoin que je me mette à genoux tout en haut du Space Needle.

Elle me voulait moi, tout simplement, autant que je la voulais elle.

Le jour de son vingt cinquième anniversaire, elle avait voulu passer quelques heures dans son appartement vide. Elle devait rendre les clés le lendemain et il lui restait quelques cartons à faire ce qui m'arrangeait bien puisque ses amis m'avaient pris en embuscade pour lui faire une fête surprise.

J'avais remarqué que Bella était préoccupée les quelques jours précédant son anniversaire. Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec sa mère et je savais qu'elle devait régler ça toute seule. Et si lui donner l'occasion d'analyser les choses quelques heures dans son appartement lui apportait la paix, qui étais-je pour l'en priver ?

Ma décision fut récompensée ce soir-là lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture un sourire lumineux aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête mais, peu importait le cheminement, j'étais sûr d'être toujours là à ses côtés comme je l'avais été tout au long de cette soirée, nos mains entrelacées jusqu'au moment d'aller nous coucher.

Il ne m'avait pas fallu des mois pour comprendre qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres pour moi. Non, cette nuit, lorsque je m'étais réveillé seul au milieu de la nuit, j'ai su que ce serait pour la vie. Ce vide que j'avais ressenti alors qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue, je ne voulais plus jamais revivre cette sensation. Je m'étais levé et je l'avais trouvée endormie à moitié assise par terre, son bras sous sa tête sur la table basse. Sous son coude un papier dépassait et je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

J'avais souri en la prenant dans mes bras pour aller la mettre au lit et j'étais revenu pour éteindre les lumières après avoir mémorisé cette nouvelle liste.

Chaque année depuis, c'était le même rituel.

Elle faisait une liste que je cherchais désespérément pour la mémoriser et l'aider à barrer le plus de points possibles.

Et chaque année, elle faisait semblant de ne pas savoir que je l'avais lue.

Enfin, chaque année sauf celle-ci. Elle l'a bien cachée cette fois parce que je ne l'ai jamais trouvée. Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir cherchée. Ca m'a rendu fou toute l'année.

Et nous en sommes là, à l'aube de son trentième anniversaire et, je regarde ma montre, bientôt en retard pour la mariage de son père.

-Bella !

-Oui oui j'arrive Jean-Pierre, s'agace-t-elle en sortant enfin de la salle de bain.

Comme toujours je grogne en entendant ce stupide surnom. C'est juste pour la forme, au fond j'adore et elle le sait, malheureusement pour moi.

-Prête ?

-J'ai juste à prendre mon sac dans la chambre, tu peux me rendre un service et barrer les deux derniers trucs de ma liste, elle est dans le tiroir sous le four, dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Je me tape le front avec la paume de ma main.

Le tiroir sous le four ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Je cours dans la cuisine et il me semble l'entendre ricaner au loin devant mon empressement. Je suis à la limite de démonter ce putain de tiroir à la recherche du graal. Je suis curieux de savoir enfin ce qu'elle s'était mis comme objectif cette année et je suis déçu lorsque je ne vois que deux points.

Ma déception est vite oubliée lorsque je lis ce qu'elle a écrit.

Le premier point me fait sourire.

1/ Dire je t'aime à Jean-Pierre tous les jours.

Et je le barre instantanément, elle n'a jamais manqué un jour.

Mais ce n'est pas ce point qui attire mon attention, c'est le deuxième. Je sens l'émotion monter en moi et j'ai du mal à analyser ce que je ressens exactement.

-Bella ?

Ma voix tremble lorsque je l'appelle et je sursaute lorsqu'elle répond juste derrière moi, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver dans la cuisine.

-C'est vrai ?

Je demande même si je sais que jamais elle ne mentirait sur ça.

Elle acquiesce nerveuse, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attendant ma réaction avec anticipation et crainte.

-Ca devient vrai que quand tu le barres de la liste, dit-elle timidement.

Je sors de ma torpeur et vais rayer ce dernier point de sa liste, je veux que ce soit vrai.

C'est la nouvelle la plus bouleversante de ma vie.

Je me retourne et cours vers elle pour la soulever dans mes bras et nous faire tournoyer dans la cuisine. Elle rit et c'est le son le plus merveilleux de la terre. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine, peu importe si ça nous met en retard, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je en posant finalement mon front tout contre le sien.

-Moi aussi je t'aime…

Et je la coupe avant qu'elle dise Jean-Pierre, je suis trop heureux pour râler.

Je sais que quand nous rentrerons de Forks, je vais faire encadrer cette liste.

LISTE DES CHOSES A FAIRE AVANT 30 ANS

1/ Dire je t'aime à Jean-Pierre tous les jours.

2/ Tomber enceinte.

**FIN**

* * *

 **Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de notre Jasper préféré, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de ce que vous pensiez de lui avec ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'ai dit en haut, ce n'était pas du tout l'épilogue que j'avais prévu mais je me suis dit que ce serait bien de savoir comment il avait vécu les choses de son côté !**

 **Voilà sinon, j'espère que cette fin vous a plu.**

 **Merci à toutes d'avoir suivi ce petit délire avec moi, j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant vos commentaires, vos frustrations et vos hypothèses !**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la plupart sur La Prophétie d'Antonia.**

 **J'ai aussi commencé une petite fiction comme celle-ci il y a quelques temps, je vais pouvoir la continuer plus assidûment maintenant qu'elle est terminée. Du coup n'hésitez pas à me mettre en alerte auteur pour être sûres de recevoir les prochaines publications.**

 **Encore un grand merci et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure :)**

 **ps: ça va être trop dur de modifier le statut de cette fic en "complete" :'(**


End file.
